Delirios de un Pecador
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Cuando Sasuke por fin cree que su vida sería completamente normal, un fantasma del pasado se empeña en seguir estando presente. Sakura confía en Sasori, pero Sasori sigue perdido entre la diversidad de problemas que le rodean. La amenaza sigue presente bajo aquellos lazos que aún no son cortados. [Continuación de: Lazos de Sangre/Llamada de Emergencia] [Short-fic.]
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quién eres?

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta:**_

 _ **Lilia Sierralta, quien revisó esto tres minutos antes de salir xD**_

 ** _¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Tercera parte de mi fic ''Llamada de Emergencia'', para poder entender esta historia, debes leer ''Llamada de Emergencia'' y ''Lazos de Sangre'' primero._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **1.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Mírame con desprecio, verás un idiota. Mírame con admiración, verás a tu señor. Mírame con atención, te verás a ti mismo. –Charles Manson._

.

¿Era consciente acaso de lo jodidamente divertido que se estaba volviendo aquello? Sakura reía mientras servía la comida, por su parte; Deidara lo examinaba de arriba abajo con sus curiosos ojos.

¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo le tocaba volver a coincidir con aquel sujeto?

– _Escuché que ustedes dos se conocieron en algún momento de tu vida_. –Susurró Sakura levemente a mi lado. –Espero que no te moleste, solamente estoy tratando de que cumplas con la promesa que me hiciste. _¿Recuerdas?_

Él asiente a su comentario porque realmente le gusta ver feliz a Sakura, ella hablaba sobre una promesa que él había hecho. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Eso aún no llegaba a su mente? ¿Por qué tenía la capacidad de olvidar cosas tan sencillas como promesas, pero no podía olvidar el tormentoso pasado que había vivido?

 _¿Qué había de malo en él? ¿Por qué todo se empeñaba en querer hacerlo sufrir?_

La vio observar su teléfono y reír levemente. Rodó los ojos por lo estúpida que se veía sonriendo a la pantalla del teléfono. Y no, no era necesario ser un sabio para saber que la persona que le había escrito era Uchiha Sasuke.

–Debo irme. –Mencionó sorpresivamente levantándose. –Tengo asuntos pendientes. –Se disculpó. –Eh… –Dudó un poco antes de verme a mí y luego ver a Deidara. – ¿No existe problema alguno en que ustedes dos conversen hoy, verdad? –Preguntó con un pequeño brillo de miedo en la mirada. Yo reí levemente y negué.

–Te hice una promesa. –Nuevamente hace mención de aquello que no lograba recordar con exactitud, pero que haría que Sakura riera como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Tenía una especie de gusto al verla sonreír. La ve por última vez avanzando hacia la salida, Braun corre detrás de ella mientras ladra animadamente. Luego lo ve tenderse en toda la entrada, seguramente dormiría su siesta matutina.

Se levanta por un momento de la mesa en donde anteriormente compartían desayuno, claramente siente a Deidara seguirle con su mirada curiosa y afilada. Saca del cajón una pequeña caja de cigarros y un encendedor; no se consideraba un adicto a aquella droga, pero de cierta forma le ayudaba a calmarse y relajarse.

–¿Fumas muy seguido? –Le escucha preguntar.

– _No siempre_. –Susurró. – Más que todo cuando tengo mucho estrés, estoy _desesperado_ o simplemente no sé qué hacer en determinados momentos.

–¿Y qué pasa ahora?

–¿Es esta una sesión? –Preguntó con desdén y una leve sonrisa de burla.

–Para eso se me paga. –Mencionó esquivando su mirada.

–¿Me odias? –Preguntó esta vez con curiosidad.

–¿Debería odiarte?

–Quizás. –Mencionó mientras el humo del cigarrillo se esparcía por el lugar.

–Me salvaste en una oportunidad. –Mencionó seriamente.

–Te jodí en muchas oportunidades. –Rebatió. – Quedaste como un verdadero estúpido cuando me escapé.

–Las cosas pasan por algo.

–Perdiste tu trabajo por mi culpa.

Deidara arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Yo lo sé todo. –Mencionó sin más mientras tiraba el cigarrillo en el piso.

–Por un momento de tu vida. ¿Me dirías que fue lo que desencadenó todo esto en ti? –Sasori lo miró fijamente con interés. –Sé tu historial, pero de cierta forma, nada es mejor que escuchar la historia desde el punto de vista del mismo protagonista.

–¿Qué tiene de divertido recordar el momento en el cual fui brutalmente violado al frente de mi padre? –Preguntó con sarcasmo. –Era un jodido niño. _**¡Un maldito niño!**_ –Gritó de repente.

–Solamente busco ayudarte.

–¿A qué? ¿A sufrir? –Preguntó viéndole fijamente. –Tú que eres médico… _Dime._ –Exigió. –Explícame... ¿Por qué olvido cosas tan sencillas como promesas estúpidas, y no puedo olvidar el preciso momento en el cual toda maldita inocencia murió dentro de mí?

–Siéntate a mi lado. –Mencionó con neutralidad. Sasori lo vio con fastidio pero de igual forma avanzó hasta donde el rubio se encontraba sentado. – _Ahora relájate_. –Susurró viéndolo fijamente. – _Y libérate._

–Recuerdo que era un niño. ¿Sabes? Era inocente en algunos aspectos de mi vida. –Deidara lo miraba fijamente mientras tenía una especie de grabadora. –Estuve muchas veces encerrado en aquel lugar en donde me tenían, yo no era un humano para ellos, yo era un cuerpo notable pero vacío de la esencia que ellos buscaban. –Susurró. –Era un niño, pero para ellos; era un _juguete._

–¿Y tu padre? ¿Te importaba tu padre en aquel momento?

–Ellos siempre decían que mi padre les había dado el derecho de poder hacer conmigo lo que quisieran. Entonces inocentemente como todo un niño pregunté. ¿Qué debía hacer para agradarles? –Recordó con una mueca de asco y dolor. –Básicamente me convertí en un saco de semen para ese hombre. –Mencionó con burla. –No sabes todo lo que sufrí esos días… Esos días eran un infierno en el cual era simplemente atado a cualquier lugar y alguien que yo no quería; se encargaba de hacerme sentir como un trapo sucio que solo se usaba en momentos de desesperación.

–¿Algunas vez hablaste sobre esto con alguien más antes de desatar todo el odio que tenías dentro de ti con otras personas? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Con Mei. –Susurró. –Era una buena mujer, pero como todos, también deseaba algo más que mi bienestar. –Mencionó secamente. –Era una mujer estúpida que sintió que de verdad podía jugar conmigo y hacerme creer que de verdad le importaba mi bienestar.

–¿Ella murió? –Preguntó.

–¿Quieres saber si la maté? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Sí. –Mencionó con algo de pena. A Sasori aquello se le antojó gracioso.

–Digamos que murió en el preciso momento en el cual el alumno supera al maestro. –Rió levemente mientras veía con curiosidad al hombre al frente de él. –Dijiste que te salvé. –Deidara asintió. – ¿Por eso estás aquí hoy? –Preguntó con interés. –Buscas pagar tu deuda. –Mencionó con naturalidad.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con interés. Sasori le miró confundido. – Mejor dicho. –Corrigió. – ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Un Dios? ¿Un asesino? ¿Una víctima?

–¿Un demonio? –Preguntó Sasori. –Creo que eso se adapta más a mi condición.

–No. –Mencionó Deidara viéndole fijamente. Sasori se sintió incomodo por la intensidad reflejada en aquellos pozos azules. –Eres una víctima que se arrepiente de todo lo que ha pasado.

–Hay un error. –Susurró Sasori devolviéndole la mirada.

–¿Cuál? – Preguntó Deidara con interés.

–Que yo nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. –Sonrió levemente mientras veía a Deidara. – ¿Qué soy o quién soy? ¿Qué significado tiene eso en mi vida ahora? –Mencionó con desdén. –Si me miras bien, Deidara. –Mencionó alzando su mano y depositándola en el hombro del rubio. –Si me miras profundamente… Puedes reflejarte en mí.

–¿Te arrepientes de algo en tu vida? –Preguntó con valentía sin importar lo que anteriormente Sasori había respondido.

–De nacer o de simplemente no haber muerto cuando aún no veía la luz del mundo. –Mencionó con la voz rota.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque soy un jodido loco. –Susurró viéndole con intensidad. –Estoy tan lleno de odio que tengo tanto miedo de las cosas que hago cuando no soy consciente, no hay amor en mí. –Mencionó con una mueca de dolor. –Soy un monstruo que no es capaz de sentir ternura, arrepentimiento o amor cuando se encuentra privado de su luz, él está ahí, esperando. –Mencionó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – Está esperando que yo pierda el control.

.

 _La_ _paranoia es una forma de conciencia, y la conciencia es una forma de amor. –Charles Manson._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 1.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _Finalmente he llegado con la entrega del primer capítulo de ''Delirios de un Pecador'' que, viene siendo la tercera parte de ''Llamada de Emergencia'' y el cierre de dicha historia._

 _¡Que emoción!_

 _Si bien es un capítulo corto, creo que es un buen inicio para esto._

 _¿Ustedes que creen?_

 _¿Cómo ven a Sasori y Deidara?_

 _Lilia me comenta que ve a Deidara como un enamorado de Sasori._

 _ **¿Y ustedes? xDD**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, no se vayan sin dejar su review._

 _Los reviews me alegran y mucho._

 _Y de cierta forma, espero leer a las personas que estaban acompañándome en **Lazos de Sangre** y **Llamada de emergencia** aquí también._

 _Así que..._

 _Espero leerlas en los:_

 ** _R-E-V-I-E-W-S._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _Pueden agregarme en mi cuenta:_

 _Rosse Schäfer._

 _También pueden dar clic ''me gusta'' a mi página en facebook:_

 ** _Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos a todos._

 _Espero leernos pronto._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. Chapter 2: Spiders and Lilies

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un**_ _ **Pecador.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **Spiders and Lilies.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Yo soy la proyección de la mentira en que vives, júzgame y senténciame pero siempre estaré viviendo en ti. –Charles Manson._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cae la noche mientras él observa las estrellas en el firmamento, el ambiente es frío y silencioso, el agua de la piscina se mueve lentamente y algunos croar de sapos o ranas se escuchan por el lugar; Braun dejó de correr hace media hora y se dejó caer en una esquina del portón.

Él no quería dormir, no ahora, no en ese momento, quizás nunca quisiera hacerlo, cuando tocaba la almohada caía en el universo del sueño; cuando eso pasaba sus sueños le torturaban.

Subían como pequeñas arañas por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a él y su mente, se movían rápidamente y tejían sus telarañas de horror.

 _Atormentando su mente._

 _Atormentando su sueño._

 _Haciéndole sufrir._

Lentamente empezaba a caer en el sueño, sus ojos luchaban pero la inconsciencia ganaba. Lo último que logro ver antes de cerrar sus ojos, fue una estrella fugaz pasar.

 _ **…**_

 _Él caminó por aquel lugar, el fuerte olor de rosas frescas inundó sus fosas nasales, era hermosa la vista, había flores de cada tipo, diversidad de colores y hasta plantas._

 _Caminó libremente por aquel valle, por un momento sintió la pureza del lugar arroparlo y de cierta forma; acompañarle por el recorrido._

 _Por su mente en aquel momento, pasó un recuerdo fugaz de su madre y hermana, se sintió libre en poder agarrar flores para ellas, algo llamó su atención, un ligero movimiento entre los lirios, una pequeña niña salía llorando de este lugar._

 _Él la reconoció en el preciso instante en que la vio._

– _¿Sarada? –Preguntó llamando a la pequeña. La pelinegra lo vio fijamente y corrió envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Sasori la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos mientras la niña despotricaba cosas en contra de alguien._

– _Él la mató, ella no salió más de ahí… Mamá. –El último susurro hizo que un gran escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, avanzó lentamente dejando a la niña en aquel lugar, con cada paso que daba, la opresión en su pecho crecía._

 _Sentía miedo._

 _Sentía culpa._

 _Sentía alegría._

 _Sentía gozo._

 _Al estar al frente del campo de lirios, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sakura estaba ahí, con una mirada triste y una lágrima descendiendo por su rostro._

 _Los lirios estaban marchitos, como el color en el rostro de su hermana._

 _La tierra olía mal, el aire era denso y las hojas caían libremente al piso._

 _Pero lo que más le impresionó, fue que en él no había lamento al ver a su hermana en aquella situación._

 _Incluso sabiendo lo que ahí pasaba._

 _Sakura estaba muerta o posiblemente moría mientras la lágrima descendía por su rostro._

 _Y él reía._

 _Reía mientras las hojas terminaban de caer y el color en la cara de su hermana desaparecía._

 _Reía mientras todo se volvía polvo, incluyendo a Sakura._

 _Rió al ver que a Sarada aún le arropaba el manto de la vida pero que estaba sola._

 _Jodidamente sola._

 _Y se carcajeó a libre y alta voz sin importar que los demás le vieran. Porque ahora no estaba en un campo de flores, ahora todos vestían de negro mientras el ataúd descendía a la tierra. Pétalos de rosa negra caía por todo el lugar mientras la gente le miraba con horror._

 _Era un loco._

 _Estaba loco._

 _Y solo._

 _Malditamente solo._

 _Perdido en la diversidad de sueños y fantasmas que se empeñaban en rodearlo._

 _Una última vez vio a Sarada en aquel sueño. La niña reía con él._

 _Y él se calló momentáneamente al ver esa cara de burla en la niña._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Qué pasaba?_

 _¿Qué hacía?_

 _Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien avanzar hacia él. Levantó su mirada encontrándose con los profundos ojos de su sobrina._

– _Ella descansa en paz ahora. –Susurró. –Pero tú nunca sabrás lo que es eso._

…

– _ **¡SARADA!**_ –Exclamó saliendo del sueño que minutos antes le aprisionaba. El sudor corría libremente por su cara mientras que su mano estaba manchada de tinta. Observó el lugar en donde estaba, nuevamente había llegado al sótano en medio de su inconsciencia. En la mesa reposaba un dibujo.

 _Flores muertas y un rostro llorando._

 _¿Pero de qué era eso? ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Qué era ese dibujo?_

–¿Braun? –Llamó al pesado pitbull. Escuchó el trote acelerado en el piso de arriba y luego de unos minutos el rasgar de unas garras en la puerta. Lo escuchó ladrar al otro lado de ésta y una especie de alivio le embargó.

Estaba en _casa._

Dejó el dibujo de lado mientras observaba la pared de aquel lugar, todo estaba lleno de dibujos extraños y al parecer; hechos por él mismo.

Un mujer vestida de rojo, unos ojos verdes, ojos abiertos de par en par, gotas rojas que quizás serían lágrimas, flores muertas, lágrimas, un enredo de manos, cadáveres, ojos color perla.

 _Muerte._

Y ahora aquel dibujo.

– _Lirios._ –Susurró en voz baja mientras identificaba la flor en aquel dibujo. –Son lirios que simbolizan la vida eterna después de la muerte. –Miró detalladamente el dibujo nuevamente. – _¿Muerte?_ –Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras trataba de entender el significada de aquello. _– Alguien morirá_. –Susurró un tanto ido del momento. – _Y ese alguien estaba ahí._ –Mencionó señalando el dibujo.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo llamando su atención, minutos después de que dejó de producir movimiento fue que sacó el teléfono. Tenía varios mensajes de Sakura y uno de Deidara. Suspiró cansado mientras agarraba el dibujo nuevo y lo pegaba en la pared.

Debía entenderlo en algún momento.

Debía ser capaz de darle sentidos a sus sueños.

–¿Qué me quieren decir? –Preguntó viendo a la pared. – ¿Por qué están aquí?

 _¿Quién eres?_

Un leve aguijonazo de dolor se instaló en su cabeza. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras llevaba su mano al lugar en donde el dolor residía.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

– _Sasori_. –Susurró con la voz perdida. –Soy Sasori, yo… Yo soy… ¿Qué hago? ¿En dónde estoy? –Preguntó desesperado. El teléfono vibró nuevamente, una llamada estaba entrando; sus manos temblaban al coger dicho artefacto. – ¿Hola?

–¿Sasori? –Preguntó la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea. – Soy Deidara. ¿Me recuerdas?

Él titubeó antes de responder.

–No sé. ¿Quién soy? –Preguntó desesperado mientras el dolor estaba presente y se hacía notar más. –Estoy… Jodido. –Su respiración se agitó. –Estoy… Perdido. ¿Quién eres? Necesito ayuda, estoy sólo, mamá no está en casa. –Mencionó al borde del llanto. –Y papá, papá me está llevando. –Mencionó con la voz rota y perdida. –Me está llevando lejos. –Yo… Yo maté a mi hermana, yo la vi caer, yo la dejé caer. Ella…

–¿Sasori? Espera. –Mencionó el otro. –No sigas.

–¿Seguir? ¿Seguir qué? ¿A quién sigo? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tengo tantas preguntas? –Preguntó desesperado aunque una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro.

–Respira. –Susurró. –Estoy saliendo para allá.

– _Sálvame._ –Susurró mientras lágrimas descendían por su rostro. – _Las arañas._ –Jadeó. –Las arañas están viniendo, ellas… Ellas están atormentándome. –El pitido de una llamada cortada fue lo último que escuchó Deidara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía. – 9 am**_.

Sasuke suspiró cansado mientras veía la pila de papeles desordenados encima de su escritorio.

Hoy al igual que otros días más, el trabajo estaba por montón.

Vio que a lo lejos, Naruto también enfrentaba el mismo peso de trabajo y se rió a gusto. Tal parece que el rubio le había escuchado, pues escuchó cómo maldecía su nombre entre lamentaciones.

–Tu maldito hermano es un pesado de mierda. –Gritó el Uzumaki mientras señalaba la pila de trabajos. – ¿Reportes de animales perdidos? ¿En serio? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Mi trabajo ahora se limita a esto.

Sasuke se burló pero luego señaló lo mismo.

–Mi trabajo se resume a verificar si esos malditos animales que tú buscas, llegaron a casa. ¿De qué te quejas? –Naruto rió provocando que el Uchiha también riera de sus desgracias. – Tal parece que el trabajo calmado no es lo nuestro.

– _Quiero sangre._ –Demandó el rubio. –Y mucha.

– _Holy shit._ –Mencionó entre risas. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué me dijiste? –Sasuke le ignoró mientras se sumergía en el desastre de archivos de su escritorio.

–Un día… –Mencionó Naruto. –Solamente quiero que dure un día más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itachi veía con diversión al tonto de su hermano y el mequetrefe de su mejor amigo, Kakashi le hablaba por una video llamada preguntándole el avance de sus miembros favoritos.

–Están bien. –Mencionó con una leve risita. –Están trabajando profundamente.

 _–¿Sabes algo de Sasori? –Preguntó Kakashi. Itachi negó._

–Aún no. –Susurró pero aún así Kakashi le escuchó.

 _–¿Sigues a Sakura? –Preguntó Kakashi en tono sugerente. Itachi negó nuevamente._

–¿Por qué? –Itachi juraría que escuchó un leve tono de molestia en la voz de su superior. –Ella sabe toda la verdad.

 _–Son suposiciones. –Mencionó despreocupado Itachi. –Es mi cuñada, Sasuke es su esposo. Ella también trabajó en este lugar. –Hizo énfasis en aquello. – Ella no ocultaría la verdad de esa forma._

 _–¿Serías capaz de meterla presa si llegara el caso, Itachi?_

El pelinegro se tensó visiblemente.

–¿Tendría que hacerlo?

 _–Es cómplice. –Susurró. –Es cómplice de la muerte de Neji._

–¡No! –Exclamó en alta voz llamando la atención de los quienes pasaban cerca de su oficina. –Ella no hizo nada.

 _–Está encubriendo a un asesino serial._

–¡Es su hermano!

 _–¡ES UN MALDITO ASESINO! –Gritó fuera de sí. –Te engañó._

Itachi le corrigió.

–Nos engañó. –Mencionó secamente. –A todos nosotros.

 _–Él la está engañando. –Mencionó secamente Kakashi. –Sasori es astuto y cínico. –Lo vio fijamente. –Será un dolor de cabeza dentro de poco._

–¿Por qué lo crees? –Preguntó Itachi intrigado.

 _–Es un asesino serial. –Susurró seriamente. –Matar es su vicio. –Suspiró sonoramente. –Cuando esté vacío y necesita ese chispa. –Lo vio. – Volverá a las calles._

–Y ese será el momento de su caída. –Alegó Itachi. –Lo atraparemos.

 _–Itachi. –Mencionó secamente. –Espero que no caigas en el camino._

–No lo haré. –Aseguró. –No caeré hasta verlo tras las rejas.

 _–Cuídate. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara._

Se levantó del lugar en el cual estaba sentado y tomó en sus manos algunos archivos para meterlos en su maletín, avanzó lentamente hacia la salida del despacho.

–Iré a dar una vuelta. –Mencionó secamente mientras veía a su hermano menor. –Sasuke. –Le llamó. – Cualquier cosa llámame.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se sentó al frente de un parque, quizás ver a los niños lo haría tranquilizarse un poco sobre la situación.

Había niños por todos lados corriendo y riendo, niños que lloraban porque no le compraban dulces y otros que le importaba muy poco relacionarse con personas de su edad.

Rió un poco pues aquellos niños le recordaban a Sasuke y su no-amabilidad.

Su mirada se perdió en una niña de cabellera negra y ojos azules, se veía perdida o quizás trataba de buscar en donde esconderse, tenía un uniforme de una escuela cercana y otros niños también le acompañaban.

Lo que no vio venir fue cuando la niña corrió rápidamente a la carretera, su grito no había alcanzado a salir cuando un carro en alta velocidad se llevó a la niña. Fueron segundos en los cuales el cuerpo flotó en el espacio y cayó precipitadamente al suelo.

El corrió rápidamente, de la misma forma en la cual corrieron muchos al ver lo ocurrido, el carro que había llevado a la niña a ese cruel destino huyó rápidamente. La madre se acercó gritando y tratando de ayudar a la niña, pero esta reposaba muerta en el pavimento. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a él, o a la persona que estaba a su lado.

– _Lirios_. –Susurró perdido. Itachi le miró con interés. Era un hombre de aproximadamente su edad o menos, tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes similares a los de su cuñada. –Sus ojos son del color de los lirios. –Mencionó nuevamente. Itachi siguió callado. –Los lirios significan vida eterna después de la muerte.

–¿Está usted bien? –Preguntó llamando su atención.

El pelinegro le miró.

–Soñé con la muerte de alguien. –Lo vio fijamente. –Alguien que quiero mucho y no recuerdo porqué llegué aquí. –Suspiró. – Alguien… Alguien porta el perfume de lirios en su cuerpo. –Sin decir más se fue de la escena. Itachi quedó con un extraño pensamiento rondándole la cabeza.

 _¿Quién era ese sujeto?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa nuevamente, Deidara salió rápidamente a su encuentro con una mirada interrogante.

 _¿En dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó?_

Se leía claramente en la expresión de su cara.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad y preocupación.

 _Él tenía miedo._

Pero no de Sasori, sino de su respuesta.

– _Lirios._ –Susurró levantando una pequeña bolsa con semillas. – _Quería lirios en mi jardín_.

–¿Por qué?

–Vida eterna. –Mencionó vagamente mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta. –Deseo la vida eterna.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Deidara siguiéndole. Sasori encogió los hombros y suspiró.

–¿Quieres café?

–¿Por qué me cambias la pregunta?

–¿Quieres café? –Preguntó nuevamente con fastidio. Deidara asintió.

–¿En donde están?

–¿Qué? –Preguntó con duda.

–Las arañas. –Mencionó el rubio viendo el entorno. –Dijiste que habían arañas, ahora sales que quieres lirios. ¿Qué pasa, Sasori? ¿Qué te atormenta?

Sasori rió levemente.

–Hiciste mal la pregunta. –Susurró. – La pregunta ideal sería. ¿Qué no me atormenta?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. –Horas después.**_

No sabía en qué momento había llegado en casa, ni cuando su esposa le había caído prácticamente a besos en la entrada, pero no se quejaba.

Estaba cansado.

Increíblemente todos esos papeles que su hermano le dio para trabajar, lo habían agotado mentalmente y necesitaba por los menos, un momento de tranquilidad.

Sakura le besaba con pasión mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar el impedimento entre ambas pieles.

La extrañaba, extrañaba su casa, poder estar abrazado a su esposa y sobre todo, poder sentirla.

Se perdió completamente del mundo cuando los besos dejaron de ser simples caricias y se tornaron en algo más intenso que una simple bienvenida, habían llegado a la habitación y estaban tirados uno encima del otro mientras la ropa estaba empezando a sobrar. Sakura le besaba sin pudor alguno mientras él se deleitaba pasando sus manos por las curvas de su esposa; nunca se cansaría de aquello.

Eran ellos dos por ese momento, y era lo que importaba.

Su mano tocó levemente la intimidad de su esposa y un jadeo de gozo salió de los labios de Sakura, su boca se encargaba de dar placer a los pechos de su esposa mientras ella se retorcía bajo su toque.

Sasuke estaba bien en aquel momento mientras veía a su esposa centrarse en él y lo que hacían, él podía seguir su vida de esa forma, siempre y cuando regrese a casa, y Sakura esté ahí.

Con tranquilidad un poco inusual en él empezó a embestir a su esposa, los gritos de Sakura y la expresión de ella era algo de lo cual Sasuke seguramente, jamás se olvidaría.

Verla retorcerse entre sus brazos mientras grita su nombre, era como estar en casa para él.

–Te amo. –Susurró levemente mientras la unión seguía entre el vaivén que generaban ambos cuerpos.

–Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke despertó cuando la luna estaba en su pleno apogeo. Miró su teléfono y vio varias llamadas perdidas de su madre; seguramente Sarada ya demandaba atención de sus padres y no quería estar más con su abuela.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras cogía las llaves del apartamento, miró por última vez a Sakura antes de salir.

Subió los peldaños que le separaban de su madre e hija y tocó dos veces la puerta, escuchó pequeños ruidos en la sala hasta que se consiguió con la cara de su madre, un poco rayada a decir verdad.

– _Sin preguntas_. –Susurró la mujer. –Minutos después apareció Sarada con una serie de pinturas y brochas.

– _Apa_. –Balbuceó la niña antes de estirar los brazos para que este le cargara. Sasuke sonrió antes de tomarla en brazos, la pequeña pelinegra le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente a su padre.

No es que la relación de padre e hija mejorara de un día para otro, sino que… Sarada podía ser muy buena con su padre si Sakura no estaba de por medio.

Cuando Sakura estaba de por medio en aquella relación, Sarada podía ser muy cruel incluso con sus pocos meses antes de tener un año.

Su madre Mikoto le mencionó que la pequeña seguramente había heredado eso de él, Sasuke había reído cuando su madre mencionó que una vez él había llorado toda la noche hasta que Mikoto le permitió dormir con ella y su padre.

Para esos tiempos, él tenía tres años.

Por lo cual, seguramente los celos de su hija tendría que soportarlos por un largo tiempo.

– _Ama._ –Mencionó la niña pegándole en la cara. – _Ama._

–Ya iremos a casa. –Susurró viéndole fijamente mientras pegaba su frente con la de su hija.

–Sarada-chan, puede que te estén preparando un hermanito. –Mencionó con burla la mujer. Sasuke se ruborizó y Mikoto rompió en risas. –Cielos hijo, no seas tan evidente por favor. –Le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo. –Saludos a Sakura.

 _–Mamá. –_ mencionó el pelinegro. La mujer le miró con atención.

–¿Si?

– _Te amo._ –Mencionó depositando un beso en la frente de la mujer. _–Gracias._

 _–Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun._ –Susurró viéndole. –A Itachi también eh, no lo olvides. –Sasuke rió ante el comentario.

–Sabes que soy el mejor hijo que pudieras tener. –Le rebatió con burla. – _Te di una nieta._ –Susurró con aires de victoria.

–¿Y eso qué?

–Las madres siempre mueren por los nietos.

–Quizás. –Sonrió. – _Pero también muero por cenar en familia e Itachi no ha llegado aún._ –Susurró. – _¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_

–No hace falta que preguntes eso madre, siempre eres bienvenida. –Sonrió. La mujer se animó por completo y entró prácticamente corriendo al apartamento, Sasuke la miró con curiosidad hasta que vio que regresaba con una pequeña torta.

–Recuérdame guardarle un pedazo a tu hermano. –Le guiñó el ojo juguetona.

Ella sabía que eso no pasaría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Antigua residencia Haruno / Senju – Senju. / Actualmente residencia de Sasori/Eung.**_

Sasori observó a Deidara acomodarse en una de las habitaciones del primer piso de la casa, estaba cansado de estar solo en cierta forma, su casa o mejor dicho, la casa de sus padres era muy grande para él.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba sólo, más se perdía en la inmensidad del vacío en aquella casa.

No era un juego, pero podía sentir susurros cada vez que avanzaba por algún lugar de la casa. No podía ahogar ninguno de los demonios que bailaban al son de su desgracia, destino y vida.

Estaba jodido siendo juzgado por el silencio. Estaba tratando de reparar algo que no tiene salvación.

 _¿Se puede oír el silencio?_ Se preguntaba cada vez que veía la inmensidad del jardín a oscuras.

 _¿Puedes reparar lo roto?_ Pensó mientras veía el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba el estante de copas que Sakura había roto en el pasado.

 _¿Se puede reparar un corazón? ¿Un alma bastarda?_

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de acercarse a una persona que estaba instalándose en su casa? ¿Por qué le daba miedo estar sólo? ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

– _Lo siento mamá, te amo._ –Susurró sin saber porque mientras veía a Deidara aún en la habitación.

–¿Hablaste? –Preguntó.

–Sí. –Mencionó en voz baja mientras avanzaba. – ¿No tienes miedo de mi? –Preguntó con interés mientras veía fijamente al rubio. Deidara no se inmutó por la fría mirada que el pelirrojo le profesaba.

Más bien respondió de la misma manera.

–¿Tienes miedo, Sasori?

El pelirrojo rompió en risas mientras le veía.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. –Sonrió levemente. –Tienes miedo de mí.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué? –Rebatió con curiosidad. –¿Por qué un asesino como tú me tiene miedo?

Sasori lo vio fijamente mientras una tensa mueca se dibujaba en su rostro.

No sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta.

Optó por lo que creyó mejor, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el segundo piso de la casa, cuando iba por el primer peldaño de la escalera, la voz del rubio le alcanzó como una empalagosa melodía.

–Me tienes miedo porque soy la luz que puede erradicar la oscuridad que habita en ti.

–Si eres mi luz, ven conmigo. –Le invitó a seguirle.

–¿A dónde?

–A mi habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Deidara miró con intensa curiosidad a Sasori, el pelirrojo se despojó de su camisa y quedó solamente en pantalones, le miró fijamente antes de agacharse y apresar su mano izquierda en un grillete de la cama, lo mismo hizo con su otra mano.

–Toma. –Mencionó entregando la llave. –Ven a sacarme cuando sea de día.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó incrédulo al verle.

–Él viene de noche.

–¿Quién?

 _–El Sasori que buscas estudiar._ –Susurró. – _Al menos así, no seré capaz de hacerte daño._

–¿No me quieres hacer daño? –Preguntó viéndolo fijamente.

–No quiero hacerle daño a más nadie. –Se dejó caer en la cama mientras veía el techo. –Déjame dormir ahora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _..._**

 _Estaba nuevamente en aquel campo de lirios, la fría brisa pegaba en su rostro mientras las flores crecían por doquier._

 _Nuevamente vio a la niña correr, nuevamente vio aquella extraña sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrina._

 _Avanzó detrás de la pequeña, esperando que esta por fin le condujera a la verdad de los sueños, pero algo le retenía._

 _Cadenas de hierbas y flores adornaban sus brazos y piernas, la gente le miraba con duda mientras la niña de cabellera negra corría._

 _Pero no era Sarada esta vez. Aquella niña tenía los ojos color perla y lloraba entre la gente._

 _¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué destino tenía? ¿En dónde estaba?_

– _Señorita Hyuga. –Escuchó mencionar. Pero…_

 _¿Quién era la señorita Hyuga? ¿Por qué soñaba con aquella persona?_

– _Arañas. –Susurró al ver un camino de arañas seguir a la niña y subírsele en el cuerpo. –Dejenla. –Susurró tratando de acercársele. **-¡DEJEN A HINATA!** –Gritó sin ser consciente del todo. – **¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué le hacen?** –Gritó sin control._

…

– ** _¡DEJENLA!_ **–Gritó aún en sueños mientras se levantaba precipitadamente de la cama e intentaba salir. _**– ¡ES UNA NIÑA!** _–Deidara llegó al escuchar aquello, observó en silencio mientras Sasori se enfrascaba en una discusión. – _Duele._ –Se dejó caer al piso. – _Hinata._ –Deidara le vio con atención. – _¡¿Por qué?! Déjenla, es una niña. Es mi niña._

–Sasori. –Mencionó de forma abrupta. El pelirrojo no le hizo caso.

– _Es mi sobrina._ –Susurró descolocando a Deidara. – _ **¡ES MI SOBRINA!**_ –Gritó.

Deidara avanzó hacia el pelirrojo y suspiró sonoramente antes de abrazarle. El pelirrojo rompió en llantos mientras apretaba fuertemente a Deidara. – _Las arañas vienen cuando sueño._ –Susurró aún perdido en la incosciencia. – _Ella disfrutan torturando mi mente, mi vida._ –Susurró con la voz rota. – _Sálvame de ellos._

– ** _¿De quién?_** –Preguntó Deidara con curiosidad mientras era apretado en aquel abrazo. – ** _¿De quién debo salvarte?_**

–De aquellos que me ven sin que yo los conozca.

–¿Cómo?

– _Hay gente, mucha gente debajo de mis pies._ –Susurró abriendo los ojos y separándose del rubio. Aún así Deidara notó que no estaba del todo consciente en donde se encontraba. _–Ellos susurran en mis oídos._ –Lo miró fijamente. – _Ellos gritan a mi espalda._ –Suspiró sonoramente mientras una lágrima descendía libremente por su rostro. – _Ellos dicen que yo les maté._

– _Es mentira._ –Susurró Deidara. – _Esas arañas mienten._

–Tienen el perfume de los lirios en su cuerpo. –Mencionó perdido. – _Están muertos y cada uno representa un color de esta cadena que me ata._ –Susurró señalando la cadena gris que lo amarraba a la cama. _–Ellos están aquí, viéndome, viéndonos._ –Susurró con la voz rota. _–Ella está ahí._ –Vio fijamente a la esquina vacía de la habitación. – _¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata? ¿Por qué me llama?_

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Deidara al verlo de esa forma. – _¿Quién eres y dónde estás?_

– _Soy Sasori Akasuna No._ –Susurró fríamente. – ** _Y estoy pisando las puertas del infierno._**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo número 2._**

* * *

.

.

.

 _¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que actualicé?_

 _¿Una o dos semanas?_

 _La verdad no recuerdo muy bien JAJAJAJAJA._

 _La cuestión es que… ¡He venido!_

 _Y…_

 _¿Qué les parece Sasori?_

 _¿Cómo lo ven?_

 _¿Tiene salvación?_

 _*Holy Shit: Santa mierda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ajsiudius puse un pequeño lime SasuSaku, ya que creo que se lo merecen después de tanta cosa con ellos, Sasuki merece sentir a su esposa, supongo(?)_

 _*Lilia le pega un tomatazo*_

 _She's is cruel, pero justa(?)_

 _Jajajaja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews:_

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Please._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He cerrado temporalmente mi cuenta de facebook._

 _Pero no es mi fin, luego sabrán más de mí._

 _Actualmente solo estoy disponible por medio de mi página de facebook:_

 _Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction._

 _Aunque estimo regresar a mi cuenta en algunos días. Quizás el viernes o fin de semana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maria Fernanda, si ves esto. **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

 _Espero la pases muy bien hoy._

 _Te felicité por mi cuenta de facebook, pero minutos después la desactive._

 _Así que busqué otra forma de desearte un lindo cumpleaños._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3: Los delirios de un perdido

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-Reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **3.**_

 ** _Los delirios de un perdido._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _"Aquí estoy pidiendo perdón. No obstante, se que iré al infierno" – Kenneth Bianchi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tus ojos me están tragando._ _  
_ _Espejos comienzan a susurrar._ _  
_ _Las sombras comienzan a ver._ _  
_ _Mi piel me está sofocando._ _  
_ _Ayúdame a encontrar una manera de respirar._

 _ **…**_

Sasori observó por algunos minutos el lugar en donde se encontraba, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, no estaba en el sótano como otros días, su mano seguía atada en aquella cadena, los sueños; los sueños se habían ido. Notó algo extraño, una silla con una sabana.

Él no había puesto eso ahí, ni siquiera había visto esa sabana en casa.

—¿Despertaste? — Escuchó que le preguntaron, su mirada buscó con rapidez y se encontró con unos curiosos ojos azules.

—¿Deidara?

—¿No me recuerdas? —Preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

—Si te recuerdo. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —Es que aún no me acostumbro a que nuevamente estoy viviendo con alguien.

Deidara se relajó mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente. Sin esperárselo, Sasori recibió una manzana, le miró con duda pero Deidara también comía una.

—Yo no tenía manzanas.

—Fui a comprar, me encantan esas frutas. —Se encogió de hombros. —Son las once de la mañana, has dormido mucho hoy.

—¿Once? —Preguntó confundido. — _¡Vaya!_ Con que así se siente dormir como una persona normal.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir, Sasori? —Preguntó Deidara interesado. —Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

—Tengo hambre. —Cambió el tema de conversación. Deidara enarcó una ceja pero no quiso insistir más. —¿Podemos salir a desayunar?

—¿Puedes salir?

—Si me pongo aquella peluca y los lentes de contacto, sí. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —Pero necesitaría que me soltaras la mano.

Deidara sonrío y llevó sus manos a la pequeña cadena que retenía a Sasori.

—¿Recuerdas tus pesadillas?

Sasori se tensó visiblemente.

—¿Cuáles pesadillas?

—¿No quieres hablar de eso?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Mintió.

— _Bien, vamos a dejarlo pasar._ —Susurró mientras por fin abría la pequeña cerradura. —¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó con interés.

—No sé. ¿Conoces algún lugar en donde vendan desayunos buenos?

—Toca el almuerzo, Sasori. —Se burló Deidara. —Podríamos comprar comida china.

—Espaguetis chinos. No me gusta mucho el arroz. —Mencionó con una mueca de asco. Deidara rió por aquello.

Cuando quería, Sasori hacía gestos de niño mimado.

—¿Por qué no te gusta el arroz? —Preguntó queriendo sacarle algo más de información. Lo que sabía de Sasori era porque lo había investigado o porque Sakura le había contado.

Y a decir verdad, Deidara creía que todo lo poco que tenía de Sasori, valía más que las escasas cosas que Sakura pudo decirle.

— _Trauma infantil._ —Susurró. —Deberías recordarlo. —Sasori miró fijamente al rubio. Deidara palideció. —No. —Se corrigió. —Olvídalo, te estoy confundiendo. —Deidara suspiró tranquilo.

 _No había pasado nada, Sasori no había recordado nada aún._

Sin embargo, una nueva pregunta lo dejó en blanco.

—Deidara. —Sasori lo observó fijamente sin perder detalle alguno. —¿En dónde está el resto de tu familia?

—Te lo dije. —Susurró esquivando la mirada. —Tú me salvaste.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó con interés y duda. —Es que… No lo recuerdo. —Se tocó la cabeza. —Recuerdo muchas cosas y muchos rostros, pero el tuyo… El tuyo jamás y nunca lo había visto hasta que te presentaste al frente de mí en ese hospital.

— _Solo tienes mala memoria._ —Susurró levantándose. —Recuerdas lo malo, pero no lo bueno; es simplemente un bloqueo mental. —Mencionó él tratando de que Sasori le creyera.

—Deidara.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó levantando el tono de voz.

—¿A quién dices que maté para salvarte?

El rubio se tensó visiblemente.

—A mi padre. —Mencionó. —Quizás no lo recuerdes entre tanta gente que has visto, pero yo sí. —Lo miró fijamente. —Gracias a ti sigo vivo, Sasori.

Sasori suspiró con una especie de tranquilidad, luego se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar ropa.

—¿Estás listo para salir? —Preguntó. Deidara asintió. —Bueno, tan solo espera un momento en el cual me bañe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori maldijo internamente al ver la cola al frente de él, Deidara reía levemente por aquello.

—¿Puedes dejar de reírte un momento? —Preguntó con fastidio. Aquello avivó más la burla del rubio.

—Oh vamos. —Susurró con una mano en la cara. —¿Nunca has estado en una cola?

—Todo era más sencillo cuando tenía mi placa y uniforme. —Mencionó con fastidio. —Solamente me acercaba a la caja, mostraba el maldito plástico ese, y listo. —Suspiró. —Pero ahora soy un simple mortal más.

—Que yo sepa, no eres diferente a nadie.

Sasori lo miró con burla y Deidara simplemente suspiró.

—Vamos, esto es mejor que pasar todo el día aburridos en tu casa, sé que me pagan por hacerte compañía y cuidar de ti, pero… ¡Hasta Braun necesita aire libre!

—Para eso tiene un gran patio en donde puede correr por todos lados como el perro que es, y defecar libremente.

—¿No has pensado en sus necesidades? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en abstinencia?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa la vida sexual de mi perro?

— _Desde que lo veo desesperado lanzándose a cualquier palo o pierna._ —Susurró con asco. —Me siento acosado por un perro, creo que piensa que soy mujer.

— _La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras mujer._ —Susurró. —Digo, te pareces mucho a una de las amigas de mi hermana. —Lo vio fijamente. Deidara esquivó su mirada. —Hasta se peinan igual.

—Soy hombre. —Mencionó secamente y este fue el momento en el cual Sasori rió. —¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó rodando los ojos.

— _¿Ves? No es gracioso estar aquí y esto ni siquiera avanza._ —Susurró.

—No es mi culpa. —Se excusó. —Pudimos pedir por el carro, pero decidiste entrar.

—¡Dijiste que necesitaba un aire diferente! —Exclamó llamando la atención de todos. Un par de chicas se rieron mientras él se regañaba mentalmente.

— _Veamos, espérame afuera._ —Susurró con fastidio Deidara. — _Yo te avisaré cuando debas venir. ¿Te parece?_

—Me parece perfecto. —Mencionó. —No tardes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Después de que tocó el timbre se dio cuenta de que aquello que estaba haciendo era una total imprudencia, pero… Quería verle, quería hablar con ella.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y con ello, Sasori se encontró con la cara malhumorada de Sasuke.

Suspiró con fastidio tratando de poner su mejor cara.

—Hola. —Saludó más por educación que porque quisiera. Sasuke asintió mientras le daba un espacio para que pasara.

—Sakura está haciendo el almuerzo. —¿Te vas a quedar?

— _No._ —Susurró. —Solamente quería saber cómo estaba ella, pero supongo que está bien, no ha ido más a casa.

—Sarada enfermó estos días. —Mencionó. —Tenía fiebre y Sakura no quería dejarla sola.

—¿Está mejor mi sobrina?

—Sí. —Sonrió levemente. —Ya no está roja como un tomate y empiece a balbucear como siempre. —Suspiró tranquilo.

—Me alegra entonces. —Su teléfono vibró y el supo con eso que Deidara seguramente ya había salido del lugar en donde estaban comprando comida. —Tengo que irme, solo estaba de pasada. —Suspiró. —Dale mis saludos a Sakura y Sarada. —Sasuke asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Se supone que no te gusta hacer esperar a la gente, pero llevo media hora esperándote.

—Nunca te dije sobre ello. —Mencionó Sasori viéndole fijamente. —Casi nunca hemos hablado, pero sabes perfectamente sobre eso. ¿Cómo?

Deidara se tensó visiblemente.

Sasori siguió esperando a que el rubio respondiera, pero los minutos pasaban y Deidara seguía sumido en el silencio.

—Deidara. ¿Quién eres realmente? —Preguntó con interés. —¿En realidad te he salvado?

Silencio.

Lo único que obtuvo fue un frío silencio como respuesta.

— _Me gusta._ —Susurró secamente. — _Me gusta ver la gente morir._ —Lo vio fijamente para que el rubio tratara de entender lo que quería decirle. —Me gusta oír la súplica, sentirme con poder… Y no me gustan las mentiras. —Suspiró antes de enfocar su vista al frente y empezar a conducir. —Me caes bien Deidara, pero por tu bienestar espero que no estés mintiéndome.

—Sasori. —Mencionó secamente Deidara. —Hasta ahora, he sido completamente honesto contigo.

—¿Conoces el significado de la palabra honestidad?

— _Lo conozco._ —Susurró. —Sasori. ¿Tú conoces el significado de la palabra… —Se detuvo antes de concluir. —Lo siento Sasori. —Suspiró sonoramente. —Pero hay cosas que aún no puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiempo al tiempo, ten confianza en mí. —Deidara lo miró fijamente. —Por favor.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Soy la única persona que puede ayudarte.

—Muchos dijeron lo mismo y hoy están muertos… No, corregiré esto. —Suspiró sonoramente mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. — _Yo los maté._

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Sasori detuvo el carro. —¿Les tienes miedo, Sasori?

—¿Por qué debería tenerles miedo?

—Contesta. —Insistió.

—Eres fastidioso. —Volvió su mirada al frente mientras concentraba su mente en recorrer la distancia que faltaba hasta llegar a su casa. —Estás a salvo de mí por los momentos.

Deidara suspiró.

—Sasori.

—¿Si?

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró mientras veía por la ventana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento Uchiha.**_

Itachi se dejó caer en la cama cansado. Había tenido mucho trabajo ese día y la presión que ejercía Kakashi sobre él no lo mejoraba.

Estaba cansado de escucharle decir lo mismo todo el tiempo.

 _Sasori aún está libre._

 _Él es un peligro._

 _No podemos bajar la guardia._

 _Sasori está libre._

 _Sasori es peligroso._

 _Es un arma de doble filo, un día crees que está bien, pero otro día descubres que no._

 _Sakura le está ayudando._

 _Ella es su cómplice._

 _Sigue a Sakura._

Quería sentirse en paz consigo mismo, pero no podía, no con aquel peso encima de él, no con el pensamiento de que estaba a punto de hacer algo malo. ¿Qué tanto debía meterse en la relación de su hermano menor? ¿Qué tanto podría sacarle a Sakura sobre Sasori? ¿Qué tanto sabe Sasuke sobre el paradero de su cuñado?

¿Sasuke estaba siendo completamente sincero con él?

¿Sasuke estaría engañándolo.

Se revolvió el cabello frustrado mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera para decirle a Sasuke que su esposa era sospechosa de encubrir a un asesino serial.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió un corto mensaje.

No espero que respondiera rápido, pero el sonidito que emitió el dispositivo le dio la respuesta que esperaba.

 _Subo en un rato._

Trató de serenarse lo más que pudo mientras veía la foto que estaba en la mesita de noche, estaban su cuñada, Sasuke y él.

Los tres reían mientras el sol apenas se colocaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó Sasuke entrando a su habitación sin tocar. Itachi rió un poco, aquel acto impulsivo de Sasuke nunca cambiaría.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Mencionó seriamente y Sasuke comprendió que el tema en sí, era serio. —Sobre Sakura y Sasori.

Se tensó visiblemente e Itachi maldijo internamente.

Sasuke sabía algo. Podía intuirlo.

—Habla.

—¿Sabes en donde está Sasori? —Preguntó directamente.

—Pensé que hablaríamos de Sakura y él, no sobre mí. —Esquivó hábilmente su pregunta.

—Una vez me dijiste que todo lo que tenía que ver con Sakura, también te involucraba a ti. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No sé nada sobre Sasori.

—¿Y Sakura?

—No sabe nada. —Respondió a la defensiva. —Estamos tratando de vivir nuestras vidas tranquilamente, Itachi. —Suspiró sonoramente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. —Estamos tratando de dejar los fantasmas del pasado atrás.

—Sasori aún estará presente en nuestras vidas. —Mencionó seriamente el mayor. —Mientras no le atrapemos, todos corremos peligro.

—No creo. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —¿No lo ves? —Preguntó. —Él no se ha movido, no se sabe nada de él. ¿Por qué debería ser un peligro? Quizás ni siquiera esté en el país.

Itachi suspiró sonoramente mientras veía su teléfono.

—Kakashi quiere que asigne vigilancia a Sakura las veinticuatro horas del día.

A Sasuke aquello no le sorprendió, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eres consciente que si Sakura sabe sobre el paradero de Sasori puede ir presa por ser su cómplice?

—Sakura no ha matado a nadie. —Dijo secamente. —Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Pero lo está protegiendo. —Mencionó secamente viendo fijamente a su hermano. —¿Lo hace, verdad?

—No. —Mencionó con fastidio. —Ella no sabe nada de él.

—¿Entonces estarías de acuerdo en que alguien esté a cargo de la vigilancia de tu esposa, no?

Sasuke maldijo internamente antes de asentir.

—Me alegra de que nos estemos entendiendo, Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura nunca esperó aquello que Sasuke le dijo en aquel momento, aún estaba muy impresionada por el tono de voz que había usado para decírselo.

 _¡Necesito, no… Te ordeno que no veas más a Sasori!_

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras que Sasuke la veía fijamente y sin dudar en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Decidió romper el denso silencio en el cual se habían estancado. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó con fastidio. **_—¡Lo sabes!_ **—Exclamó. — ** _¡Lo sabes perfectamente!_**

—No lo sé.

— _ **¡Es un peligro para ti, para mí, para nuestra hija!**_

—Sasori está a salvo y está recibiendo…-!

—¿Ayuda? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? —Rió levemente. —Sasori es una maldita bomba de tiempo y lo sabes perfectamente Sakura.

—Hablaste con él hoy. —Mencionó aún tranquila. —Lo viste, él está bien.

—Hoy lo está. ¿Mañana? —Preguntó. —¿Pasado mañana? —La vio fijamente. — ** _¡No sabes nada del futuro, solo vivimos en el presente, Sakura!_**

— _Es mi hermano._ —Susurró con la voz rota. —Prometí que no lo dejaría nuevamente, le prometí…-!

—Las promesas se pueden romper, Sakura.

— _ **¡No!**_ —Exclamó. —No puedo simplemente hacerlo, si lo hago… Si lo hago él pensará que lo estoy dejando de lado… **_¡Lo estaría lastimando!_ **—Exclamó.

—Te estarías salvando y a su vez, estarías salvándole a él.

— _Sasuke-kun._ —Susurró con voz rota mientras trataba de hacerle entender. Pero Sasuke huyó de su mirada.

—Tampoco quiero que lo llames.

—Pero…-!

—Eres mi responsabilidad, eres mi familia. —La vio fijamente. —Solamente soy responsable de ti, no de él.

—Es tu cuñado.

—Es un maldito asesino serial que estuvo a punto de matarte tres veces.

— _ **¡No lo entiendes!** _—Mencionó con una lágrima cayendo. —Él estaba perdido, estaba roto, él…-!

—Simplemente haz lo que sea mejor para ti y para Sasori, Sakura. —Suspiró sonoramente. —Itachi te asignará vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. —Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —Puedes ir presa. —Se revolvió el cabello mientras trataba de calmarse. —Podemos ir presos. —Corrigió. — **_¡Presos por encubrir los actos de un asesino! ¡Somos la justicia, Sakura!_** —La vio fijamente tratando de que ella entendiera. —No podemos ser una fuente de dos aguas distintas, debemos marcar una raya y alejarnos de lo que nos perjudique.

—Es mi hermano. —Mencionó. —Es mi familia, soy lo único que tiene.

—Y si él te quiere de verdad, si él de verdad quiere tu bien, Sakura. —Se sentó al lado de ella. —Si él de verdad quiere protegerte… Él te dejará ir.

—Pero, él no sabía, él era tan pequeño cuando todo pasó. _**¡No tiene la culpa!**_

—Es un hombre, Sakura. **_¡No quieras justificarlo!_** —Exclamó. — ** _¡No quieras tapar el sol con un dedo de tu mano!_ **—Le habló seriamente. — Él sabía lo que era bueno y lo que era malo, y aún así siguió por el camino que él mismo escogió.

—Sasuke-kun… Él siempre estuvo solo, él no… Él no recibió…

—¿Te das cuenta que no tienes manera de justificar sus actos? —Preguntó con fastidio mientras trataba de controlarse. Después de todo no quería pelear con su esposa por aquello. —No seas ciega. —Instó. —No creas en todo lo que él te diga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Sasori observó con curiosidad la pantalla de su celular, había una llamada entrante de Sakura. Se dejó caer en la orilla de la piscina que tenía aquella casa y hundió sus pies en el agua, segundos después fue que decidió contestar.

—¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó directamente. No era muy normal que su hermana llamara, las veces que tenía comunicación con ella, era porque Sakura solía visitarle. Últimamente ella no había ido y de cierta forma aquello le decepcionaba un poco.

— _¡Hola! Estoy bien_. —Mencionó y Sasori rodó los ojos. — _¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo?_

—Estoy bien. —Respondió secamente. —¿Pasa algo? —Insistió nuevamente. —Es raro que llames. ¿Sabes? Normalmente siempre estás aquí con la pequeña Sarada para desayunar o algo.

— _Te llamaba precisamente por eso. —_ La escuchó suspirar profundamente y una extraña sensación de alerta se instaló dentro de él. _—No podré ir más a visitarte._

El silencio fue la respuesta que ella obtuvo. Sin embargo siguió hablando.

 _—Sarada está muy enferma, solo quiere estar en casa y conmigo, salimos pocas veces y no es cómodo para ella._

Sasori aún no hablaba y aquello de cierta forma le asustaba.

— _¿Estás escuchándome?_

Lo que escuchó fue una pequeña risa seca.

— _¿Sabes que tus mentiras son patéticas, Sakura?_ —Susurró secamente mientras hacía que el agua de la piscina se moviera. —¿Por qué mejor no dices que la lástima que sientes por mi ya está muriendo y que no te apetece más venir?

— ** _¡No es eso!_ **—Exclamó. — ** _¡No te estoy mintiendo!_**

—¿Sabes en donde estoy ahora, Sakura?

— _No._ —Negó. — _No sé._

—Estoy sentado en la piscina de la casa, si alzo la vista puedo ver el balcón por el cual decidiste lanzarte cuando huías de mí.

— _¿Por qué me estás hablando de eso ahora?_

—¿Sabes? —Preguntó. —Me odiabas aquel día. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— _Sasori, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación, simplemente estoy diciéndote que no puedo ir más, por lo menos no ahora._

—Todo, Sakura.

— _¿Qué?_ —Preguntó. — _¿De qué estás hablándome?_

—Todo lo que hice fue por ti, porque no estabas conmigo.

— _Sasori… Me estás asustando._

—¿Por qué? — Rió. —¿Por qué deberías estar asustada, policía?

— _Hey! no estoy entendiéndote. —¿De qué?_

—¿En dónde estoy Sakura?

— _Estás en casa._

—Maté a todos porque soy un Dios. —Mencionó ido entre la realidad y los recuerdos. —Hinata, Hinata me decía...-!

— _Hinata está muerta._ —Le recordó. — _¿Estás bien?_

—¿Bien? —Rompió en carcajadas y fue ajeno de que Deidara lo observaba. —Estoy feliz, hay tanta gente viéndome justo ahora, pidiéndome, suplicándome. Estoy en la cúspide.

— _¿Sasori?_

—Tú nunca sabrás, Sakura. —Mencionó con una mirada perdida mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. —Que todo lo hacía por ti, tú. —Susurró seriamente. —Tú siempre me hacías a un lado, y yo lo hice por ti.

— _¿Estás sólo? ¿En dónde está Deidara?_

—¿Quién es Deidara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy siendo consciente en mi entorno? —Preguntó desesperado. —No lo entiendes, y yo tampoco. —Mencionó con la voz rota. —Yo, yo te amaba tanto.

— _Sasori, necesitas ayuda._ —Susurró ella con la voz rota. — _Por favor, no te pierdas._

— _¿De qué? ¿Perderme en qué?_ —Susurró. —Sakura, estoy perdido en muchas memorias, y ellos… Ellos están aquí, recordando mi destino. —Suspiró. —Recordándome que solamente merezco la miseria y el odio.

 _Deidara lo único que hizo fue escuchar mientras Sasori simplemente se perdía entre la inmensidad de todos los recuerdos que lo arrojaban a un precipicio._

 _Y Sakura, Sakura nunca supo cómo ayudarlo a conciliar la paz aquella noche._

.

.

.

 _Estoy en el borde del mundo.  
¿Dónde puedo ir desde aquí?  
¿Debo desaparecer?  
¿Debo hundirme o nadar?  
¿O simplemente debo desaparecer?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 3.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?_

 _Bueno, no importa xD_

 _Lo bueno es que estoy aquí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El fic comienza lentamente desde una perspectiva de un Sasori ''neutral'' aunque sé que más de una está esperando que Sasori caiga nuevamente en lo que llamé oscuridad._

 _¿Adivino o solo flasheo? xDD_

 _¿Será Deidara una ayuda o un detonante para aquello?_

 _¿Deidara está mintiendo acerca de su verdadero origen?_

 _¿Qué creen ustedes?_

 _¿Qué busca realmente al estar cerca de Sasori?_

 _¿Qué pasará más adelante con Sasuke y Sakura?_

 _¿Habrá más problemas por culpa de Sasori y el lazo que aún conserva con Sakura?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo pueden hacer saber a través de los reviews._

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!  
Yo los amo (?) xDD_

 _A las personitas encargadas de seguir una ruedita de odio._

 _Mejor prediquen el amor y la reconciliación ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pueden agregarme a mi cuenta en facebook:_

 _Rosse Schäfer._

 _No muerdo, soy bien buena onda, fangirleo bastante, pero soy chévere._

 _Pueden darle clic ''me gusta'' a mi página en facebook:_

 _Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction._

 _Algún día le cambiaré el nombre (?)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Saludos: Rosse Schäfer._

 _PD: Lamento mucho cualquier error, mi beta revisó el archivo pero yo hice tantos cambios a última hora que bueno, a la final no pasé el archivo definitivo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Chapter 4: Análisis

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader:**_ _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_ _Por estar conmigo aún, por no irse y mandar todo a la kk ;-; Te quiero víbora._

 _ **Recomendación:** Hannah and Volmer. - Benjamín Wallfisch. A cure for Wellness. OST. (Específicamente en la escena o salto 3.)_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **4.**_

 _ **Análisis.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Los odio por excluirme de tantas cosas._

 _Los odio y será mejor que me tengan miedo._

 _¡Odio!_

 _Estoy lleno de odio y me encanta._

 _La naturaleza humana de la gente es su muerte._ — ** _Eric Harris._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(1)**_

Sasori observó el mover del agua en la piscina, la conversación con Sakura había terminado y su teléfono estaba en lo profundo del agua. Su mirada estaba fija en el agua, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Estaba pensando.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía moverse? ¿Qué debía planificar para su futuro?

¿Quizás debería irse lejos?

Aunque funcionara al principio, estaba muy seguro que pronto darían con él.

No tenía deseo de seguir en esas condiciones, quería salir y ver la vida como lo hacía antes, quería tener el dominio en sus manos, ser nuevamente él.

 _Ser un Dios._

 _Ser considerado un Demonio._

 _Ser nuevamente un Loco._

Un bueno para nada, un marginado de la sociedad.

Lo que sea.

—¿Cómo lo ves ahora? —Escuchó aquella pregunta mientras miles de respuestas luchaban en su mente. —¿Cómo ves el mundo, Sasori?

—¿Importa?

—Quizás. —Mencionó tranquilamente el rubio mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pelirrojo. —¿Por qué crees que no importa?

—Nunca he dicho que no importara. —Dijo en completa tranquilidad mientras movía sus pies en el agua provocando así que esta se moviera. Deidara simplemente enfocó su mirada en el fondo de la piscina. Podía distinguir levemente el teléfono del pelirrojo.

—¿Te dijeron algo que no te gustó? —Preguntó tratando de no darle importancia. Sasori simplemente movió con más fuerza sus pies.

— _Tonterías y mentiras._

—¿Quieres salir a comer? —Preguntó el rubio con fastidio mientras cambiaba el tema. —Se me antoja comer comida chatarra, desde que estoy aquí empiezo a sentirme como un hijo de _mami y papi_.

—Nunca fui hijo de _mami y papi._ —Mencionó secamente Sasori mientras se levantaba bruscamente. Deidara maldijo internamente para luego levantarse y seguir al pelirrojo.

—Sabes que no lo dije por mal. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó curioso. —Solamente era un decir, no quería […]

Sasori rió escandalosamente y aquello de cierta forma asustó al rubio. El pelirrojo reía, pero no de felicidad.

Él lloraba.

Deidara observó en silencio como varias emociones eran capaces de salir y ser transmitidas por Sasori.

 _La burla. El rechazo. La ira. El dolor. La miseria. El odio._

Sobre todo aquello que se notaba hasta en la forma de ver el paisaje.

 _El odio a las personas que le rodeaban, el odio al mundo que le tocó vivir._

 _El odio que se tenía a sí mismo por ser un marginado social._

 _Un rechazado._

 _Un huevo podrido_.

—Necesito una cura para esto. —Mencionó con una mueca de asco mientras se limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas del rostro. —Soy tan patético. ¿Verdad?

—No eres, para nada _patético._ —Susurró con una especie de afán en querer demostrarle que se equivocaba. Avanzó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo y colocó su mano en el hombro de este. Sasori lo miró fijamente.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué siempre había gente que quería ayudarlo cuando él sabía que no tenía salvación?

El rubio sonrió levemente antes de darle una pequeña palmada en la cara.

— _Reacciona._ —Susurró con burla. —La comida que quiero tampoco se hace esperar.

Sasori rió levemente y simplemente subió para cambiarse la ropa. Minutos después el rubio fue consciente de que también debía hacer lo mismo ya que el ruedo de sus pantalones también se encontraban mojados.

Sasori inconscientemente recordó a su madre cuando el rubio trató de darle ánimo.

 _Mamá siempre le apoyaba._

 _Pero mamá siempre estuvo con ella._

 _Sakura, ella no. Ella […]_

—¿Sasori? —Preguntó Deidara mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la puerta de la habitación. —Quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que no la tomes a mal. —El pelirrojo lo ignoró mientras buscaba un reloj de mano. La puerta se abrió levemente dando paso a la figura del rubio. —¿Podemos seguir confiando en _Sakura Haruno?_

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por ella fue que tuviste una crisis en la piscina.

—Es mi hermana. —Señaló aquello como si no fuera evidente.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres justificarla con que es tu hermana y sangre de tu sangre?

—La familia nunca traiciona.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —Preguntó el rubio con aires de fastidio. —Tu familia fue la primera en darte la espalda, al igual que a mí. —Después de que dijo aquello palideció completamente. Sasori lo miró fijamente haciendo que el rubio se pusiera aún más nervioso.

 _Familia._

 _Deidara tenía familia._

—¿Mentiste?

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó nervioso el rubio. Sasori apretó las manos en forma de puños antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Me mentiste? —Preguntó iracundo, sus ojos acusaban directamente a Deidara.

—Te dije que te explicaría mi verdad en algún momento.

— _ **¡La quiero ahora!**_ —Gritó señalando al rubio. —Dame una maldita razón por la cual debo seguir confiando en _ti._ —Expresó lleno de ira. _**—¡Mierda!**_ —Exclamó quitándose con furia el reloj que intentaba ponerse. Aquello impactó en contra de una mesita de madera pero poco le importó. —Toda la gente que me rodea tiene un gran saco de mierda encima. —Expresó. _—¡Confíe en ti! ¡Te creí!_

— _ **¡No estoy mintiendo sobre mi origen!**_ —Esta vez fue el rubio que gritó y Sasori calló en seco. — _¡Son muchas cosas! ¡Demasiadas a decir verdad!_

—Entonces _dilas_. —Rebatió con ira mal contenida el pelirrojo. —No hagas que piense que quieres ayudarme cuando seguramente eres una mierda más del montón.

—¿Y tú? —Rebatió el rubio. —¿Cuándo serás honesto? ¿Cuándo dirás toda la verdad sobre ti?

—No tengo más nada que decir sobre mí, lo sabes todo.

—Por boca de otro, por lógica de otro. _**¡Quiero ayudarte!**_ —Gritó. — _ **¡Quiero saber todo lo que te pasó por ti mismo, no por alguien más!**_

—¿Qué cuesta entender en que fui simplemente un niño ultrajado por la vida? ¿Te divierte ver a la gente ser malditamente infeliz, Deidara?

— _Soy igual que tú, Sasori._ —Susurró el rubio. —Solamente que yo no terminé _cómo tú._ —Fue lo último que dijo para salir de la habitación. Minutos después Sasori escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y las llantas de un auto alejándose de aquella casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **(2)**_

Deidara avanzaba lentamente por aquella acera, su mirada estaba fija en el piso mientras un sin número de preocupaciones rondaban por su cabeza.

 _¿Debía no volver más?_

 _¿Debía dejar solo a Sasori?_

 _¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?_

 **…**

 ** _Años atrás._**

— _¡Ese bastardo! —Mencionó. —Tú y tu madre tienen la culpa de que seas así, un drogadicto bueno para nada. **¡Mandaste tu futuro para la mierda!** —Exclamó el hombre rubio mientras señalaba al portador de los ojos azules. _

_Deidara simplemente tenía su vista fija en la pequeña joven de cabellera rubia tan similar a la suya._

— _Debe irse. —Gritó. — **¡No podemos recibirlo nuevamente aquí!** —Trató de hacer ver su posición. —Nuestra niña, dañará a nuestro bebé. _

**…**

—La familia es una cagada. —Mencionó pateando una lata de refresco. —¿Estarán siquiera vivos? —Preguntó con fastidio mientras esperaba para cruzar. Una conocida risa llegó a sus oídos y por un momento se tensó en aquel lugar, conocía esa risa y conocía la persona que era capaz de reír así. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente el lugar y ante él vio a aquella joven tan similar a él.

Iba riendo agarrada de la mano con un pelinegro.

Ella iba feliz al lado de aquel hombre.

Se quedó completamente paralizado mientras ella cruzaba la calle y quedaba casi al frente de él, cuando quiso irse era muy tarde, la rubia lo miraba fijamente mientras la sorpresa invadía su rostro.

—Deidara. —Mencionó ella aún impresionada.

—Ino. —Suspiró con fastidio mientras le devolvía la mirada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **(3)**_

La lluvia cayó haciendo que el agua de la piscina se moviera entre cada golpe de las gotas, Sasori observó en silencio mientras corría el tiempo.

Eran las diez de la noche, _Deidara_ aún no llegaba.

Estaba solo, _tenía miedo._

Cerró los ojos levemente mientras el sueño intentaba apoderarse de él.

 ** _…_**

 _Él escucha a alguien tararear mientras que su visión poco a poco se despierta, empieza a percibir en el lugar un olor dulzón que llega a sus fosas nasales, Sasori se levanta de la cama improvisada en la cual estaba y observa con amplitud a una mujer de cabellera rubia hacer desayuno, quería ir, quería sentarse en aquella mesa, quería nuevamente saber lo que era una familia, pero las pequeñas cadenas que se encontraban en sus pies no lo dejaban avanzar más de la cuenta._

 _Él estaba ahí observando aquella familia, aquella madre y padre, aquel niño._

 _Aquel niño que quizás nunca conocería._

 _La mujer de cabellera rubia voltea y lo ve en una esquina, un estibo de sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras recoge las sobras y las sirve en un plato. Con paso lento avanza y llega hasta donde él estaba, el plato resbala de sus manos y el contenido es esparcido por todo el piso, el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en la mesa corre hacia su dirección e ignorando los reclamos de la mujer, le da la mano al pequeño pelirrojo._

— _Sasori. —Susurra animado mientras el azul de sus ojos se pierde entre los bultos de sus parpados._

 _El pequeño pelirrojo sonríe también mientras aún se aferra a la mano de aquel niño._

 _No te vayas, no me dejes._

 _Quiso decirlo, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, la mano de pequeño niño había desaparecido y el pequeño rubio había sido arrebatado de su entorno._

 _ **…**_

—¿Sasori? —Deidara lo movió bruscamente para que despertara, el pelirrojo murmuraba algunas cosas que eran inentendibles para el oído humano. El rubio bufó antes de levantar al pelirrojo y arrastrarlo como pudo hasta su habitación.

Lo dejó tirado en la cama mientras se encargaba de desvestir al pelirrojo, su pantalón estaba mojado hasta las rodillas y, Deidara sabía que si lo dejaba así seguramente enfermaría.

Y no estaba de humor para atender a un enfermo.

Menos a Sasori.

Cuando retiró el pantalón, lo tiró en una esquina de la habitación, abrió cajón por cajón hasta que consiguió un short de pijama que ponerle, suspiró cansado dejándose caer en la silla que la noche anterior había dejado ahí. Observó su teléfono por una mínima fracción de tiempo antes de bloquearlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Trató de recordar la canción de cuna que su _madre_ siempre le tarareaba en las noches, aquellos días en los cuales tenía una _familia_ o algo parecido a ello, su atención fue a parar en Sasori y como este seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido.

 _Madre, madre, madre, madre, madre._

 _Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor._

 _Familia, familia, familia, familia, familia._

 _Odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio._

Deidara se preguntaba cual era el mayor impulso de Sasori para hacer lo que hacía, era consciente de que toda su vida estaba llena de problemas, pero de alguna forma; el factor clave debía ser algo más.

Todos los marginados sociales daban de excusa lo mismo: _El rechazo de la sociedad para con ellos._ Y todos los medios les creían, todos estaban de acuerdo en que aquello solamente era la razón, pero él sabía de antemano que no era simplemente el rechazo que los hacía sentir así, que los llevaba a esa orilla entre la cordura y lo no sano, entre lo bueno y lo malo.

Sacó nuevamente el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó, buscó en su carpeta de archivos y encontró el documento que llevaba escribiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Leyó nuevamente lo que anteriormente llevaba escrito y empezó a anexar.

 ** _Akasuna No. Sasori._**

 _ **Edad:** 29 años. _

_**Estatura:** 1,64.1 m._

 _ **Tipo de sangre:** AB._

 _ **Coeficiente Intelectual:** 120._

 _ **Día:** Tres. (3) **Noche:** Cuatro. (4)_

 _ **Progreso:** Ningún avance._

 _ **Diagnóstico:** Esquizofrenia. _

_**Tendencia:** Asesino Serial. _

_**Tipo:** **Según su zona:** Local._

 _ **Según sus procedimientos:** Organizado._

 _ **Según la motivación de sus asesinatos:** Visionario. – Poder. – Control. _

**_[…]_**

 _ **Motivo:** Tendencias a creerse el Dios de alguien. Ser la luz de éste y llevarle al paraíso. _

Levantó su vista y la fijó nuevamente en el pelirrojo que seguía durmiendo, lo observó detalladamente antes de sumergirse nuevamente en el teléfono.

Empezó a teclear nuevamente mientras recordaba algunas cosas que le había pasado la policía acerca del pelirrojo.

Según Hatake Kakashi y Natacha, Sasori era solamente un asesino serial organizado, lo cual calzaba perfectamente con sus actitudes, era socialmente reconocido y bien visto, era sumamente inteligente a la hora de crear planes, despistar a la policía y ocultar sus huellas de la escena del crimen.

No improvisaba nunca, poseía un alto contenido intelectual, siempre estaba al día con las noticias; beneficios de ser un miembro activo en la policía y estar al frente de su mismo caso, si por azares del destino quedaba algo en el lugar, era rápido a la hora de deshacerse de cualquier prueba incriminatoria.

Según sus propios estudios, coincidía en algunas ocasiones con su colega y el antiguo jefe de la policía. Sin embargo; había otros caracteres que estudiar y de cierta forma: Profundizar.

Deidara pensaba y estaba completamente seguro que Sasori aparte de ser un asesino serial organizado, estaba entre las características del: _Local, Visionario, y el de Poder - Control._

 _¿Por qué?_

Sasori tenía un rango o zona fija de _trabajo_ amplia. Por ejemplo: Primeramente operaba en _Atlanta_ y era conocido como un coleccionista que mataba y robaba órganos. _ **[…] ***_ Tenía un alcance medio entre 15 de cada 40. En _New York_ fue que tomó más fuerza y fue conocido y relacionado con varios sucesos que aún no se sabe con exactitud si era él la mente maestra detrás de todo aquello.

 _Visionario:_ Fue anexado recientemente por las cosas que Deidara había escuchado y porque dada su condición de esquizofrenia, era más acertado. El asesino serial visionario era movido o influenciado por voces, veía cosas y se podía decir que tenía _visiones_. Su visión de la realidad era teñida por delirios fantasiosos, dentro de los cuales se podían colar muchas cosas, tanto apariencias humanas, rostros u otros entes.

Sasori padecía de aquello.

 _Por Poder y Control:_ Según lo que sabía de Sasori, éste había sido dominado toda su vida, abusado, maltratado y subyugado. Le faltaba mucho para llenar aquella planilla pero, por algunas cosas que había escuchado de Sakura, a Sasori le encantaba tener el control de toda la situación y hacérselo saber a su víctima.

Suspiró cansado y bloqueó el teléfono nuevamente. Iba a dormirse hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Sasori no estaba en la habitación.

Tan distraído estaba anotando aquellas cosas que no se dio cuenta en qué momento el pelirrojo había salido. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, escuchó el leve sonido de pisadas en la planta baja y esperó un momento mientras trataba de recordar lo que le decía Sasori sobre sus problemas para dormir.

 _Amanezco en un lugar diferente._

 _Nunca recuerdo nada._

 _Siempre estoy dibujando._

 _ **[…]** El sótano._

 _¡El sótano!_ Sasori debía estar en el sótano. Bajó en completo silencio y siguió su camino directamente hacia el lugar.

Vio la puerta entreabierta y encomendándose a cualquier Dios que le escuchara, entró.

Sasori estaba sentado en una silla tarareando una especie de canción de cuna que de cierta manera, le daba miedo pero le parecía familiar. Asemejaba a un canto de una mujer por lo fino de éste, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada mientras entonaba aquella lírica.

Lo vio sentarse en una mesa mientras tomaba un papel.

—¿Hoy que debo hacer, _madre_? —Preguntó al vacío. —Escuché que ella no vendría más, ella me dijo que estaría conmigo pero ya no vendrá. —Deidara observó que la mano del pelirrojo se movía ágilmente por el papel. _—¿Matarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería matarla madre?_ —Mencionó con la voz rota. — _Por favor madre_. —Pidió. — _Por favor no me alejes de ella._

Deidara observaba en completo silencio todo aquello, Sasori a veces reía, a veces lloraba, en ocasiones se molestaba y gritaba provocándole un gran susto.

Por último lo vio desplomarse encima de la mesa con la mano negra producto del carboncillo.

Se acercó lentamente al lugar y observó el dibujo. Había una mujer que no lograba identificar de ningún lado, sus ojos estaban pintados completamente de negro y en lugar de su boca, había una flor completamente negra.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel retrato, fue el vació palpable en los ojos de aquel dibujo. Observó detalladamente los retratos que había en las paredes. Flores. (Específicamente: Lirios.) Mujeres, ojos.

Había un cuadro central de una mujer muy linda a su vista. Aquello era una obra de arte ante sus ojos.

— _Gran madre._ —Susurró. Sintió un apretón en su mano y volteó bruscamente. Sasori lo tomaba fuertemente.

— _Te encontré._ —Susurró. — _Por favor._ —Pidió. — _No te vayas otra vez._ —Cayó nuevamente en el sueño mientras que Deidara veía aquello.

Se mentalizó que nuevamente debería llevar a Sasori al cuarto y con aquello en mente empezó a caminar arrastrando al pelirrojo. Lo dejó tumbado en esta y con delicadeza limpió sus manos.

Cuando despertara, Deidara sabía que Sasori estaría confundido. Pero quería ver hasta qué grado Sasori era consciente sobre aquella situación.

Por ese motivo limpiaba sus manos y se encargaba de eliminar cualquier rastro, incluso aquel dibujo nuevo. Lo llevaba doblado en un bolsillo cuidadosamente.

 _«_ _¿Madre?_ _»_ Pensó. _«_ _¿Cuál madre? ¿De qué hablará?_ _»_

 _«_ _No te vayas otra vez_. _»_ En aquel momento sintió una punzada de reconocimiento. Aquello ya lo había escuchado de la boca del pelirrojo.

Estaba cerca, inconscientemente Sasori se acercaba a la verdad de ellos y su relación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **(4)**_

Sakura intentó llamar por sexta vez pero el mensaje del buzón de voz era su respuesta.

Suspiró frustrada mientras dejaba caer el teléfono desechable en la cama. Sarada estaba jugando con un rasca encías.

Sasuke la observaba en silencio.

Sabía que Sakura no le había hecho caso.

—Sakura. —La mujer tembló visiblemente. — _¿Por qué?_

Sakura quiso hacerse la que no entendía, pero Sasuke avanzó directamente hacia ella y la alzó bruscamente agarrándola por los brazos.

— _ **¡No nos hagas esto!**_

— _No sé de que hablas._

—Sakura, ahora somos una familia, Sasori, Sasori puede hundirnos.

 _—Es mi hermano._ —Susurró con dolor. — _Le prometí_ _**[…]**_

— _ **¡No!**_ —Gritó aferrándose aún más a ella. _**—¡No lo entiendes!**_ —Mencionó desesperado. Quería que Sakura entendiera la magnitud de lo que se les venía encima. _**—¡Nos meterán presos! ¿Entiendes? ¡Encubrimiento, Sakura!**_ Hemos encubierto a un asesino serial, sabemos que está vivo, sabemos en donde está. _**¡SABEMOS TODO DE ÉL!**_

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse. —Mencionó en negación. — _No te preocupes. **[…]**_

— ** _¡ENTIENDE!_ **—Gritó soltándola. Sakura cayó nuevamente en la cama. Sarada lloraba esta vez. _— **¡No me importas tú, no me importa lo que pase conmigo!** _—Exclamó. —Me importa **_MI hija,_ su _FUTURO._ **—Recalcó aquellas palabras. _— **¡No perjudicaré a mi hija por tu estúpido deseo de defender a un maldito asesino!**_

—No es… _**¡No es así!**_

—Escúchame bien, Sakura. —Mencionó viéndola fijamente. — Si tengo que alejarme de ti con Sarada, no lo dudaré. —Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello. _**— ¡Alejaré todo lo que pueda dañar el futuro de mi hija!**_

— _Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke maldijo internamente al escuchar a su esposa.

Pero no se retractó. No dio paso atrás.

— _Te amo_. —Dijo sinceramente mientras apretaba los puños. — _Sabes que te amo, Sakura._ —Mencionó dejándose caer al lado de su esposa. — _Pero MI hija es lo más importante ahora._

Sakura sollozó como no había llorado en un buen tiempo aquel día. Sasuke había tomado a Sarada en brazos y la había dejado para que pensara lo mejor para ella y para su familia. ( _ **No Sasori**_.) Sino él y Sarada.

 _Su nueva familia._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _(5)_**

Sasori despertó bruscamente.

Observó el lugar en cual estaba, era su habitación. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz del sol se asomaba por ésta, miró sus manos y frunció el ceño.

Estaba seguro que sus manos _ **[…]**_ Algo había pasado, pero él, estaba en la habitación, sus manos estaban limpias, y él estaba en pijama.

Se levantó perezosamente y bajó al primer piso, Braun estaba dormido al lado de la puerta, observó el lugar y notó la ausencia del rubio.

 _No estaba._

 _No había venido._

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y el alboroto de Braun en la puerta, avanzó lentamente y observó que Deidara llevaba una pequeña bolsita de comida.

El rubio solamente le sonrió cuando pasó. Sasori le siguió en completo silencio.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina bajo aquel ambiente.

Pero Sasori quería respuestas.

Sasori quería saber más sobre Deidara y su pasado.

— _¿En dónde estabas?_ —Preguntó con la voz ronca.

Deidara arqueó las cejas con curiosidad y luego sonrió.

—¿Te importa?

—Se supone que debes cuidarme.

—Eso hago, pero no confías en mí.

—Tú tampoco confías en mí, Deidara. —Agregó el pelirrojo mientras recibía una cajita de hamburguesas. —Aún no sé la verdad de tu origen y seguramente tú sabes todo sobre mí.

—Sasori. ¿Recuerdas la noche anterior?

El pelirrojo se tensó visiblemente. Pero la respuesta de cierta forma desconcertó al rubio.

— _No sé nada._

— _¿Cómo?_

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud, yo estaba. ¿Dormido? Pero sentía que hablaba con alguien. —Frunció el ceño mientras sacaba algunas lechugas de la hamburguesa. A Deidara aquello se le antojó gracioso. Parecía un niño chiquito, incluso podía decir que un puchero adornaba la cara del pelirrojo. —Había una mujer conmigo. ¿Alguien vino anoche?

A Deidara aquello le intrigó.

 _«_ _¿Qué haré hoy, Madre?_ _»_ Recordó vagamente.

— _Llamabas a alguien, madre._ —Susurró. — _No sabía de quien hablabas._

—¿Estaba en la habitación o en el sótano?

—En el sótano. —Respondió el rubio. — _Sasori._ —Susurró viéndole fijamente.

El pelirrojo palideció notoriamente.

Aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos eran tan similares a unos que él ya había visto. Él, Deidara… El niño, aquel niño de aquella casa.

— _Deidara._ —Su voz sonó entrecortada. — _Deidara. ¿Quién eres tú?_ —Preguntó con la voz rota mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de la mano.

El rubio suspiró sonoramente antes de responder.

— _Hace veinte años atrás nos conocimos_. —Susurró. — _Sasori._ —Lo miró fijamente. — _Yo soy el niño que olvidaste en aquella casa, y a la vez; el niño que salvaste._

.

.

.

 _La cura para la condición humana, se encuentra en la enfermedad; pues en ella está la esperanza de una cura. — Dr. Volmer._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Fin del capítulo número 4.]**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de Lilia Sierralta. Beta-reader:**_

 _Lamento mucho cualquier error en mi trabajo de revisión y corrección. He leído y revisado esto a las 4 am y sé que pude olvidar alguna cosilla. En realidad os dejo esta nota porque sé que Rosse no revisará nuevamente._

 _¡Mis disculpas! Ahora si pueden leer a Rosse y saber que opina ella de éste capítulo. Buen día._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora sí. ¡Hoola!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Excusen a mi pobre beta, está cansada la pobre y ya casi ni ve._

 _La vejez le pasa factura. (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llego dos o tres semanas después, no me acuerdo. Pero llegué con la actualización número 4 de esta historia._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Esto: [...] Significa que el texto, frase o palabra no está completo o quedó a medias. Ahora lo verán mucho y es tiempo de que sepan. (?)_

 _Otra aclaración:_

 _Este fic es SS, si. Porque son principales y la inicial de este fic ''Llamada de Emergencia.'' Tenía sus toques SS, pero en ''Delirios de un Pecador'' Si leen el nombre se dan cuenta que la historia está más centrada en Sasori que en Sasuke y Sakura._

 _A decir verdad, el protagonismo lo llevan, primeramente Sasori y Deidara. Luego Sasuke. Y por último Sakura._

 _El rated M no solamente sugiere contenido sexual, sino que también toca los puntos de problemas psicológicos, mentales. Etc._

 _Por si tenían el pendiente de si habrá Lemon o no en este fic, creo más que nada que será Lime._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La canción que tarareaba Sasori y la que anteriormente tarareaba la mujer que le ''cuidaba'', es parte del soundtrack de la película: A cure for Wellness._

 _Se llama: Hannah and Volmer'' de Benjamín Wallfisch._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ino hace su primera aparición el fic sino me equivoco, y nada más para encontrarse con Deidara._

 _¿Qué tipo de relación los unirá?_

 _¿Deidara es el niño que Sasori recuerda?_

 _¿Cuál es la verdadera conexión entre ambos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que la parte en la cual Deidara explica o llena las casillas de características de Sasori no se leyera aburrida, estuve borrando y cambiando buscando la forma que no fuera tan tedioso para ustedes leerlas._

 _¿Coinciden ustedes con los tipos de asesino que nombró Deidara?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo este fic._

 _¡Lo agradezco mucho, mucho!_

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews._

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Más a mí. (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Pueden dar clic ''Me gusta'' a mi página en facebook: Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction._

 _O también agregarme a mi cuenta en facebook: Rosse Schäfer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Agradecimientos nuevamente a mi beta-reader: Lilia ''Víbora'' Sierralta._

 _._

 _Agradecimientos a ustedes por leer._

 _._

 _Para los lectores de México si es que hay, espero estén muy bien ;-;_

 _¡Fuerza y resistencia! Ustedes pueden salir adelante._

 _Dios los bendiga._

.

.

.

 _Saludos nuevamente._

 _Gracias otra vez._

— _Rosse Schäfer._


	5. Chapter 5 Lo que quiero ser

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **5.**_

 _ **Lo que quiero ser.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Todo lo que empieza, tiene un fin._

 _Todo lo creado, se puede destruir._

 _._

 _._

Itachi observó nuevamente el lugar en el cual estaba y por tercera vez en la ocasión, maldijo internamente.

¿A quién se le ocurría reunirse con alguien que no conocía solamente porque tenía información de Sasori?

 _Sí. A él_.

La mesera de aquella tienda había pasado preguntándole si necesitaba algo más y él estuvo a punto de pedir la cuenta cuando lo vio.

Venía con una capucha negra que cubría todo su cabello y con unos lentes que cubrían gran parte de su cara, pero reconocía aquel color de cabello. Reconocía esa mirada vacía pero a la vez burlona que solamente portaba aquel hombre que llamó alguna vez: _mejor amigo._

Preguntó si no tenían algo más fuerte que un café en el menú y la joven rió mientras asentía. Él pidió dos tragos y la chica lo miró con duda hasta que sintió el mover de la silla del frente.

Ella le sonrió amablemente al invitado que tanto esperaba su cliente y sin decir más; salió en búsqueda del pedido.

—Sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre. ¿No, Itachi? —Preguntó con desdén. Itachi palideció cuando el joven retiró por completo la capucha y dejó a simple vista su cabello. Retiró los lentes de su cara y lo vio fijamente. —No. —Mencionó con burla. — No Itachi. —Sonrió. —No es un fantasma ni nada por el estilo, soy yo, soy Sasori, en vivo y en directo.

—Estás exponiéndote ante un policía, eres prófugo de la justicia. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, que amable al preocuparte por mí y mi seguridad. —Se mofó.

—Corrección, es una buena oportunidad para poder ponerte en tu lugar.

—¿Según tú cuál es mi lugar? —Calló un momento en el cual la mesera se encargó de acomodar los pedidos. Tomó del vaso y probó levemente la bebida. —Sigues tomando cosas de niñas, no me sorprende.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Eh?_ —Sasori lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con interés. —¿Sabes que puedo arrestarte en este preciso momento?

—¿Qué te asegura que puedes hacerlo? —Interrogó. —¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el mando en esta situación?

—¿No es obvio eso? —Itachi rió divertido. —Estás aquí. —Mencionó señalando el entorno en donde estaban. —Con una sola llamada puedo hacer que todos los oficiales de seguridad estén en segundos aquí.

—Tu mamá sale exactamente en diez minutos de su clase de yoga. —Itachi palideció. —Su traje azul le queda muy bonito a decir verdad. —Sonrió con malicia. —¿Alguna vez te dije lo jodidamente preciosa que me parecía tu mamá?

Itachi golpeó la mesa sonoramente llamando la atención de los demás comensales en el lugar. Sasori rió sonoramente mientras nuevamente daba un trago a su bebida.

— _Te propongo un juego._ —Susurró Sasori. —¿ _Estarías dispuesto a jugar?_ —Itachi lo vio fijamente mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas.

—¿Por qué mencionaste a mi madre en esta conversación?

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó Sasori con fastidio. —Quiero mostrarte claramente quién sigue teniendo el poder.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino esperaba impacientemente en aquella cafetería, Deidara llevaba más de media hora de retraso y si no lo conociera, hace rato se hubiese marchado del lugar.

Lo vio avanzar lentamente como si llevara arrastrando un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Sonrió levemente cuando el gesto de fastidio en la cara de su primo cambió.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron algo sobre la puntualidad?

—Perdón, Ino. A diferencia de ti, mi vida fue una mierda. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ino cambió su actitud mientras le arrimaba un sándwich y una taza de café. Deidara agradeció el gesto.

—Estoy con un amigo. ¿Ok? Él muy canalla se la pasa hablando de la puntualidad y que odia los retrasos, pero hoy hizo todo malditamente lento. —Ino río un poco ante el ceño fruncido del rubio. —¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó. —¿Qué tal ha sido tu vida?

—¿Qué tal la tuya? —Preguntó ella. El arqueó la ceja y a Ino aquello se le antojó gracioso. —Sí, lo sé, tú preguntaste primero.

—Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe. —Mencionó de forma escueta mientras mordisqueaba el sándwich. —¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes todo de mí.

— Mi padre siempre pensó que hizo lo mejor para ti.

—Tu padre es un maldito cabrón. —Mencionó tranquilamente. Ino arrugó el mantel de la mesa. —Discúlpame, pero es la verdad. —Ni una pizca de arrepentimiento logró detectar la rubia en aquello.

—Comprendo que mi tía no estaba bien de salud.

—Mi madre era una mierda, lo sabes, no es necesario que te limites. —Mencionó con fastidio. —Somos los culpables de la muerte de tu hermano, de la desdichada vida de…—Ino le interrumpió.

—No somos culpables de nada. —Mencionó secamente. —Tú eras un simple niño al igual que yo.

—Por mi culpa tu hermano murió.

—Mi hermano era lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que se estaba metiendo cada vez que iba a esas fiestas. —Declaró la rubia. —Que lamentablemente mi papá se cegara contigo, bueno… Lo siento, en serio lo siento, Dei.

El rubio sonrió.

—Supongo que es todo. ¿No? —Preguntó el rubio. —Ya has limpiado tu conciencia, no hay nada malo entre nosotros. ¿Puedo retirarme? —El rubio empezó a levantarse pero la voz de Ino lo detuvo.

—¿Cómo está él?

—¿Quién? —Pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

— _Sé que vives con él._ —Susurró y el rubio a regañadientes vuelve a sentarse. —¿Qué buscas? ¿Salvarlo?

—Ayudarlo. —Mencionó Deidara escuetamente mientras jugaba con sus manos. —Pude ser un niño, pude no tener la culpa de todo lo que pasó en esa casa, pero estuve ahí, Ino. —La miró fijamente. —Escuché todas y cada una de sus súplicas. —Ino asiente en señal de apoyo.

—¿Por eso… —Ino se muerde el labio dudando. —¿Por eso te hundiste en las drogas?

—Necesitaba olvidar, Ino. —Mencionó. —Necesitaba por una noche tener paz y no recordar todo lo que en esa casa se vivía. —Suspiró sonoramente y levantó la mano llamando nuevamente a la mesera. Pidió un café fuerte mientras que esta vez Ino se animó a pedir un refresco. — _Mamá, mamá era buena. —_ Susurró. — _Te lo juro que sí, Ino._ —La mirada del mayor se cristalizó pero no dejó caer ni una sola lágrima. —Fue cuando llegó ese bastardo a su vida que todo cambió.

—¿Tu padre adoptivo? —Preguntó Ino. ´

— _No._ —Susurró. —Sabes bien que él no era _padre adoptivo._ —¿Nunca lo conociste, Ino?

—¿A quién? —Preguntó con duda. —Para ese tiempo, aún no existía.

—Olvídalo. —Mencionó.

—Quiero saber. —Rebatió la rubia. —Vamos, Deidara, somos familia.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha que ese hombre llamado Dan. —Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la mención de aquel nombre. —Era algo más que un amigo de mi madre.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —Preguntó con miedo. —No. —Negó rápidamente mientras la palidez en su rostro aumentaba. —Deidara, eso no puede ser.

El rubio miró fijamente al vacío.

—¿Qué tan seguro podemos estar que Dan solamente tiene dos hijos?

—¿Cuándo conoció mi tía a Dan?

— _Veía a Dan desde que tengo memoria, Ino._ —Susurró el rubio. —Siempre estaba junto mi madre y mi padre.

—Quizás solo eran buenos amigos.

—Quizás estaban los tres locos de remate. —Mencionó. —Mejor olvidemos el tema. —Ino asintió en silencio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura observó reír a Sarada. La pequeña niña cada vez se movía más rápido por el apartamento mientras intentaba alcanzar a Sasuke.

El pelinegro hablaba por teléfono y ni cuenta se había dado que su pequeña hija le seguía cada paso que él daba.

Se levantó al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje, sonrió al ver que era Shizune, una antigua amiga de su madre preguntándole como llevaban todo. Respondió rápidamente antes de levantarse y preparar un pequeño bolso. Aquel día irían de paseo, Sarada estaba muy emocionada mientras pisaba cada vez más fuerte sus zapatos nuevos.

—¿Estás lista? —Escuchó la pregunta de Sasuke. Ella asintió aunque luego se dio cuenta que Sasuke no la estaba viendo y respondió con un rápido _sí._

El camino al parque iba sumido en un silencio tranquilo, desde la última vez que habían hablado de Sasori, no se hacía mención del tema. Sakura esperaba en el fondo que Sasuke cambiara su forma de pensar.

Aunque también lo entendía.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en torno a ellos, lamentablemente todo eso había sido ocasionado por la aparición de Sasori en sus vidas.

Si bien, hoy estaba viva porque su hermano tuvo misericordia de ella, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, no podía obviar todos los crímenes que Sasori llevaba en su espalda.

Había matado a su padre.

Había matado a su madre.

Había matado a personas que eran parte de su familia.

Mató a personas importantes para ella.

Sasori no era un santo de devoción, pero tampoco era un demonio como él se empeñaba en decir.

Solamente necesitaba _ayuda._

Ayuda que ella le otorgaba poniendo en riesgo su felicidad.

Ayuda que ella estaba dándole sin importar como.

—¿Estás en la tierra? —Escuchó. Sakura rió al ver que Sasuke la veía de forma juguetona. —Tengo media hora preguntándote algo y no me respondías.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando. —Se excusó.

—No me di cuenta. —Sakura lo golpeó juguetonamente mientras el Uchiha reía libremente.

¿Podía sacrificar todo esto por simplemente querer ayudar a su hermano?

¿Podía sacrificar el ver a su hija por encubrir a Sasori de la justicia?

Lo quería, realmente quería a Sasori. Pero… Después de todo ella estaba del lado del bien, ella debía actuar correctamente sin importar sus sentimientos.

Debía hacer lo mejor, no solo por ella y porque Sasuke se lo pidiera.

Sino por Sasori.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría el mayor estable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta que él quisiera volver al juego.

Debía cortar el mal de raíz de una buena vez.

—Hablaré con Sasori. —Mencionó repentinamente. La risa desapareció de los labios del Uchiha. —Le daré un tiempo, pero… Lo entregaré finalmente a la justicia. —Sakura observó fijamente a Sasuke mientras este asentía y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

No debía sentirse mal, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Observó a Sarada reír animadamente mientras jugaba con un oso de peluche.

 _Por el amor, nació el sacrificio._ Se recordó mentalmente mientras fijaba su vista al frente.

Por el amor que sentía por su familia debía hacer lo correcto.

Aunque aquello le doliera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori veía la lluvia caer tranquilamente mientras el carro avanzaba por la carretera, su reunión con Itachi había terminado unos pocos minutos atrás.

Quizás, solo quizás, todo saldría como él lo tenía en mente.

Quizás todo acabaría pronto.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó el rubio cuando el semáforo marcó la luz roja. Sasori suspiró sonoramente antes de responder.

—Todo tiene un fin. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó más para sí mismo, que para responderle a Deidara. —Todo se hunde.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó nuevamente Deidara.

—¿Qué tanto crees que puedes ayudarme en tres días? —Deidara lo miró confundido pero ignoró la pregunta. —Necesito estar completamente bien en tres días.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. —¿Qué te traes entre manos? —Sasori se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—He pensado que es tiempo de hacer las cosas correctamente.

—¿Y con eso quieres decir? —Deidara avanzó nuevamente cuando la luz verde apareció.

—¿Podrías cantar esa canción otra vez? —Preguntó cambiando el tema. Deidara lo miró fijamente. —La canción que me tarareaba tu madre.

— _No._ —Susurró el rubio. — _Me trae malos recuerdos._

—No tuviste la culpa.

—Estuve ahí, Sasori. —Deidara detuvo bruscamente el carro al lado de una acera. —Te escuché varias veces y me convencí de que era una pesadilla, que el otro día todo estaría bien, que mi mamá no era una mala persona y que mi padre. —Se detuvo antes de soltar cualquier estupidez. —Pensé que, pensé que te ayudaba sino me acercaba, mamá… Mamá siempre decía que no debía acercarme a ti, que no importara lo que escuchara, no debía bajar, pero siempre iba. ¿Sabes? —Preguntó. Sasori escuchaba en silencio. —Siempre estuve del otro lado de la puerta esperando que salieras, siempre estuve esperando verte.

—¿En dónde estabas la noche que tus padres murieron? —Preguntó ausente.

—Ese día estaba en casa de mis tíos, mi madre me dijo que no podía estar aquel día en casa. —Respondió sinceramente. —Hubo problemas con mi tío y tuve que irme esa noche, terminé amaneciendo en un lugar que no conocía, hundido en un dolor de cabeza y…

— _Drogas._ —Completó Sasori.

—Exacto. —Mencionó sin pena alguna. —Era un crío de dieciséis años con muchos problemas en aquel tiempo.

—No más que los míos. —Respondió Sasori. Deidara asintió mientras veía que la parcial llovizna que minutos atrás caía, ahora se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia. — _Quería olvidar._

—Yo también. —Mencionó perdido en un gran vacío el pelirrojo. —Yo también quise hacerlo muchas veces. —Sasori sonrió vacíamente mientras jugaba con el reloj que llevaba puesto. —Pero… ¿Tengo esperanzas de sanar? —Pregunta repentinamente. —¿Tengo esperanzas de por lo menos, salvarme?

—¿Sanó algo dentro de ti? —Sasori lo miró sin entender. —¿Algo dentro de ti cambió?

—Deidara, muchas veces yo… He pensado. ¿Sabes? —Miró fijamente la lluvia caer por la ventana. De repente todo se hacía más fuerte que él, todo lo asfixiaba y se sentía pequeño. — ¿Si yo no hubiese nacido, todos serían felices?

Deidara lo vio fijamente mientras el pelirrojo se encargaba de seguir hablando.

—Quizás, Hinata estaría viva, quizás Sakura no hubiese estado en peligro de muerte, Itachi no hubiese sufrido una traición tan dolorosa, Gaara seguiría en el país, Temari, ella seguiría viva, mamá seguiría viva, todo estaría bien, no hubiera el mal, no existiría un nombre que es capaz de erizar la piel con solo ser mencionado.

Deidara suspiró sonoramente antes de hablar.

— _No es tu culpa, no eres el mal._ —Susurró. —No tienes porque castigarte todo el tiempo, las cosas pasan por algo, el hubiera _no existe._

—¿Tengo esperanzas de cambiar?

—¿Quieres cambiar?

 _No._

—Sí. Sí quiero. —Mencionó. —Quiero seguir adelante, pero quiero… Quiero hacer algo, quiero a veces volver a la calles, pero también quiero sentarme a ver una película contigo. —El rubio se río por el comentario. —Quiero volver a sentir lo que es el poder, pero a la vez, quiero sentarme a jugar con Braun. —Suspiró sonoramente mientras tomaba aire para poder continuar hablando. —Quiero tener una casa limpia y con muchas flores, pero también quiero ser mencionado en la prensa y televisión, quiero ser bueno, te juro que quiero ser bueno. —Sasori observó fijamente a Deidara. —Pero también quiero ser el puto mal de este mundo, quiero dormir, dormir eternamente y en paz, pero también quiero mandar a la gente a dormir eternamente, quiero a Sakura, pero también quiero que se muera porque la odio, realmente la odio.

—¿Y qué quieres justo ahora, Sasori? ¿Qué deseas justo ahora?

 _Quiero matarte por mentirme._

 _Quiero hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hizo tu familia._

 _Quiero y deseo el poder._

 _Quiero y deseo salir a las calles, quiero ser el terror, quiero ser yo, quiero ser libre._

 _Déjame._

 _Déjame salir._

—Quiero regresar a casa, comprar comida rápida y ver una película que termine con final feliz. —Deidara lo vio fijamente antes de sonreír. —Quiero dormir sin pesadillas.

 _Quiero jugar nuevamente y ser el rey._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 5.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Llegué.

Sí.

Muy tarde, pero he llegado.

.

.

.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los buenos reviews que llegaron.

 _Muchas gracias por seguir mostrando su apoyo, créanme que no seguiría acá sino es por ustedes._

 _Así sean dos personas nada más que dejan comentarios._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, por favor no se vayan sin dejar sus comentarios._

 _Lo agradecería mucho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cualquier error, sean libres en decírmelo._

 _Mi beta no es Dios y aparte no estuvo al 100% en la revisión de este capítulo, yo tampoco soy Dios._

 _Puedo cometer errores._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Rosse Schäfer._

 _Pueden agregarme a mi cuenta, el link está en mi perfil de FF._

 _._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6 Pt 1: Contención & Quiebre

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta. (Ausente. /Vacaciones.) – Arienny Cortazar.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **6.**_

 _ **Pt. 1: Contención & Quiebre.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _El estado de tu vida no es más que un reflejo del estado de tu mente.-_ _ **Wayne Dyer.**_

.

.

 _Algunos de ellos quieren usarte._ _  
_ _Algunos de ellos quieren ser usados por ti._ _  
_ _Algunos de ellos quieren violarte._ _  
_ _Algunos de ellos quieren ser como tú._

– _Sweet Dreams. ~ **Marilyn M.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una risa estruendosa a mitad de la noche despertó a Deidara, el rubio se levantó bruscamente del mueble y observó todo confundido.

¿Por qué estaba ahí y no en su habitación?

Meditó por un momento hasta que recordó el momento exacto en el cual había caído dormido encima de Sasori, la película iba en su línea final cuando la mujer decía: _El cuerpo corrupto debe morir._

Sin duda alguna, aquella frase quizás nunca la olvidaría.

Aquella mujer de la película daba como justificación eso. ¿Por qué su esposo no debía morir? Era un vil pecador y ella creyó darle la paz necesaria a sus pecados.

 _¿Qué clamaba un cuerpo lleno de pecados?_

 _¿Qué anhelaba un alma perdida?_

 _¿Salvación o descanso eterno?_

 _Y muy a pesar de todo, ella tenía razón. Todo lo corrupto debía ser erradicado del mundo._

Se levantó perezosamente mientras visualizaba las escaleras al frente de él, revisó la hora en su teléfono, eran exactamente las _2:50_ de la madrugada, avanzó lentamente mientras los susurros llegaban a sus oídos.

No tenía porqué tener miedo.

Solamente era Sasori.

No había nada malo detrás de aquella puerta.

Aspiró aire profundamente y dirigió su mano al pomo de la puerta. Se infundió completamente de ánimo y buenas vibras antes de entrar. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama con sus piernas flexionadas, su cabeza reposaba en sus rodillas mientras su mirada estaba fijamente en la puerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el rubio mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Sasori simplemente negó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Solamente recordaba. —Mencionó tranquilamente. El pelirrojo se acomodó en la cama, esta vez acostándose completamente, palmeó el lado izquierdo de ésta y con aquello, Deidara supo que lo estaba invitando a que se acomodara con él.

« _Tranquilo. Todo está bien_.» Pensó mientras avanzaba lentamente y se sentaba en el filo de la cama. Sasori negó haciendo un gracioso gesto mientras lo veía. Deidara maldijo internamente antes de acostarse junto a él.

En aquella posición ambos veían el techo de la habitación. Deidara iba a preguntar algo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el mayor alzaba las manos.

—Tengo diez dedos. —Mencionó. Deidara rodó los ojos mientras trataba de no soltar ningún comentario sarcástico. —Y tengo diez opciones para ti.

—¿Para mí? —Preguntó con duda.

—Tengo diez relatos que quiero contarte. —El pelirrojo se apoyo de su codo izquierdo para poder ver a Deidara fijamente. El rubio imitó el movimiento. Sasori lo veía juguetonamente mientras que Deidara intentaba entender a que iba todo ese juego. —Digamos que esto se llama: _Contención._

—¿Estás usando un mal término? —Preguntó. Sasori lo miró sin entender por lo cual, el rubio decidió explicar. —Cuando hablamos de contención, se refiere a que nos contenemos en algo o por algo.

— _No. Para nada._ —Susurró. —Esto se refiere a cuanto puedes contener tú antes de llegar al segundo punto.

—¿Cuál es el segundo punto? —Preguntó curioso.

Sasori sonrió antes de responder. — _El quiebre._

Deidara lo miró confundido. El pelirrojo nuevamente se dejó caer en la cama mientras alzaba nuevamente sus manos. Deidara inhaló profundamente antes de acostarse nuevamente.

—Elige un número.

—¿Va en orden?

—Digamos. —Mencionó con una risita. —¿No te gustan los juegos?

—¿Estás bien?

—Más lucido que nunca.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio qué? —Preguntó con fastidio. Deidara simplemente calló en aquel momento.

—Opción cinco.

— _Buena elección._ —Susurró. —Básicamente hablaremos de nuestro pasado juntos.

—¿Nuestro? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Siempre estuviste en casa. ¿No? —Preguntó. —Entonces es nuestro, _tuyo y mío._

—¿Qué ganas hablando de esto?

—Quiero que me entiendas.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

— _El cuerpo es corrupto y perecedero._ —Susurró.

—¿De qué va eso?

—Papá era una mierda. ¿No? —Preguntó Sasori. —Entonces… ¿Por qué mamá debió pagar el mismo precio?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Nunca te hiciste esa pregunta cuando te enteraste que tus padres murieron en un incendio?

— _No._ —Mintió.

—Lo hiciste, no me engañas, soy el rey de las mentiras. ¿Recuerdas eso?—Le recordó de forma graciosa.

—No. —Rió de forma que la tensión que minutos antes se había instalado en su cuerpo desapareciera.

—Mamá, era una cerda. ¿No? —Preguntó con una risita. —Mamá. No era buena. ¿Verdad?

—No entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto.

—Lo sabías. ¿Verdad? _Mami, no era lo que pensabas._ —Mencionó en tono burlón. —Mami, también te hacía daño. ¿Me equivoco?

—S-Sasori. —El rubio tartamudeó.

—Vi algunas marcas de quemaduras en tu espalda. ¿Es que acaso mami también te usaba de cenicero? —El rubio apretó levemente los puños mientras maldecía internamente. —¿Fue en una de tus fiestas? —Preguntó sarcástico.

—No. —Mencionó en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó. —No escuché. —Se burló.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué estás ganando?

—¿Mami no debió morir o mami debió morir? —Preguntó seriamente mientras sus dos manos se volvían dos fuertes puños en el aire. —Mami, ¿Mami debería estar viva ahora?

— _ **¡Sasori!**_ —Exclamó furioso intentando levantarse. Pero no pudo. Nunca supo en qué momento Sasori había quedado encima de él a horcajadas. Él le miraba de forma desafiante y dominante, Deidara no sabía exactamente que pensar o decir en aquel momento. Forcejeó para poder quitárselo de encima, pero Sasori era increíblemente fuerte.

 _—Me preguntas lo que quiero._ —Susurró fríamente mientras descendía libremente antes de unir ambas frentes. _—¿Qué quiero?_ —Se preguntó el mismo mientras sonreía. La respiración agitada de Deidara se podía escuchar por todo el lugar. El pelirrojo simplemente observó detalladamente el rostro de Deidara. Un escalofrío recorrió completamente la espina dorsal del rubio cuando la cara de Sasori se escondió completamente en la parte lateral de su cuello.

—¿Q-que mierda h-haces? —Preguntó sin entender completamente. El pelirrojo susurró cerca del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

—Todo el mundo busca algo. Algunos quieren usarte, otros quieren ser usados, yo…—Sasori infundió aire haciendo que el otro pegara un pequeño brinco. —Yo quiero saber que hay aquí. —Mencionó llevando sus manos a la cabeza rubia. —Quizás quiero usarte y violarte de la misma forma que hicieron conmigo. —Sonrió mientras se alejaba del pequeño lado en donde estaba escondido. —Quizás solamente quiero saber que hay dentro de ti. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras lo veía fijamente. Deidara palideció completamente al observarlo. Sasori estaba completamente ido, y pensó qué, en aquel momento quizás, solo quizás, pudiera salirse del control que el pelirrojo infringía sobre él. Pero nada pasó, por más que se movió, Sasori no bajo sus defensas. — _Admítelo._

—¿Qué?

—El maldito cuerpo corrupto de tu madre debía morir. —Lo vio fijamente. —Tu maldita madre debía estar jodidamente quemándose en el infierno.

—Era mi madre.

—Era una perra. —Sonrió. —¿Te pegó sus pulgas? —Preguntó con una risita. —Deidara… ¿Acaso debo exterminar el mal?

—Yo… Yo no soy el mal.

—Mami debía… —Deidara se negó a completar la oración. _—Deidara._ —Susurró fríamente. —Mami debía...

—No. No lo haré.

—Mami debía… ¿Debía intentar violar a su propio hijo? ¿Debía usarlo como cenicero? Mamá, mamá debía querer matarte, sí, mamá debía matarte. ¿Por qué no te mató? _**¡Oh!**_ —Exclamó. — _Porque yo la maté._ —Sasori vio fijamente a Deidara. —Yo la maté. —Rió sin control mientras lo veía. —¿Y por qué nunca quisiste justicia? ¿Por qué el hijo de mamá no quiso matarme cuando me vio en el hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué está aquí justo ahora? _**¡¿POR QUÉ?!**_ —Exclamó. _**—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!**_ —Se preguntó un par de veces mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. —Porqué lo salvé… ¡Te salvé! —Repitió. — _ **¡Te salvé, maldita sea**_! —Exclamó.

— _ **¡SI!**_ —Gritó el otro en respuesta. —¡ _Mi_ _mamá debía morirse!_ —Gritó. —Debía pagar, debía podrirse como lo hace justo ahora. Pero yo… _¡Yo no soy un maldito enfermo!_

—¿No? —Preguntó con una risita Sasori. — _Pero lo deseabas, lo hiciste, en tu mente, en tu mente tú..._ — _Susurró._ — _Aquí._ —Señaló con una risa sarcástica. — _Aquí._ —Posó sus dedos en la frente del rubio. —¿Cuántas veces la mataste? ¿Cómo la mataste? ¿Mami lloraba? ¿Mami sufría? ¿Mamá? ¿Quién es mamá?

— _¡Cállate!_ —Exclamó. _—¡Yo la perdoné! ¡Yo no… Yo no querría qué!_

—Lo querías tanto como yo. —Sonrió. —Tanto que lo anhelabas día y noche, después de todo; el cuerpo es corrupto y debe perecer. —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

El rubio simplemente cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas descendían libremente por su cara. No podía taparse debido a la fuerza que Sasori ejercía para que no sacara sus brazos, seguramente se veía estúpido llorando.

Pero, _ahí estaba._

Ahí estaba la verdadera razón de sus motivos, nunca sintió dolor cuando sus padres murieron en aquel incendió, más bien agradeció a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado en ese lugar, era libre, estaba a salvo, nunca más sufriría, sería alguien normal.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué si él era bueno tenía que tener aquellos pensamientos tan malos?_

 _¿Por qué si él era bueno, debía alegrarse por la muerte que su madre recibió?_

Porque él era una manzana podrida al igual que Sasori, él quizás no se movía de la misma forma, pero lo había hecho, en su mente había deseado tantas veces que su madre muriera de una forma trágica, que quizás él cayera de la regadera y su cabeza pegara tan fuerte del filo para morirse.

Las manos de Sasori limpiaron tranquilamente sus lágrimas, él abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada afilada del pelirrojo.

—Elige un número. —Mostró nuevamente sus dos manos, esta vez, nueve dedos. Deidara respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los espasmos que se manifestaban en su cuerpo.

—Dos.

Sasori rió levemente mientras bajaba su mano y jugaba con un mechón rubio.

—¿Por qué me uní a la policía? —Susurró. — Eso es muy interesante y quizás, solo tiene un poco de relación contigo. —Sonrió mientras lo veía. Deidara lo vio fijamente.

—¿Por qué conmigo? —Preguntó con curiosidad mientras arqueaba una ceja. El pelirrojo sonrió ante el acto del rubio.

—Puede que siempre quisiera saber en dónde estaba mi familia. —Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —A mi mente siempre llegaba un joven de ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

—¿E-Era yo? —Titubeó al preguntar. Sasori asintió antes de verlo. —¿Tuve que ver en que te involucraras con la policía?— El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

 _—Cuando conocí a Ino, te recordé perfectamente._ —Susurró. — _Por eso nunca la maté._ —Lo vio fijamente. _—Te veía en ella._

—¿Tuviste oportunidad de matarla alguna vez? —Cuestionó con genuina curiosidad. A Sasori aquello se le antojó gracioso, el rubio demostraba sus emociones de una forma muy abierta, aunque, sabía perfectamente que seguía muriéndose del miedo.

— _Muchas veces._ —Susurró. —Cuando atrapé a Dan. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio al escuchar aquel nombre. —Ella estaba con él, pero simplemente le di un pequeño susto. —Rió tranquilamente recordando cómo había amordazado a Ino y la había tirado en una esquina de aquel depósito.

…

— _¡Espera! —Gritó la rubia. Su labio inferior temblaba visiblemente. —N-No puedes h-hacer esto._

— _Oh, claro que sí. —Soltó burlón. —Me escucharás haciéndolo. —Soltó una carcajada mientras la dejaba tirada ahí._

— _¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Parpadeaba muy rápido por lo cual Sasori pensó que pronto caería rendida en la inconsciencia. —¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _Solamente quiero justicia._

…

—¿Son familia?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Para saber qué pasos seguir más adelante. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —¿Son o no son familia?

—Es mi prima, teníamos tiempo que no nos veíamos, cuando has ido a reunirte con tu viejo amigo; yo aproveché para verla también.

— _Oh_. —Susurró.

—Nunca me dijiste. —Mencionó Deidara. Nuevamente tuvo la atención del pelirrojo completamente en él.

—¿Decirte qué? —Cuestionó con duda.

—¿Qué hablaste aquel día? —Lo vio fijamente. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Elige un número. —Mencionó levantando nuevamente sus manos. Esta vez solo estaban ocho dedos.

—Te hice una pregunta.

— _Y yo te estoy dando una opción._ —Susurró. — _Elige un número._

—¿A qué te referías con que debías saber qué pasos seguir? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ino en todo esto?

—Tiempo al tiempo, Deidara. —Sonrió. —Pide un maldito número y nos vamos a dormir, por hoy; ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado.

—Uno.

—No te mataré, si es lo que piensas. —Mencionó. —Necesitaré tu ayuda más adelante.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. —¿De qué hablas?

Sasori se encogió de hombros antes de dejarse caer a su lado en la cama, Deidara iba a preguntar algo más pero calló al sentir nuevamente la presión de Sasori encima de él. Esta vez, su brazo se aferraba a él en un férreo abrazo.

—En dos días y tres noches. —Mencionó repentinamente.

—¿Qué pasará? —Preguntó Deidara.

 _—Volveré al juego que inicié y sabremos quién es el ganador definitivo._ —Susurró. — _Tú, querido Deidara._ —Sonrió ampliamente levantando un poco la mirada para verlo fijamente. — _Tú me ayudarás a ganar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n6.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Actualización relámpago que se salvó de mis parciales. (¿)**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

Estoy prácticamente huyendo de un libro para poder actualizar esto.

 _ **¡SEMANAS FINALES DEL SEMESTRE!**_

Conocidas mejor como: _Carnicería estudiantil xD_

 _._

 ** _CAPÍTULO 100% SASORI, PORQUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS, YO SOY SU MADRE, Y YOLO._**

 ** _LO AMO, ESPERO QUE NO SE NOTE. (?)_**

.

.

.

El capítulo solo se centra en Sasori y Deidara.

Obviamente esto debe concluir con las diez opciones que daba Sasori.

Así que por esta razón, el capítulo lleva por nombre: Pt.1.

En pocas palabras, falta el Pt.2 (?)

xD

.

.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews.

¡Los reviews alegran al autor!

.

.

.

 _ **Muchas gracias a:**_ _Dulcecito. ~ Danna. ~ Sophia. ~ Andrew. ~ Lilia. ~ Louise._

Por sus reviews, en serio los aprecio mucho.

.

.

.

 _ **Respondo por PM.** _(?)

 _ **Pronto, lo prometo.**_

Igual planeo traer la actualización del capítulo 7 la semana que viene, ojala y se me cumpla el deseo. (?

.

.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Mención especial a: _**Arienny Cortazar**_ , mi beta suplente.

…

 _ **Saludos; Rosse Schäfer.**_

.


	7. Chapter 7 Contención y quiebre Pt 2

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-Reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **7.**_

 _ **Contención y Quiebre.**_

 _ **Pt. 2.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Deidara despertó pasadas las 7:30am. El sol apenas entraba por la ventana y el silencio inundaba completamente la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Sintió el peso de un fuerte agarre en él y con ello, recordó que la noche pasada simplemente las cosas se había salido de control.

Con su mano derecha intentó retirar el brazo que descansaba encima de él, pero mientras más buscaba soltarse, más resistencia ponía su dueño. Suspiró sonoramente e intentó relajarse, había muchas cosas que rondaban su mente, las revelaciones de Sasori, los gestos y, algunas dudas que lo confundían de gran manera.

— _¿Alguna de tus amante te dijo alguna vez que con el ceño fruncido, te ves feo?_ —Escuchó la somnolienta voz del pelirrojo a su lado. Deidara quiso reír por el comentario pero simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. —¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Preguntó acomodándose en la cama mientras retiraba el brazo del pecho del rubio.

—Mis amantes eran silenciosos.

—¿Silenciosos? —Preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo. —¿En sentido masculino? —Lo vio fijamente y Deidara quiso reír por la incredulidad en el rostro de su acompañante.

—¿Te sorprende? —Preguntó Deidara. Sasori negó.

—Tenía mis sospechas. —Reveló el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba en la cama. —Sé que soy alguien realmente apuesto, pero tus miradas eran diferentes.

Deidara quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, la risa burlona de Sasori era lo menos que quería ver.

—No te veo de esa forma. —Se excusó. —No eres mi tipo.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo. —¿Personas sanas?

Deidara rodó los ojos con fastidio. —Mi tipo, no son hombres heterosexuales.

—Pero te pueden gustar. —Mencionó el pelirrojo.

—¿A que va todo esto? —Preguntó Deidara viéndole fijamente. Los orbes marrones del pelirrojo expresaban clara diversión por el tema de conversación.

—Nada. Simple curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros. —Aún te quedan ocho opciones. ¿Recuerdas? —Cambió el tema rápidamente. Deidara asintió. —¿Seguimos con esto o simplemente quieres hacer preguntas directamente?

—Opción 4. —Mencionó el rubio mientras veía las sabanas. Sasori meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Hay asesinatos que yo no quise hacer. ¿Me explico? —Deidara negó. —Hace algún tiempo, bajo mi mando, secuestraron a una pelirroja, prima de Naruto, creo que se llamaba Karin. —El pelirrojo bostezó sonoramente mientras se sentaba en la cama de forma cómoda. —Mi idea simplemente fue jugar con ella y asustar al equipo, pero Hinata, ella tenía otros planes en mente.

—¿Qué tipo de planes?

—Por algún motivo, ella no la quería o no era digna de su gracia. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Después de que se llevó a cabo, Shion y otro amigo, organizaron todo mientras yo tenía bajo coartada una cena con mi ella, mi hermana y tu prima. —Sonrió sarcásticamente. —Yo pensé que solo sería un susto, pero realmente llevaron las cosas hasta el último momento, Hinata mató al novio, creo que prometido, no sé realmente lo que eran. —Mencionó sin importancia mientras se veía las manos. —Todos en aquel lugar estaban tan conmocionados por lo que había pasado, hasta yo, el chico me caía bien. —Se burló. —Pero a Hinata no, y ella, ella era un mundo aparte del mío.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo matado?

— _No. —_ Susurró. —Yo no lo maté. —Se rió. —Es un peso que cae en la espalda de Hinata y Shion, ambas ya descansan en el infierno.

—En el infierno no hay descanso, Sasori.

—Entonces, ese par de malditas sufren. ¿Verdad? —Miró emocionado al rubio. Deidara asintió lentamente.

—Tres.

—¿Huh? —Sasori lo miró confundido.

—Quiero la respuesta de la opción número tres.

—Ah, ya. —Mencionó como si apenas se acaba de recordar. —Sé qué piensas que estoy enfermo. Esquizofrenia. ¿No? —Preguntó burlón. —Deidara asintió. —¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera, que todas las veces que me viste en el sótano, simplemente fingía?

El ambiente se quedó en completo silencio. Deidara observaba fijamente al pelirrojo mientras este simplemente se concentraba en sonreír.

—Es mentira.

—Quizás. —Respondió. — _A veces siento que no soy yo._ —Susurró perdido. —Estaba en casa, pero realmente, ayer, no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, pero algo me decía, algo dice que debes saber la verdad. —Mencionó confundido.

—¿Cuál verdad? No estoy entendiendo.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Algo me dice que confíe en ti, otro algo, me dice que quizás en vez de estar hablándote, debería estar matándote.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—No lo sé. —Sonrió. —¿Qué se siente? —Preguntó. Deidara lo observó sin comprender. —¿Qué se siente no saber qué es lo correcto?

—Dímelo tú.

—Tú eres el psiquiatra.

—Tú eres mi paciente. —Respondió rápidamente el rubio. —Tú deberías responder.

—Pide otro número.

— _Seis._ —Susurró el rubio sentándose de la misma forma en la cual el pelirrojo se encontraba.

—Cuando empecé este camino, me sentía sin rumbo. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba tan perdido en qué camino tomar, no sabía qué hacer. Las primeras muertes que empecé aquí cuando encontré a Sakura, fueron simples experimentos.

—¿Experimentos? —Preguntó Deidara confundido. —¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

— _Jugaba con las personas, eso es algo que siempre me ha divertido._ —Susurró él con una pequeña sonrisa. Deidara sintió un corrientazo eléctrico atravesarle toda la médula espinal. —Yui, fue la primera persona que maté y la que me condujo directamente a Sakura. —Sasori lo vio fijamente. —Estaba tan fuera de mí, tan lleno de adrenalina, que disfruté mucho el sentirme como un cazador detrás de su presa. No recuerdo con exactitud cómo fue todo, pero amé como no tienes idea, la forma en que ella me veía, y me dije: _¿Por qué debo parar de hacer esto?_

—¿Alguna vez quisiste dejarlo?

—Una parte de mí siempre ha querido dejarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —Cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Perdería lo que soy. —Se encogió de hombros mientras veía sin interés alguno las sabanas de la cama. —Algunas veces, solo he dicho: _Hey, esto realmente está mal, yo debo parar._ Pero… En otras ocasiones yo solo he querido seguir adelante, seguir siendo alguien temido ante los ojos de la gente.

— _Eso eres tú._ —Susurró sin darse cuenta el rubio.

—Es lo que soy, siempre lo seré. —Sonrió tristemente.

—¿Yui fue la chica a la cual le retiraste los ojos? —Preguntó. Sasori asintió. —¿Qué hiciste con eso?

— _Los vendí._ —Susurró sin importancia. Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la confesión. —¿De dónde crees que saco el dinero para mantenerme? —Pregunta arqueando una ceja. —La cama en la cual te estás acostando, la compré con dinero que me otorgaron mis víctimas.

— _ **Tú… ¡Tú ni siquiera sacabas los órganos de tus víctimas!**_ —Gritó anonadado.

—Aquí no. En Atlanta sí. —Mencionó despreocupado. —En el mercado negro pagan muy bien por algunos órga…

—No quiero escucharte sobre eso. —Mencionó sin ánimo el rubio.

—¿Por qué crees que buscaba gente sana entre 16 y 25 años? —Preguntó con fastidio. —De algún lado debía de sacar dinero.

—No quiero escuchar. —El rubio se levantó de la cama y empezó su camino hacia la puerta.

—Aún quedan 4 opciones. —Escuchó la voz de Sasori. Deidara se detuvo.

— _Quiero despejar mi mente. —_ Susurró el rubio.

—No te escuché. —Mencionó en tono molesto el pelirrojo.

—Saldré un momento. Debo… Debo simplemente meditar un poco. Cuando regrese, ¿estarás aquí?

—Visitaré a Sakura. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —Sino estoy aquí, búscame en su departamento. —El rubio asintió antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke observaba con fastidio los papeles que Itachi tenía esparcidos por la mesa, su hermano estaba estudiando con seriedad unos planos mientras que él, se encargaba de memorizar algunas combinaciones que Itachi le mencionaba.

No entendía la actitud que el mayor había estado presentando últimamente, Kakashi se había reunido en varias ocasiones con él, y hasta el mayor pensaba que su hermano estaba actuando de manera sospechosa.

Se sorprendió de gran manera cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, Naruto entraba acompañado de Gaara en completo silencio. Itachi solo levantó la mirada para saludarles e invitarlos a tomar asiento.

—Ahora sí que no estoy entendiendo.

—Realmente, creo que nadie entiende, Uchiha. —Escuchó a Gaara hablar. Sasuke se sorprendió por el tono distante del pelirrojo, pero no dijo más nada. Al contrario, lo evaluó con la mirada, seguía siendo Gaara, el joven medio flacucho de ojos verdes, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado completamente.

Era como estar viendo a otra persona, pero con la cara de alguien familiar.

—¿Tengo algo pegado en la cara que te incomoda?

—Lo que me incomoda es tu actitud. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Hey, chicos. —Intervino por primera vez Naruto en la conversación. —Cualquier diferencia que puedan tener, arréglenla después. ¿Quieren?

—Yo no tengo problema alguno. —Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro.

—Yo tampoco. —Mencionó sin ánimo alguno el pelirrojo. —Simplemente hoy no es mi día, perdón.

Sasuke asintió en completo silencio. La sala mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que la puerta nuevamente fue abierta, esta vez, Kakashi hacía entrada mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Sasuke. Itachi carraspeó llamando la atención.

—En dos días y tres noches, seremos capaz de acabar con todo lo malo que nos rodea.

—Eso quiere decir que encontraste a mi primo. —Afirmó Gaara de forma renuente y arisca. Sasuke se sorprendió por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

De todas las personas, Gaara debería de ser uno de los primeros en querer ver tras las rejas a Sasori.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Me encontraré con Sasori en una vieja fábrica. El operativo es a las 10 de la noche.

—¿Qué haremos nosotros? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Cubrirán todo el perímetro. —Mencionó secamente Kakashi. —Es obvio que esta información solo la conocemos nosotros cinco. No debe salir de aquí. —Kakashi miró fija e intensamente a Sasuke. El menor con eso se dio cuenta que, no podía decirle nada de esto a Sakura. —Por el bien de todos, Sasori debe morir esa noche. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Gaara suspiró sonoramente antes de asentir.

—¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Yo, desapareceré un día antes. —Explicó el mayor. —Lo justificaré con un viaje.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ceñudo Sasuke.

—No queremos llamar la atención de los medios. —Mencionó Kakashi con fastidio. —Si ven movimientos exagerados por nuestra parte, empezará la sospecha de que vamos tras Sasori.

—Y si fallamos, seríamos el hazme reír de la ciudad. ¿No? —Preguntó Naruto. —Kakashi e Itachi asintieron de acuerdo con el comentario.

—¿Y cómo se justifica que rodearemos una fábrica abandonada sin llamar la atención?

—Solo estaremos nosotros cinco. —Habló Kakashi mientras se levantaba. —Saldremos de misión a las 8 de la noche, con traje antibalas, pero sin algún tipo de uniforme.

—Que parezca un encuentro casual. ¿Eso quieres decir? —Preguntó arqueando la ceja Gaara. —Y qué… ¿Vamos de paseo a una fábrica porque queremos hacer un negocio de cupcakes? —Preguntó burlón.

—Diremos que operaba un cartel de drogas en el lugar. Si fallamos, tenemos la excusa de que fue una información falsa.

—¿Se dan cuenta que es un plan estúpido? —Preguntó Naruto. —¿Solo cinco de nosotros?

—Sasori es uno. —Mencionó Itachi.

—Es un maldito asesino en serie. —Respondió fastidiado. Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada por aquel comentario pero el rubio ni se inmutó. _—¡Lo sabes! ¡Mató a tu hermana!_

—Oh, gracias por decírmelo. No lo recordaba. —Soltó en tono mordaz.

—Chicos. —Llamó Itachi esta vez. —Sé que se ve algo mal esto, pero somos los cinco mejores, podremos con él.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente antes de asentir. —Muéstrame los planos.

Itachi distribuyó un par de hojas a cada miembro que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Apréndanse cada maldito bloque de esa fábrica. Cada punto de salida, cada entrada. Es nuestra última oportunidad. —Los presentes se observaron mutuamente antes de asentir. —Ese día, todos reiremos porque al fin la pesadilla acabará. —Kakashi mencionó lleno de optimismo. Itachi asintió lentamente mientras Sasuke simplemente veía todo con sumo cuidado.

¿En qué momento Itachi había hecho contacto con Sasori?

¿Por qué esto en lugar de causarle bienestar, esto lo tenía en alerta?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura miraba con preocupación al pelirrojo que estaba sentado al frente de ella. Sasori jugaba cariñosamente con la pequeña Sarada mientras ella se debatía entre decirle que se fuera, o invitarlo a almorzar.

Si tan solo Sasuke se enterara que el pelirrojo estuvo en casa, ella realmente estaría en problemas muy serios. Había prometido que haría lo mejor para su familia, y, justamente estar sentada tranquilamente con Sasori, no era nada bueno.

—Pensé que más nunca querrías verme. —Mencionó por lo bajo. Sasori la miró por una pequeña fracción de tiempo antes de volver a jugar con su sobrina.

—Me aburrí en casa. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Deidara sigue en casa contigo? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. De hecho, dormimos juntos ayer. —Mencionó tranquilamente. Sakura lo observó claramente asombrada.

—¿Tú y él? —Preguntó intrigada. El pelirrojo rió por la cara de su hermana.

—¿Qué? —Rió abiertamente. — _¡No_!

—Es que lo dices de esa forma. Yo pensé qué… —Sakura se ruborizó completamente por la pena. —Olvídalo.

—Quizás él me quiera de esa forma, yo no lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Estoy abierto a muchas posibilidades en la vida. Después de todo, en mi infancia fui tomado por un hombre.

—Es algo completamente diferente. —Señaló Sakura.

—¿Por qué debería ser diferente? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja. —Es la misma mierda. —Rió secamente.

—No, no es lo mismo si hay amor.

—¿El amor es bonito, Sakura? —Preguntó con interés.

—¿Ah? —Cuestionó Sakura confundida. El pelirrojo dejó en el piso a Sarada mientras observaba con atención a su hermana.

—¿A ti te gusta ser follada hasta el fondo por tu lindo Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó burlón. Sakura calló en seco ante el comentario de su hermano.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso contigo.

— _Siempre me he preguntado eso, no lo sé._ —Susurró. — _Quizás es que estoy loco._

— _Siempre lo has estado._ —Mencionó Sakura secamente. Luego de un momento fue consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta. — _Perdón._

—¿Me odias? —Preguntó Sasori.

— _Te amo._ —Susurró Sakura al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella. —Eres mi hermano.

— _Yo maté a papá. —_ Susurró.

— _Lo sé._

— _Y a mamá._

— _También lo sé._

— _Sakura._ —Susurró. _—¿Te das cuenta que… Nunca he podido matarte?_

— _No deberías, dijiste que me cuidarías de todo mal._ —Susurró manteniendo la mirada fija en la de Sasori. —El pelirrojo se separó completamente de Sakura para poder avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Tienes miedo. —Mencionó en voz alta. —Me tienes miedo. —Sonrió. _—¡No sabes cuánto me alegra eso!_ —Sasori se devolvió para cargar nuevamente a Sarada. — _Ella es tan linda._ —Susurró. —Sus cachetes, provoca tocarlos intensamente hasta escucharla llorar. —Rió. —Sakura… ¿Puedo llevarme a Sarada?

Sakura alarmada se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada para acercarse a Sasori. La pequeña pelinegra intentó acudir a su madre, pero Sasori la detuvo soltándola bruscamente. La pequeña niña cayó encima del sofá, el llanto no se hizo esperar mientras Sakura corría a ayudar a su pequeña.

—¿Me odias? —Preguntó cuando vio que la mujer de cabellera rosada atendía a su hija. —¿Ahora si me odias?

— _No._ —Susurró con la voz rota. — _No te odio._

— _Sakura._ —Susurró el pelirrojo agachándose para estar frente a frente con ella. — _Por favor, sé honesta._ —Rió sin gracia alguna. —¿Recuerdas a la pequeña niña que atropellé? —Rió burlonamente. — _Tú corrías detrás de ella porque querías salvarla._ —Susurró. — _Pero yo la maté frente a tus ojos y luego, fui como un maldito policía a ayudarte._ —La vio burlonamente. —¿Quieres que a Sarada le pase lo mismo?

La mujer lo vio fijamente antes de apartar a la pequeña pelinegra.

Producto del miedo y la ira, Sakura no midió sus palabras.

—En algunos momentos de la vida, Sasori, me alegro de todo lo malo que te pasó. —Mencionó Sakura. El pelirrojo la vio con interés mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía presente en su rostro. —Solo mírate, finges ser bueno, pero sigues siendo la misma mierda podrida. —Sakura lo desafío. — _Sasuke tiene razón_. —Susurró. —Mereces estar muerto, mereces todo lo que… —Sakura no pudo seguir, un fuerte dolor en su cara hizo que callara en el acto.

Sasori la había golpeado. Tanto ella como el pelirrojo se encontraban completamente impactados por lo sucedido. El pelirrojo solamente miraba sus manos mientras ella aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que había dicho.

—Yo…

— _Mentirosa._ —Susurró Sasori con un tono de voz. — _ **¡Siempre has sido una maldita mentirosa!**_ —Gritó fuera de sí.

— _ **¡¿Quién no?!**_ —Gritó Sakura. — _¡Estás acabando mi vida! ¡Desde ese día, has arruinado todo lo que tengo!_

— _¡Pude matarte desde un principio, Sakura! ¡No me obligues!_ —Gritó. Él estaba completamente jugando con ella, por fin Sakura mostraba su verdadera cara.

El rostro de Sakura se mostró serio por un momento.

— _Hazlo. Mátame._

— _No._ —Susurró Sasori llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Había un repentino dolor que empezaba a fastidiarlo.

— _Mátame._ —Gritó Sakura. — _Hazlo como lo hiciste con mi madre. ¡Cómo lo hiciste con mi padre!_

—Cállate, Sakura, sólo cállate. —Gritó. Pero Sakura estaba igual de alterada mientras seguía repitiendo lo mismo varias veces.

— _Te lo estoy pidiendo._ —Gritó con la voz rota. Sarada lloraba aún en el piso mientras Sasori se llevaba las manos a los oídos para no escuchar lo que Sakura decía. _—¡Te estoy dando permiso_! —Ella le golpeó. Sasori trató de mantenerla bajo control, pero Sakura simplemente no era ella, quizás había explotado, quizás por fin se había roto. Sasori la empujó fuertemente e intentó irse del apartamento. Ella le siguió gritando desde el piso mientras abrazaba a una muy asustada Sarada. Cuando Sasori abrió la puerta se encontró con Deidara, el rubio lo miraba confundido y algo preocupado. Sasori simplemente salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Los gritos y llantos de Sakura aún se escuchaban cuando ambos hombres abordaron el ascensor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n7.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sin embargo, me disculpo totalmente._

 _Como mencioné algunas veces, mi laptop estuvo en periodos de rebeldía, una semana no quiso prender y bueno, hasta el domingo fue que la obtuve nuevamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡He venido con el capítulo número siete!_

 _Al fin, en hora buena._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Itachi y Kakashi confían en que pueden contra Sasori. ¿Ustedes piensan lo mismo?_

 _Sasuke se encuentra asustado. Naruto se encuentra muy tranquilo, pero Gaara._

 _¿Es realmente de confiar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tuvimos un punto de quiebre entre hermanos, Sasori dejando salir sus pensamientos y una Sakura que por fin es honesta._

 _¿Alguien esperaba esto?_

 _¿Ahora qué pasará entre esos dos más adelante?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por si alguien alguna vez tenía la duda de donde Sasori sacaba dinero, he aquí la respuesta JAJAJAJA._

 _Ya, pues, es que, siempre me decía que alguno debía tener dudas sobre la riqueza del pelirrojo xDD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, no se vayan sin dejar review._

 _Los reviews me alegran uwu~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!_

 _Perdonen los errores, estoy actualizando sin la revisión de mi beta, es que, ya era mucho tiempo y ella estará disponible el viernes a más tardar. ;-;_

 _._

 _._

 _Lilia, te amo._

 _¡Gracias por el regalo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Rosse S._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	8. Chapter 8 Conteo

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **8.**_

 _ **Conteo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

…

— _¿Sabes por qué eres perfecta? —Preguntó Sasori mientras veía a la pelinegra moverse por el lugar. Hinata le observó con duda. —Eres pura._

— _¿Pura?_ _—Preguntó aún más confundida._

— _¿Quién sería capaz de dudar algo sobre ti? —Susurró mientras la invitaba a sentarse junto con él. Hinata tomó asiento al lado de él. —En tu mirada, solo hay bondad. —El pelirrojo la observó fijamente. —Tienes una linda sonrisa y…_

— _¿Por qué hablamos de esto ahora? —Preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Sasori. —¿Pasará algo?_

— _¿Eres honesta conmigo?_

— _Lo soy. —Mencionó. —Sasori. ¿Pasa algo?_

— _¿Puedes venderme tu mundo, Hinata? —Preguntó._

— _Lo has tenido desde siempre. —Sonrió sinceramente. —Pero no me has respondido. ¿Pasa algo?_ _—Insistió nuevamente con la pregunta._

— _No pasa nada._

…

—¿La extrañas? —Aquella pregunta lo sacó del mar de recuerdos. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con la curiosidad en los ojos azules de Deidara. —Has estado encerrado aquí desde que llegamos, no he querido presionarte pero... ¿Vas a cenar?

— _Ella era preciosa._ —Susurró cambiando el tema. — _Pero tenía un alma rota._

—¿Por eso la escogiste?

—Puede ser. —Sonrió levemente. —También me gustaba e incluso la _amé,_ o quizás creí hacerlo. —Mencionó mientras dejaba la foto de la pelinegra en la mesa. —Aunque considerando mejor las cosas, yo ni siquiera sé realmente lo que es el amor.

—Claro que lo sabes. —Mencionó Deidara. —Amas a Sakura. ¿No?

 _—Siempre me he preguntado si estoy completamente seguro de eso._ —Susurró. —Hoy no fui muy bueno con ella. —Sonrió levemente mientras agarraba unos viejos dibujos. Deidara lo observó en silencio. —Aunque quizás, nunca he sido muy bueno con ella. —Rió mientras veía un dibujo de una pequeña pelinegra. —Sarada es una niña muy linda. ¿No crees? —Preguntó señalando el dibujo que se había robado su atención.

—Es igual de bonita que su madre. —Confesó el rubio. Sasori asintió a gusto con su comentario.

—Falta poco para dar un jaque mate. —Mencionó repentinamente cambiando el tema.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Preguntó confundido el rubio mientras entraba al pequeño sótano de la casa.

— _Quiere decir que falta poco para que todo acabe._ —Susurró.

—No te escuché. ¿Dijiste algo?

—Necesitaré de tu ayuda en unos días. —Lo vio fijamente. — ¿Lo recuerdas? Los tres días y las dos noches.

—¿En qué sentido necesitaras mi ayuda? —Preguntó confundido. —¿De qué hablas? ¿Pasará algo grande?

—Siempre pasa algo. —Mencionó Sasori mientras se levantaba. —Mañana en la noche, pondremos punto y fin a muchas cosas, comenzaremos otras, pero al igual que mañana, también tendrán su fin.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Deidara. ¿Huirías conmigo si te lo pidiera? —El rubio lo observó confundido y, aunque pareció dudar al principio, asintió. —Entonces solamente necesito que hagas algo por mí. —El rubio asintió. —Después de esto, todo será diferente, lo prometo.

—¿Es algo bueno o malo? —Preguntó el rubio con interés.

— _Quizás es malo en tu punto de vista, para mí, significa mucho._ —Susurró mientras veía el dibujo. —Pero te aseguro que será un buen final para nosotros dos. —Sonrío.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke llegó al apartamento pasadas las once de la noche. Entró en total silencio y observó el perímetro. La cena estaba tapada sobre la mesa y todo estaba a oscuras, con pasos lentos guardó la comida en la nevera. Minutos después pasó por el cuarto de su pequeña bebé, Sarada dormía abrazada con su oso de peluche. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro, la pequeña niña estaba cerca de cumplir su primer año y aquello era un motivo de gran alegría para él, incluso dentro de tantos problemas aquella pequeña luz salió a flote y dormía plácidamente en su pequeña cuna.

Con esa misma sonrisa salió de la pequeña habitación, no antes sin dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente a su bebé. Avanzó en silencio y se encontró con la luz de su cuarto prendida, esperó que Sakura estuviera despierta, pero la mujer estaba abrazada con su almohada mientras dormía. Se despojó completamente de su ropa y se cambió por algo más cómodo para dormir, intentó quitarle la almohada a Sakura y la soltó cuando notó que se encontraba húmeda, iba a burlarse de Sakura el otro día cuando ella despertara, pero el camino de lágrimas en el rostro de su mujer lo alertó completamente.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sakura estuvo llorando?

—¿Sakura? —Llamó mientras la movía lentamente. La mujer gruñó algunas cosas para luego darse la vuelta en la cama. Sasuke desistió de la idea de despertarla y avanzó hacía las lamparas para poder apagarlas.

Mañana sería un día nuevo y podían hablar tranquilamente del motivo de aquellas lágrimas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sasuke despertó, lo primero que hizo fue tantear en la cama para saber si Sakura aún estaba acostada, cuando cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba solo, decidió ir a ducharse rápidamente. Después de encargarse de su higiene personal y vestirse medio formal, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacía donde Sakura se encontraba. La mujer se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos del moreno rodearle la cintura pero luego de unos minutos se relajó ante el tacto.

— _Buenos días._ —Susurró el pelinegro en su oído mientras repartía algunos besos por su cuello.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. ¿Ya vas a trabajar? —El pelinegro negó antes de separarse.

—Voy a salir con Naruto a revisar unos almacenes. —Mencionó tomando asiento en la pequeña isla de la cocina. —¿Sakura?

—¿Hum? —Preguntó la mujer mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo.

—¿Pasó algo que tengas que decirme?

Sakura esquivó la mirada y el pelinegro la observó con interés. Avanzando en completo silencio, Sakura tomó asiento al lado de su esposo.

—Sasori vino ayer. —Mencionó con voz queda. —Sasuke intentó decir algo pero Sakura habló nuevamente. —Yo no lo esperaba. —Sakura lo miró fijamente. —Lo juro, Sasuke, fue algo sorpresivo y...

—¿Qué te hizo? —Preguntó con un tono duro de voz. Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo. —Sakura. ¿Qué te hizo Sasori?

—Sasuke, sabes que Sasori, él no está avanzando, él...

— **_¡Me importa muy poco si Sasori está bien o está mal!_ **—Exclamó. —Te estoy preguntando otra cosa, Sakura. —La vio fijamente. —¿Te hizo algo? ¿Por qué ayer estabas llorando?

— _Esto tiene que acabar._ —Susurró la mujer. —Sasuke, Sasori no tiene salvación, él simplemente, simplemente disfruta torturándome, haciendo sentir como la mala del cuento, como si yo... Como si yo fuera la culpable de todas sus acciones. ¿Sabes? —Preguntó ella viéndole fijamente mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a descender por su rostro. — _Me preguntó si yo lo odiaba, si yo realmente lo quería, y empezó a decir tantas cosas, tantas cosas que hicieron que me alterara, me hicieron sacar todo dentro de mí, yo quiero y trato, pero no puedo._ —Susurró con voz rota. — _No puedo evitar odiarlo. Él._ —Susurró. —He visto tantas cosas que él hace, puede querer protegerme, puede creer que está haciéndolo bien, pero él realmente es un monstruo, un monstruo que yo estoy alimentando cada día más al dejarlo vagar libremente y yo... —Sasuke la atrajo hacía él en un fuerte abrazo, Sakura se dejó consolar mientras el pelinegro repartía uno que otro beso por su cara.

 _—Tranquila._ —Susurró el pelinegro mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de su esposa. —Dentro de poco todo va a acabar, esto solo será un pequeño recuerdo.

Y Sakura quiso creerlo, ella quiso estar tan segura como Sasuke lo estaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Deidara observó la entrada de la cafetería en la cual se encontraba, Ino había tardado más de diez minutos y ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Rió en voz baja recordando a Sasori quejarse siempre cuando él llegaba tarde.

...

 _—Te he dicho que odio esperar, Deidara._

 _—Ya, no seas gruñón. —Susurró el rubio mientras depositaba la comida en la mesa._

 _—Algún día estarás esperando como estúpido y te acordarás de mí._

 _—La gente suele ser puntual cuando yo planifico algo. —Se encogió de hombros sin tomarle importancia._

 _..._

—Efectivamente esto debe ser el karma. —Mencionó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—¿Karma? —Ino apareció al frente de él. El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio. Ino siempre tenía la habilidad de aparecer en los momentos menos indicados.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó el rubio con fastidio mal disimulado. Ino se tomó un tiempo para burlarse de la actitud malhumorada del rubio al frente de ella.

—Estaba comprando unas cosas para la cena de hoy, te dije. —Lo acusó. —Sakura me invitó a comer junto con Sai, entre los cuatros organizamos algo bonito, me imagino también que Naruto irá, supong...—Se calló al ver la actitud de fastidio de su primo. —Creo que no te interesa lo que tengo que decir. ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con evidente vergüenza. Deidara asintió y la rubia chilló indignada por la sinceridad de su primo.

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó directamente.

— _Voy a irme_. —Susurró la rubia.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó el mayor.

—Estoy planeando regresar a Japón. Sai tiene algunas obligaciones en el hospital y yo... Yo no quiero dejarle solo.

—¿Tienes miedo que se enamore de alguna enfermera o doctora en tu ausencia? —Picó el rubio en tono de burla. Ino chilló indignada ante el comentario del mayor pero muy renuentemente asintió. Aquello provocó que Deidara riera en alta voz llamando así la atención de algunos comensales en la cafetería. —No sabía que eras celosa, perdón.

—Siempre hay tiempo para averiguar las cosas. ¿No crees? —El rubio asintió dándole la razón. —Hablé con papá. —Mencionó vagamente.

—¡No! — Negó rápidamente el rubio sabiendo cual rumbo tomaría la conversación.

—Sí, le conté sobre ti, y él... —Deidara negaba abiertamente mientras ella insistía. —Por favor. Él quiere verte.

—Puede venir cuando quiera, no estoy lejos. —Ino rodó los ojos por la actitud del mayor.

—Te das cuenta que estás en otro continente del otro lado del mundo. ¿No?

—Sí. —Mencionó el rubio. —Y es lo suficientemente cerca para que él venga y hable todo lo que quiera.

La rubia asintió en silencio. Una camarera se acercó a ellos. Ino pidió dos latte con tres porciones de pastel. Deidara arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

—Solamente tengo más hambre de la normal. —Sonrió la rubia. Deidara vio aquel brillo en la mirada de su prima y asintió entendiendo las sospechas que tenía. —¿Como sigue... Uhm, Sasori? —Preguntó.

—Ya no trabajo para él. —Mintió. Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente un día desperté y él y su ropa ya no estaban.

—¿En dónde te estás quedando? —Preguntó ella con interés.

 _—Volví a mi viejo departamento._ —Susurró. —Hice bien en no venderlo, supongo. —Rió levemente.

— _No te sientas mal._ —Susurró la rubia. —Hiciste todo lo que podías hacer. No hay marcha atrás.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. —Rió mientras veía que la camarera se acercaba con sus pedidos. —Dicen que lo mejor está por venir. —Ino asintió con una sonrisa.

—El destino sabe porque pasan las cosas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Supongo que todo está en orden. —Mencionó Sasuke viendo el lugar en el que se encontraban. El viejo almacén en donde se reunirían Sasori y su hermano estaba completamente limpio de alguna trampa, Naruto acomodaba algunos escondites en los cuales tanto Kakashi, Sasuke y él se ubicarían para tomar desprevenido al pelirrojo.

—¿Gaara vendrá con nosotros en esta misión? —Preguntó Naruto. Itachi negó.

—Después de su comportamiento en la reunión, no me provocó dejarlo, lo sentí extraño.

—¿Crees que pudiera decirle algo a Sasori acerca de nuestros planes? —Preguntó Sasuke viendo fijamente a su hermano.

—Quizás, puede ser. —Se encogió de hombros sin tomarle importancia.

—¿No te importa que la información sea filtrada? —Preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

—Somos más que Sasori. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —Incluso si Gaara decide unirsele, somos cuatro contra dos. Ustedes son los hombres más capacitados que tengo, Kakashi fue nuestro líder. No tengo porque temer.

—Sasori es un asesino, mató a tantas personas al frente de nuestras narices y tú... ¿Simplemente crees que porque somos más, podemos contra él? —Naruto gruñó ante la inconsciencia del mayor.

—Naruto. —Mencionó Sasuke. —Tú y yo nos encargaremos de Sasori. —El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Itachi carraspeó.

—Supongo que ustedes tienen sus asuntos pendientes con él. Solo diré una cosa. —El rubio y el pelinegro lo observaron. — _No lo maten_. —Susurró. — _Hay muchas cosas que hay que sacarle._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasori observó fijamente a Itachi desde aquel escondite improvisado en donde estaba, el pelinegro estaba acompañado de Sasuke y Naruto. Los podía ver acomodando algunas cosas para el día de su encuentro.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que sus intuiciones no erraron.

 _..._

 _—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Preguntó el pelinegro._

 _—Vengo a negociar mi rendición. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?_

 _—No creo que sea tan fácil como lo dices. —Itachi lo miró despectivamente._

 _—¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? —Preguntó con sorna. —Eramos mejores amigos. ¿No lo recuerdas?_

 _—Un mejor amigo que me traicionó, sí. Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

 _Sasori rió en voz alta antes de ponerse serio y volver a hablar._

 _—Estoy cansado y ya no quiero seguir con este juego, esa es mi única verdad. —Susurró sonando lo más sincero posible. —Pero quiero divertirme por última vez._

 _—¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

 _—Tres días y dos noches corriendo desde hoy. —Susurró el pelirrojo. —Jugaremos al escondite y el primero que encuentre al otro, ese ganará._

 _..._

 _E_ ra gracioso, no podía negarlo, Itachi seguramente había creído completamente en todo lo que había dicho, quizás él realmente creía que todo acabaría bien para ellos, que al fin podría poner el punto y final en su historia. Pero... ¿Quién garantiza que el final de algo signifique que acaba para siempre? ¿Por qué el final de una historia no podía ser el comienzo de otra? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su nuevo teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó para ver el contenido de este.

 _ **Deidara.**_

 _13:45:06_

 _Ya saqué las cosas de la casa y dejé a Braun en una perrera. Lo entregué en adopción. Estoy en el apartamento que te dije la última vez. ¿Ya vienes?_

 _._

Ignoró la pregunta y respondió con un simple _''Ok''_

Levantó su mirada encontrándose con que Sasuke y Naruto se estaban despidiendo de Itachi. Como lo había sospechado, Itachi se quedaría en el almacén esperando su aparición. Esperó un momento mientras veía como Itachi recibía un bolso por parte de Sasuke y luego tanto Naruto como el menor de los Uchiha se subían en el carro dejando al mayor de ellos en el lugar. Lo vio avanzar con el bolso y esperó pacientemente mientras se cercioraba que más nadie regresaría.

Media hora después, empezó a avanzar lentamente por el lugar. Había escogido ese almacén porque no tenía fuente eléctrica por ningún lado, sacó su celular observando que la señal empezaba a desaparecer marcando rápidamente el S.O.S. Otro punto a su favor, mientras estuviera en ese lugar, la señal nunca llegaría al teléfono o algún otro dispositivo. Miró por última vez el lugar y antes de entrar completamente, se quitó el bolso que cargaba para sacar un pequeño spray que había metido en este. Colocándose nuevamente el morral, avanzó y tocó levemente la puerta.

.

.

Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar algunos golpes en la improvisada puerta del almacén. Asegurándose que todo había quedado acomodado, caminó hasta la puerta.

—Chicos, pensé que habían dejado todo... —Calló en seco al ver a alguien completamente desconocido ante él. Vestía completamente de negro y llevaba una gorra y un tapabocas. Una leve sensación de peligro recorrió su cuerpo cuando el desconocido alzó la mirada.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó Sasori antes de rociar el contenido del spray en la cara del pelinegro. Itachi trató de esquivarlo retrocediendo rápidamente pero el olor era muy fuerte y por más que intentó esquivarlo, había entrado en su sistema. Sus piernas se volvieron débiles, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba arrodillado en el piso. —Muy malo, Itachi. —Mencionó con burla el pelirrojo dejando caer su bolso en el piso y cerrando la puerta del lugar. —Sigues siendo un mocoso ante mí.

Itachi lo último que recordó fue su soberbia mientras hablaba con Naruto y Sasuke.

 _..._

 _—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó el menor de los hermanos. —Itachi rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras asentía._

 _—Solo nos preocupamos, es todo. —Mencionó Naruto._

 _—No tienen porque hacerlo, soy un rango más alto que ustedes, no me pasará nada._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo 8._**

* * *

 _._

 _¡HOOOOOOOOLAAAAA!_

 _Llegué. ¡Vencí el hiatus y el bloqueo!_

 _¡Gloria al padre!_

 _Lo sé, muy tarde, quizás, pero realmente estoy actualizando, porque no, ni crean que abandonaré esto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Se dictan los capítulos y momentos finales, Sasori empezó sus movimientos y realmente está llevando la delantera nuevamente._

 _¿Por qué Sasori y Deidara abandonaron la casa?_

 _¿Realmente lograran escapar?_

 _¿Qué creen ustedes?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perdón por la tardanza y discúlpenme si ven algún error._

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _—Rosse Schäfer._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	9. Chapter 9 Soberbia

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 ** _Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Delirios de un Pecador._**

 ** _9._**

 ** _Soberbia._**

* * *

 _._

 _La soberbia nunca baja de donde sube, porque siempre cae de donde subió. — **Francisco de Quevedo.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _—¿Eres consciente no? —Preguntó el pelirrojo observando los papeles esparcidos por el piso y mesa. — ¡Te estás obsesionando!_

 _—En ningún momento, Sasori. —Itachi respondió tranquilamente mientras sus ojos vagaban por cada hoja. Números, datos, teorías, columnas de información. Itachi debía saber todo y tener el control._

 _No podía dejar de pensar en aquel asesino._

 _—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Sasori tomando algunos papeles. Itachi negó._

 _—Tú no harás nada. Tú solamente vas a estar cuidando de Sasuke en el hospital. Sé que él irá a terminar lo que no pudo hacer en el almacén._

 _—¿Por qué lo crees?_

 _—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Shikamaru? —Preguntó el pelinegro. Sasori asintió. — Él disfruta torturando a Sakura, actualmente lo hace indirectamente jugando con piezas alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué tocó directamente a Sasuke y Hinata? —Sasori lo observó sin entender. — Él realmente se está cansando de tantear el terreno, él quiere moverse más rápido, y ahí es cuando caerá._

 _—¿Y por eso me dejas a mi solamente para enfrentarme con un asesino serial? Soy un indefenso policía. —Mencionó el pelirrojo._

 _—Eres quizás, uno de los mejores hombres con los cuales he trabajado, Sasori. —El pelinegro reconoció. —Sé que tú serías capaz de traer a ese infeliz ante mí._

 _—¿Con qué precio? —Preguntó Sasori mientras tomaba asiento al frente del pelinegro. Itachi volteó a verlo con una mirada brillante y decisiva._

 _—Solo piénsalo. Seríamos la sensación de todo el cuartel. Nuestros nombres estarían en todos los titulares, seríamos reconocidos como unos héroes._

 **.**

 _..._

 _—¡Logré escapar! —Mencionó el pelirrojo mientras fingía una respiración alterada ante su compañero. —Casi no la cuento, Itachi. —Le recriminó falsamente._

 _—Pero no te pasó nada, no te preocupes. —El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. —Bien. ¿Lo viste? ¡Dime que lo viste! —Exclamó observando al pelirrojo. Sasori negó._

 _—Estaba más interesado en salvar mi vida. ¿Sabes?_

 _—Gracias a ti, tuve bastante movimiento con los medios, Kakashi confía ciegamente en mí, creo que seré el próximo en ascender a su puesto._

 _—¿Con mi casi muerte? —Rió el pelirrojo. —Vaya, entonces... ¿Debería morir alguien más para que tú logres tu sueño de ser el jefe? —Indagó observándolo fijamente. Había un brillo en aquellos ojos color café que Itachi no supo discernir con claridad. — ¿Quién lo diría? ¿No es la justicia lo que buscas?_

 _—¡Claro que busco la justicia! —Exclamó indignado._

 _—Pero también un poco de reconocimiento. ¿No? —Preguntó Sasori. —Quizás quieres ser como tu padre. ¿Qué fue lo que logró él? —Se cuestionó en voz alta.—Cierto. Desarmó una gran red de narcotraficantes y ganó el apoyo de muchas personas. ¿Es eso lo que buscas? Ser el héroe de la gente. —Mencionó despectivamente. Sin darle oportunidad al pelinegro de defenderse; continúo. — Veamos, Itachi. Estoy seguro que algo pasará._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Qué lograste escuchar?_

 _—No lo sé. Es un sexto sentido. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero... —Lo vio fijamente. —Te aseguro que te daré tus cinco minutos de fama, pero luego debes pagar por el favor._

 _..._

 ** _._**

. _.._

 _—¡Yo lo llevaré a cabo! —Se ofreció el pelinegro. —Estoy seguro que podré controlar la situación, más nadie está capacitado._

 _—Es peligroso. —Señaló Kakashi. —Sasori está mejor entrenado que tú en ese ámbito, si el asesino hará entrada en la fiesta del compromiso de Naruto y Hinata. Es mejor no llamar la atención con tu ausencia. —Mencionó el mayor. —Sasori está ''muerto'', nadie sospecha de que esté vivo, es mejor que el intercepte cualquier salida del asesino o que él llegué hasta Sakura y el sospechoso._

 _—Aún no puedo creer que Sasuke aceptara que usemos a Sakura de cebo. —Mencionó el pelirrojo. Itachi rodó los ojos._

 _—Digamos que no lo sabe. —Mencionó renuente. —Sasori lo observó con interés. Una leve maldición se escuchó en la sala._

 _—¡Debe saberlo! —Exclamó Itachi. —Estamos poniendo en riesgo la vida de su mujer. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es tu cuñada!_

 _—Sasori cuidará de ella. ¿Verdad? —Itachi vio fijamente al mayor. —Nada malo podrá pasarle si Sasori está con ella, déjame a mi tomar el control en la investigación y te aseguro que al final de la noche tendremos a Sakura a salvo, Sasori siendo un héroe y un asesino serial menos._

 _—Y tú en mi puesto, supongo. —Mencionó Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa. Itachi asintió._

 _—¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo bien? —Le retó el pelirrojo. Itachi lo vio fugazmente antes de hablar._

 _—Nadie es mejor que yo a la hora de organizar planes, ni siquiera tú, Sasori. —El pelirrojo se hizo el ofendido causando algunas pequeñas risas en la sala. — No hay nada que no haya pensado ya, todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro._

 _—Confío en ti. —Mencionó Sasori. —Recuerdalo. Yo te daré tu ansiada fama y reconocimiento..._

 _—Yo me encargaré de pagártelo como es debido, Sasori._

 _ **.**_

 ** _..._**

 _—Tú sabes algo. —Señaló el pelinegro mientras se establecía en su nuevo cubículo. Sasori lo miró sin entender a que se refería. —Estás extraño, siento que... Te siento eufórico._

 _—¿Eso es malo? —Preguntó arqueando la ceja. —Me sacrifiqué ayudándote, el asesino murió y tú... ¿Tú crees que es malo que esté feliz?_

 _—Eres alguien astuto, Sasori, y por eso confío en ti, pero fuiste... Ni siquiera te asombraste al saber que Hinata, compañera tuya en varios trabajos, estuviera involucrada en algo de esto._

 _—Soy un hombre difícil de impresionar, supongo. —Susurró. —Siempre estoy un paso más adelante que todos, ya deberías saberlo._

 _—Me preocupa, pero... ¿Sabes que Sasuke sospecha de ti? —Rompió en risas contagiando a Sasori._

 _—Tu hermano me odia por el simple hecho de creer que yo estaba detrás de Sakura. —Sonrió. —Tiene problemas con los celos, supongo._ — _Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia_.

 _—Tú no eres el asesino. ¿Verdad? —Itachi preguntó seriamente, pero a la vez, con un deje de burla._

 _—En realidad, Itachi. —Suspiró sonoramente. —Realmente te he visto la cara de estúpido desde que llegamos. Hinata siempre ha sido mi compañera e incluso; estoy pensando en mover mis piezas en estos días. ¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente inteligente en encerrarme de una vez? Me ofrezco ante ti como el verdadero y único asesino, es una oportunidad que no tendrás nunca._

 _Itachi rompió en carcajadas. Sasori estuvo serio durante todo ese rato. El pelinegro le golpeó el hombro mientras lo veía._

 _—Realmente eres bueno con los chistes. —Sasori se encogió de hombros simplemente._

 _..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Itachi despertó siendo arrullado por una canción. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente mientras veía el entorno donde se encontraba, trató de moverse pero descubrió que algo le impedía mover sus extremidades. Con pánico latente recordó lo sucedido.

 _Sasori._

 _Aquel spray._

 _Vista borrosa._

—¿Despertaste al fin? —Preguntó Sasori viéndolo. —Realmente llegué a pensar que te había matado con ese spray. —Rió sin gracia alguna.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó.

—En el almacén, obviamente. —Sonrió mientras avanzaba hasta él. Itachi lo observó por un momento y entendió el brillo depredador en la mirada de Sasori.

Sasori era el cazador. Él era la víctima.

—Perdona si tus manos o pies duelen, la verdad es que debía asegurarme que no pudieras moverte.

—¿Qué es esa música? —Preguntó cambiando el tema. El incesante tono del violín lo atormentaba.

—Música. —Se encogió de hombros. —Específicamente _Devil's trill sonata._ ¿No te parece inspiradora? —Cuestionó observándolo fijamente. —¿Sabes? —Sasori lo recorrió con la mirada. — Tus mayores pecados siempre han sido _la soberbia, la ambición... La codicia._ —Itachi lo seguía con la mirada mientras el pelirrojo se movía por el almacén. —No estarías en esa posición si no hubieras pecado por tu soberbia, no estuvieses en esa posición, si la ambición no controlara tu vida, y, definitivamente; no estarías en esa posición si no codiciaras tanto estar arriba y tener el poder.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó el pelinegro. — ¿Vas a matarme?

—Efectivamente eso haré. —Respondió sin dudar. Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

—Sasuke puede venir en cualquier momento. ¿No has pensado en eso?

—Sé por buena fuente que hoy tiene una cena con Naruto, Ino y Sai. —Mencionó vagamente. — Es cómo que... ¿Imposible? Sí, imposible. —Alegó. —De todas formas, hace una hora mandé un mensaje expresando que estabas cómodo y que no había ninguna novedad. ¿Lo ves? —Sasori preguntó viéndolo con una sonrisita. —Te dije algún tiempo que yo siempre voy un paso más adelante que los demás.

—Kakashi. Él segurament... —La risa de Sasori lo interrumpió.

—Tiene una junta importante que salió de repente. —Mencionó con algo de burla. —Digamos que Kakashi sale con una vieja amiga mía, ella lo citó.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿No somos amigos?

—Amigo el ratón del queso y con todo y eso, se lo comió. —Sonrió de lado. Acercó una silla al frente de Itachi y se sentó cómodamente. — _He estado pensando. ¿Qué puede destruir a Sasuke y Sakura?_ —Susurró viéndolo. —Sacándote del camino, él seguramente se derrumbará, sabrá que fui yo, y se acercará a Sakura y la eterna pelea del: _¿Por qué no lo entregaste? ¡Es un asesino! ¡Mató a mi hermano!_ Empezará. Pero... —Se detuvo mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir. —Luego de un rato se acercaran, se miraran, se pedirán perdón y listo. Asunto resuelto. —Mencionó con fastidio.

—¿Por qué no simplemente desapareces de la vida de Sakura y la dejas ser feliz? —Preguntó asqueado de la actitud del pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de creerte la gran cosa y aceptas que necesitas ayuda? —Contraatacó Sasori. —¿No lo estás viendo? **_¡¿Es qué acaso no lo viste venir?!_** —Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. —Era más que obvio que yo aparecería por aquí, y tú, tú en tu gran prepotencia y soberbia dijiste: _Yo solo puedo con él, no necesito a nadie más._ ¿Me equivoco? —Rió sin gracia. —Siempre creyéndote más que los demás, Itachi. Siempre buscando el mérito, buscando tener la atención. _¿Papá no te quería?_ —Preguntó. — _¿Mami no te dio suficiente amor?_ —Se burló.

—Por lo menos yo si tuve un padre, una madre, conocí a mi hermano y tuve una familia. ¿Qué tuviste tú, Sasori? —Preguntó con sorna y desdén.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un frío silencio.

Sasori se levantó de la silla antes mencionada y la alejó del lugar colocandola en la esquina del almacén. Itachi lo observó mientras el pelirrojo sacaba una pala y avanzaba nuevamente al frente de él. Itachi pensó que recibiría un golpe, pero lo último que esperó fue que Sasori empezara a cavar.

—¿Para qué haces eso?

Silencio.

— _¡Sasori!_ —Exclamó. — _¡Respóndeme!_

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó cansado mientras algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo. —Estoy cavando tu lugar de reposo. ¿No es algo lindo? Tu mejor amigo te llevará al sueño eterno, romperé a Sasuke, destruiré la felicidad de Sakura... Pero recuerda. —Sonrió. —Esto es solamente la punta del iceberg.

Itachi observó que Sasori volvía nuevamente a cavar y rápidamente se movió forcejeando solo un poco con los agarres en sus manos. Sasori siempre había fallado al momento de hacer los nudos, por lo cual; solamente apostaba a ese punto flojo en todo el plan de Sasori. Viéndolo esporádicamente empezó a deslizar un poco su mano izquierda, como lo había pensado, uno de los nudos estaba sencillo y era fácil de sacar. Teniendo libre su mano izquierda buscó a tientas liberar su mano derecha. Cuando Sasori volteó él volvió a la misma posición. El pelirrojo observó su teléfono por un momento y dejó la pala en el piso para salir del almacén. Itachi aprovechó aquel momento para buscar rápidamente la manera de soltar sus pies. Consiguiendo el nudo base tanteó lentamente mientras trataba de meter sus dedos en el centro de éste y lograr que se ampliara un poco más. Cuando vio que el agarre empezaba a perder presión, volvió nuevamente a su posición esperando que Sasori entrara.

El pelirrojo pasó nuevamente y se dispuso a tomar la pala para seguir cavando la fosa. Fue en ese momento cuando Sasori se agachó que Itachi se levantó. Sin verlo venir Sasori fue apresado completamente. La cuerda que minutos antes estaba en las manos de Itachi, rodeaba el cuello del pelirrojo.

—Esto debería ser un especial de: _Cazador cazado._ ¿No crees?

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó despacio mientras sentía la presión en su cuello. —¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Pedir perdón? —Escupió cínicamente.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos con una declaración?

—¿Sabes que actúas impúdicamente? —Preguntó burlón. — _No es justo._ —Susurró. —¿Por qué no ponemos las cosas a la par? —Sin verlo venir, Itachi recibió un duro golpe en su cara. Sasori lo golpeó usando su cabeza. Itachi cayó de culo en en el piso mientras que Sasori simplemente pasaba una mano por su cabeza. El pelinegro no perdió más tiempo y se levantó para arremeter en contra de Sasori. No estuvo ni dos minutos de pie cuando un fuerte mareo le pegó. Aún así, logró empujar al pelirrojo al suelo. Sasori rió y se dejó arrastrar por el pelinegro. Itachi estaba al límite, sentía todas sus fuerzas ser nuevas por cada golpe que daba. Sasori simplemente esquivaba cada vez mientras veía que cada golpe que el pelinegro daba se encontraba con el frío piso. —¿No crees que te falta un poco de coordinación? Te ves cansado. —Rió en voz baja. Itachi se dejó caer al lado de Sasori mientras cerraba y abría los ojos rápidamente. Su mirada se volvía borrosa en ratos.

—¿No te sientes raro? —Preguntó Sasori viéndolo. —¿Boca seca? ¿Mareos? ¿Debilidad?

 _Sí._ Itachi quiso decir. Cuando estaba sentado no sentía esa extraña pesadez, pero el sólo pensar en moverse hacía que su cuerpo cayera en un letargo adormecimiento.

—Eso se lo debemos a una pequeña planta que yo cultivaba en casa. —Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 _¡No!_

 _¡Eso no!_

Itachi lo miró aterrado y Sasori lo único que hizo fue asentir con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí. _¡Entendiste!_ —Gritó eufórico. — _Taxus Baccata._ —Susurró. —Depende de como sea administrada, produce muchos síntomas. —Informó. —¿Sabes cual es mi favorito? —Preguntó mientras se paraba y esta vez lo veía desde arriba, altivamente. — _La muerte_. —Sonrió.

— _¡N-no!_ —Jadeó el pelinegro. La voz se le escuchó dos tonos más ronca y pastosa. — _¡Sasori!_

—Te dejé creer que ganarías y hice los peores nudos que alguna vez me salieron. —Se encogió de hombros. —Fingí una llamada aunque muy bien sabes que no hay señal aquí, dejé que creyeras que tenías el poder y ganarías. Pero... _**¡¿Qué tal?!**_ —Gritó. —He ganado, Itachi. _¡Otra vez!_ —Celebró al frente del pelinegro mientras el entumecimiento en el cuerpo del mayor crecía. —No creo que mueras, por lo menos no _todavía_. —Señaló. — _Personalmente deseo que Sasuke te vea en tus últimos minutos, pero creo que me pasé con la dosis._ —Susurró. —Hey, ¿Me estás viendo? —Preguntó. Itachi luchó para poder visualizar al pelirrojo pero su vista poco a poco cedía. Sasori se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza del pelinegro en su muslo. Itachi aún era consciente cuando una melodía llegó a sus oídos. Como pudo logró discernir que Sasori era quien cantaba. No lograba entender la canción, simplemente miraba a la nada mientras Sasori tarareaba a su lado. — ** _"Tili tili bom._** _Cierra tus ojos ahora, a_ _lguien está caminando fuera de la casa y_ _toca a la puerta._ —Susurró. — ** _Tili tili bom, l_** _os pájaros nocturnos están piando, é_ _l está dentro de la casa v_ _isitando a los que no pueden dormir. Él_ _camina._ _Él está viniendo. S_ _e acerca._ —Arrulló a Itachi mientras este cerraba los ojos poco a poco. — **_Tili tili bom_** _¿Lo escuchas acercándose?_ _Acechando doblando la esquina, m_ _irándote justo a ti._ ** _Tili tili bom._** _El silencio de la noche oculta todo, é_ _l aparece detrás de ti y_ _va a atraparte._ _Él camina._ _Él está viniendo, cuidado, él s_ _e acerca._ — Susurró antes de observar que Itachi había cerrado los ojos por completo. — _Pequeño Tili Tili Bom._ —Susurró mientras acariciaba su cara. — Nunca te diste cuenta que siempre estuve al lado tuyo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 9.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Holaaaaaa!**_

 _ **It's me. Again. (?)**_

 _ **JAJAJAJAJA.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La canción que usé a lo último, es una canción de dormir, sí. Es rusa. Y es bastante perturbadora. Sí a mi me durmieran con esa canción, estuviera re cagada toda la noche, más que duermo al lado de una puta ventana. Please, quién creó esa canción estaba loco jajaja. Y sí, se llama: Tili Tili Bom. Si alguien quiere escucharla, ya saben (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Itachi murió o no murió?_

 _Yo creo que sí jajaja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir acá._

 _Estamos cerca del final. **¡Son doce capítulos!**_

 _¿Qué pasará en los tres que quedan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por los reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, no se vayan sin dejar su review._

 _¡Los reviews motivan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, perdón por algún error._

 _Y nos leemos la semana del 18/02/2017._

 _*Actualiza ahorita para no enredarse con la actualización del otro fic*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _—Rosse Schäfer._


	10. Chapter 10 Puntos finales

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

.

* * *

 _ **Delirios de un Pecador.**_

 _ **10.**_

 _ **Puntos finales.**_

* * *

.

 _Y vendrán días, en los que el sol no salga, y las estrellas no brillen. Llegará el día, en el que solamente un hombre quede de pie, y no precisamente será el salvador._

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Deidara despertó con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpear contra la ventana. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana según el reloj que reposaba en la mesa. Frunció el ceño al sentir una pesadez rodearlo. La mano de Sasori se apoyaba posesivamente alrededor de su cintura mientras éste dormía plácidamente sin problema alguno.

Observó el perfil del pelirrojo, Sasori no era una belleza excepcional, pero si tenía rasgos bien marcados y definidos. Y él había mentido, sí. Porque Sasori calzaba perfectamente con su tipo ideal, era un hombre reservado, con carácter de mierda, quizás, pero era tan profundo e interesante, que todas las campanitas de alerta que sonaban en su cabeza eran constantemente ignoradas.

—¿En dónde estabas? —Preguntó. Pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Suspiró mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la cara del pelirrojo. Sasori tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía gracioso. —¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? —Susurró con la voz apagada mientras se encargaba de hacer desaparecer aquellas líneas expresivas en la frente del pelirrojo. —Duermes tranquilamente. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? —Cuestionó mientras lo veía. Sasori simplemente escondió su rostro entre el cuello del rubio. —Eres un niño mimado. —Se burló para luego acomodarse de una forma más cómoda.

Todo está bien, Deidara. Pensó mientras veía nuevamente las gotas golpear contra la ventana. Él prometió que todo acabaría y vivirían tranquilos. Él lo cumplirá.

Pero inconscientemente se preguntaba que debía pasar para llegar hasta ese ansiado final feliz.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasori despertó, eran pasada las nueve de la mañana. Deidara no se encontraba en la habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras bostezaba, su espalda dolía, y no le impresionaba, después de la caída que tuvo por culpa del forcejeo con Itachi, nada le quitaba de la mente que estaría con dolor por unos cuantos días más.

—¿Despertaste? —Preguntó Deidara mientras entraba en la habitación. Sasori asintió lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó con preocupación al ver el gesto de dolor. Sasori se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Me golpee en la espalda ayer en la noche. —Omitió completamente el motivo. Deidara asintió sin ganas de saber más sobre el asunto. —¿No tienes alguna crema que puedas aplicarme?

—Creo que sí. —Mencionó vagamente mientras avanzaba a la pequeña mesita de noche, de ésta sacó una crema humectante. —No sé si sirva. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero ven, con un masaje debería doler menos. —Sasori asintió acercándose solo un poco al rubio. Deidara aplicó solo un poco de crema en la espalda del pelirrojo y este siseó al sentir el líquido frío.

—Es una tortura. —Susurró de repente. Deidara simplemente ignoró su comentario mientras se encargaba de desaparecer los nudos en la espalda de Sasori.

—Luego no te molestará. —Mencionó concentrado. — Sasori. —Llamó. El pelirrojo asintió dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. —¿En dónde estabas anoche?

—Me fui de putas. —Mencionó entre risas. Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Yo también, de hecho, despedí al tío con el cual me involucré media hora antes de que llegaras.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó burlón el pelirrojo. —¿Lo llamaste por su nombre o fingiste que era yo? —Deidara se tensó y Sasori rompió en carcajadas.

—No es gracioso. —Susurró el rubio volviendo nuevamente a su labor.

—Pensé que lo era. —Sasori observó la pequeña habitación. Lo único que se veía de valor era la pequeña mesita en la cual Deidara había obtenido la crema. —¿Hiciste todo como te dije? —Preguntó. —¿Te aseguraste de que Braun encuentre un buen lugar en donde vivir?

—Sí. De hecho, creo que lo llevarán a la policía. —Sonrió. —¿No es irónico? El perro de un asesino ayudará a resolver crímenes.

—Supongo que es una de las tantas ironías. —Coincidió. —¿Conseguiste los pasaportes?

—Sí, eso también. —Mencionó. —Tu amigo se puso un poco raro al principio, pero me los dio sin problema alguno. —Susurró masajeando muy cerca del cuello. Sasori jadeó al percibir un pequeño corrientazo recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Solo faltan los puntos finales. ¿No? —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras jugaba con la sabana. —Dios, Deidara, ¡tus manos son la gloria! —Exclamó bajito. Deidara rió ante el comentario.

—Estabas muy tenso, creo que ahora te sientes mejor. —Sasori se levantó rápidamente. Deidara lo observó en silencio mientras el pelirrojo jugaba con un mechón rubio que sobresalía del peinado que siempre llevaba. —¿Tendremos un final feliz, Sasori? —Cuestionó con dudas. —Después de hoy, ¿regresarás sano y salvo? —Sasori observó fijamente aquellos orbes azules que lo miraban con temor. Su mano dejó una efímera caricia en el rostro de Deidara antes de alejarse completamente.

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó seriamente. Deidara no dudó en ningún momento y asintió. Sasori sonrió levemente antes de observar algún punto vacío en la habitación. —Entonces solo quédate tranquilo. —Susurró.

—La última vez... —Susurró el rubio. —¿Recuerdas? —Sasori lo observó sin entender. —Estuvimos hablando, tú me dabas a elegir un número y yo... —Sasori llevó un dedo a su boca haciendo que callara.

—Ya pasó. —Le guiñó el ojo. —Tenías que aprovechar, Deidara. —Sonrió genuinamente. El rubio bufó indignado mientras se separaba y salía de la habitación.

—¿Por qué te molestas? —Gritó el pelirrojo siguiéndolo. Deidara se detuvo en la cocina mientras abría una bolsa de comida rápida. Sin preguntar tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa y se acercó a uno de los lonches. Deidara sonrió al verlo concentrado en comer.

—Pensé que éramos amigos. —Gruñó.

—¡Lo somos! —Exclamó. —Pero esa oferta era por tiempo limitado. —Rió en voz baja mientras mordía el sándwich de pollo y jamón. —¿Qué vas a hacer con este apartamento cuando nos vayamos? ¿Qué tanto sabe Ino?

—Para ella, estoy de viaje en Inglaterra. —Se encogió de hombros. —Según ella, la última vez que me vio, fue en el aeropuerto.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayer nos vimos, ella me comentó que también se irá, regresa a Japón. —Mencionó vagamente. —Yo le dije que no trabajaba más para ti, incluso llamé a Sakura. —Susurró. Sasori escuchó atentamente. —Nos despedimos, pero luego la llamé diciéndole que me iba del país, ella pensó que era porque estaba huyendo de mi tío.

—O sea, ya no estás aquí ni tienes relación alguna conmigo según Ino.

—Exactamente. —Asintió el rubio. —Hasta hoy podemos quedarnos aquí. —Señaló. —Lo vendí con los pocos muebles que tiene, supongo que desde hoy ya no estaremos más aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

—Para nada. —Sonrió. —Después de hoy empezamos una nueva vida.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué, pero una extraña sensación de incertidumbre lo rodeaba y perseguía desde la noche pasada. Había llamado a Itachi más de seis veces y ninguna llamada había sido respondida, supuso que por la lluvia y la poca señal que había en aquel almacén, sería difícil para su hermano responder el teléfono.

Sarada caminaba lentamente por la sala llevando unos pequeños juguetes hacia él.

—Pa-pá. —Llamó la pequeña con su pequeña e infantil voz. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la pequeña pelinegra de diez meses, —casi once. — Le ofrecía un tomate de plástico.

—¿Eres cocinera, Sarada? —Preguntó. La pequeña hizo un gracioso mohín antes de mover su cabecita en forma afirmativa. Sasuke sabía que ella no le entendía en absoluto, pero era gracioso ver como daba pasos de aquí para allá jugando con sus ingredientes de plástico.

—¿A qué hora regresas hoy, Sasuke-kun? —La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su embrujo.

—No sé. —Mencionó sinceramente. —Es una redada, no sabemos que tanto pueda tomarnos.

Sakura no sabía nada sobre el plan de captura de Sasori, Sasuke se sintió mal al mentirle a su esposa, pero sabía que ella se negaría a dejarlo ir.

Lo siento Sakura, es por el bien de nuestra familia. Pensó viéndola sonreír mientras Sarada movía las zanahorias y las colocaba en la cara de su esposa.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje en unas semanas? —A Sakura le brillaron los ojos ante esa mención. No tardó mucho en lanzarse encima de su esposo y depositar miles de besos por toda su cara.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó ilusionada mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Podemos ir a JeJu. En Corea. ¿No te parece bien? —Sakura lo meditó un momento antes de asentir.

—Quizás podemos pasar por Tokio. —Lo vio esperanzada. Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba su mirada a los labios de su esposa.

Una súplica silenciosa que fue correspondida casi al instante.

 _—Te amo._ —Susurró ella mientras sonreía en medio del beso. _—Te amo, Sasuke-kun._

 _—Yo también te amo, Sakura._ —Susurró mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de su esposa. —Todo lo que hago es por nosotros. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —La vio fijamente. Sakura asintió mientras depositaba pequeños besos en los labios de su esposo.

—Hagas lo que hagas, solo prométeme que volverás. —Lo vio intensamente. Sasuke asintió dejándose llevar por el cariño de su esposa. Sarada siguió jugando en completo silencio en la sala de aquel apartamento.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto observó en silencio la lápida al frente de él.

Hinata Hyuga.

1992 –2017.

Oh, ¡Precioso ángel!

Que diste luz a quienes amaste, y volcaste tu desprecio para quienes fueron condescendientes contigo.

Descansa en el reino que tú mismo forjaste.

Suspira entre delirios.

Y perece entre las sombras del destino marchito que sembraste.

—¿Estarás feliz en donde quieras que estés? —Preguntó al vació mientras cambiaba las flores marchitas. —Hace unos días vi a Hanabi. —Sonrió. —Se parece un poco a ti. —Se encogió de hombros. — _Lo está haciendo bien con todo lo que tú y Neji dejaron_. —Susurró. —Es una buena administradora. —Suspiró pesadamente. —Hoy acaba todo, pero ya deberías saberlo. ¿verdad? —Sonrió. — _Hoy por fin él desaparecerá de nuestras vidas, su reino de terror acabará y él podrá ir contigo. ¿No es eso bueno, Hinata?_ —Susurró viendo la lápida fijamente. — _¿Lo amaste más a él que a mí?_ —Preguntó con la voz rota mientras arrancaba pequeños montecitos del suelo. — _¿Fuiste feliz conmigo?_ —Preguntó en un susurro. —Supongo que eso ya no importa, tú no estás más, no volverás a casa, pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo; te sigo amando. —Confesó con la voz rota. — _ **¡Y me odio!** _—exclamó con la voz rota. —Me odio por seguir teniendo este sentimiento vivo en mí. —Te amo, Hinata, y estoy cerrando este círculo vicioso. —Sonrió. —Te superaré, incluso si duele. —Mencionó levantándose. —Hoy se cierra el ciclo por fin.

.

.

.

* * *

Frío.

Hacía frío en aquel lugar.

El azabache observó todo con miedo. La tierra mojada, sus manos apresadas. ¡Él estaba vivo! Trató de soltar sus manos, pero esta vez ya no había ningún hilo suelto del cual poder sacar ventaja, el cielo poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse mientras que la brisa pegaba fuertemente contra él. Unos pasos se escucharon en el fondo, divisó a lo lejos a Sasori vestido completamente de negro, su cabello rojo estaba cubierto por un pasamontaña, su boca cubierta por una mascarilla negra y sus ojos fríamente marrones chocaron con los negros onix.

— _Vaya, al fin despiertas._ —Susurró burlón. —Llegué a pensar que de verdad te había matado. —Mencionó despreocupadamente mientras arrastraba una silla y la ponía al frente de él. Itachi fue bruscamente volteado en el piso quedando boca arriba. El pelinegro intentó decir algo, pero su boca estaba seca. Sasori lo observó en silencio mientras tomaba asiento y reposaba sus piernas en el estómago del pelinegro. —No me veas así, en tu estado, esto es lo más útil que puedes hacer. —Sonrió burlón. —Deberías agradecerme por no matarte. ¿Sabes? Pero pensé, necesito un botín preciado para que no me maten en lo que entren por esa puerta. —señaló hacia el frente.

—Vas a morir. —Consiguió decir mientras veía al pelirrojo. Sasori no le tomó importancia a su comentario.

—Lo mismo pensaste tú ayer sobre ti, pero mírate, te veo vivo, no en tus cinco sentidos, pero por lo menos tu corazón sigue latiendo. ¿no? —Preguntó con desdén. —Además, ¿quién dice que no tengo un plan bien escondido bajo la manga? —Le guiñó el ojo divertido ante su comentario.

Se escucharon algunos pasos afuera, Itachi se tensó al escuchar la voz de Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. La puerta improvisada cayó al piso y con pasos fuertes los tres hombres entraron el almacén.

Sasori se relamió los labios, ansioso. Con una sonrisita cínica, presionó sus botas fuertemente en el estómago de Itachi haciendo chillar por el dolor.

—Sorpresa, y _**¡Bienvenidos sean!**_ —Exclamó eufórico. — ¿Estamos listos?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n10.**_

* * *

.

.

.

¡Llegué!

#Aleluya.

#RobandoInternet.

#ESTOVAATERMINAR.

.

.

.

Bienvenidos sean a los dos últimos capítulos de la historia, tengo que decir que el capítulo final es el número 11 y el 12, es un epílogo.

Itachi no murió, Itachi estaba de parranda jajaja.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Quién ganará este encuentro?

¿Quién regresa a casa sano y salvo?

Eso lo sabrán en el capítulo 11.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por comentar y por el apoyo.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!

Lamento cualquier error, es una capítulo sin edición porque robé wifi y mi beta no estaba disponible :'c

.

.

.

Si el capítulo les gustó, no se vayan sin dejar su reviews, los reviews alegran al autor.!

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer x2

Nos leemos pronto.

—Rosse Schäfer.


	11. Chapter 11 Los delirios de un pecador

**_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece._**

 _ **Beta-Reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

.

* * *

 ** _Delirios de un Pecador._**

 ** _11._**

 ** _Los delirios de un Pecador._**

* * *

.

 _Entonces, el día llegó. El bien y el mal se vieron frente a frente una vez más, pero el pobre inocente pecó por confiarse que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué repentinamente las luces de esperanzas se apagaban dando paso a un oscuro final?_

 _¿Quién era él y porque se sentía como si todo girara en su entorno?_

 _Y por último... ¿Por qué la maldad brillaba y era tan elegante como una obra de arte en una exhibición?_

 _Un brillo cegador y alucinante. Una mirada desafiante y fría._

 _Pero vacía, rota, efímera y falta de sentimiento alguno._

 _¿Quién es el pecador que sostiene el título de ganador?_

.

.

.

Una _mujer_ de cabellera negra y estatura media caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del edificio en donde Sakura y Sasuke vivían. La luz nocturna se reflejaba por los ventanales y una fría brisa corría lentamente por el lugar.

Era decepcionante, y hasta un poco, bajo. Se había mentalizado que no ligaría lo personal con lo profesional, pero, a pesar de todas las advertencias que sonaron en su cabeza, estaba ahí, vestida muy similar a quien fue Hinata. Completamente de negro y con un cubre-bocas que tapaba la mitad de su cara. Sus ojos azules estaban completamente disfrazados por los lentes de contacto color perla, en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño pañito que anteriormente había sido rociado con un spray del cual, desconocía su función. Avanzó lentamente hasta el hogar de una mujer, que nunca en su vida le había hecho algo malo, y que jamás había visto.

Pero ella debía atacar para poder estar cerca de una vida libre.

Ella debía actuar para poder cortar lazos de una vez con Sasori.

 _Para siempre._

Suspiró sonoramente cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta. El llanto de una niña a quién ella identificó como Sarada, llegó a sus oídos mientras los arrullos de su madre la consolaban.

Elevó su mano y tocó levemente la puerta, un sonido de pasos se escuchó por el lugar hasta que la puerta se abrió completamente. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verla parada frente a ella, en un acto reflejo había corrido su mano rápidamente para sostener la puerta antes de que ella la cerrara.

— _T-Tú estás muerta._ —Susurró anonadada. Ella se encogió de hombros. — _H-Hinata._ —Mencionó incrédula viéndola fijamente con una expresión de pánico. Sarada avanzó lentamente hacía ellas, Sakura agarró a la pequeña pelinegra e intentó correr en dirección a los cuartos, la pelinegra apretó los labios fuertemente al jalar a Sakura hacía ella. Llevó una de sus manos a la boca de Sakura y presionó el pañuelo blanco que había roseado con aquel misterioso spray. Sakura forcejeó en medio del agarre y la pequeña pelinegra cayó al piso rompiendo en llanto. El agarre en el cuerpo de Sakura fue cediendo a medida que ella dejaba de insistir. Sakura se desvaneció lentamente mientras la pelinegra se encargaba de acomodarla en el piso. La pequeña Sarada se arrastró entre pequeños hipidos al cuerpo de su madre, Sakura obviamente no se movió en ningún momento. Ella se agachó en silencio y abrió sus brazos para que la pequeña niña avanzara hacia donde se encontraba. Sarada lo dudó un poco, pero entre pequeños pasos llegó hasta ella. La pelinegra la alzó en brazos y depositó un beso en su pequeña naricita.

— _Todo estará bien_. —Susurró viéndola fijamente. — _Yo cuidaré de ti._ —Con paso lento recorrió el camino hasta la salida del apartamento, un último vistazo hacia atrás la hizo sentir un aguijonazo de culpa. Antes de irse, dejó caer un pequeño cd cerca de la entrada. Sarada jugaba con los mechones negros de su cabello mientras ella reía por lo traviesa que podía llegar a ser la infante. — _Sasori te quiere mucho. ¿Sabes?_ —La vio fijamente. —Él quiere que pases tiempo con tu familia, para eso debemos alejarnos de mami. ¿Ok? —la pequeña niña asintió como si estuviera entendiendo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa antes de meterse en el ascensor y desaparecer completamente.

.

.

.

* * *

El silencio en el almacén era denso y abismal, tanto Kakashi como Naruto y Sasuke, observaban petrificados la escena ante ellos, Itachi estaba en el piso sirviendo como una especie de banco en donde Sasori reposaba sus pies. El pelirrojo por su parte observaba todo con diversión. Sus ojos brillaban ante el desconcierto y el asombro.

—Supongo que están un poco contrariados del como se voltearon las cosas. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó de forma _inocente._ Sasori sonrió ampliamente al ver la ira contenida en los ojos de Sasuke. —Supongo que no te gusta la forma en la cual estoy sentado. ¿No? —Cuestionó con desdén mientras movía los pies y los clavaba un poco más en el estómago del pelinegro mayor. Sasuke gruñó e Itachi chilló por el dolor. Kakashi estaba en silencio. _—seguramente planeando alguna estrategia.—_ Y Naruto observaba todo tranquilo.

—Déjalo ir. —Bramó Sasuke queriendo avanzar. Naruto lo detuvo.

 _—Te está provocando._ —Susurró por lo bajo. Sasuke se soltó bruscamente.

—Es mi hermano.

—Sino lo dices, ni me entero. —Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo sonriendo en burla. —¿Seguro que son hermanos? —Volvió a reír. — Wow. Itachi. Sasuke realmente te quiere. —Mencionó con asombro. —¿Pero tú le quieres?

—¿A que juegas? —Gruñó molesto el Uchiha menor. —¿No se supone que estábamos aquí para negociar tu rendición?

—¿Y quién dijo eso? —Preguntó burlón. —¿Itachi? ¿Este hombre insignificante que sirve como el sustento de mis pies? No me hagas reír. —Esbozó una risa mientras veía a los hombres al frente de él. —Si yo fuera ustedes, tendría miedo de lo que está a punto de pasar. ¿Quién les garantiza que podrán salir con vida de aquí? —Preguntó con interés. Kakashi dudó. —Sasuke... ¿Cómo está Sakura? —Preguntó con una mirada preocupada. —Realmente quisiera pasar a verla por última vez.

— ** _¡Ni se te ocurra!_** —Gritó enfurecido. Naruto lo sostuvo antes de que este se lanzara en contra de Sasori.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Ves la diferencia? —Cuestionó con aires de grandeza mientras se levantaba de la silla. —Todos somos pecadores. —Mencionó mientras se agachaba y veía a Itachi. —Tu hermano peca por amor, tú. —Señaló al pelinegro que estaba en el piso. —Pecas por avaricia. —Sonrió levantándose. —Kakashi. —Mencionó acercándose al mayor. —Tú pecas por avaricia, también. —Le guiñó el ojo burlón. — Y tú, Naruto. —El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo mientras observaba al rubio de arriba abajo. —Tú pecas con tus deseos de venganza hacia mi. Pero la pregunta es... —Cuestionó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de los hombres. —¿Por qué sus pecados pueden ser fácilmente perdonados mientras que los míos no? —Los vio fijamente. —¿Por qué ustedes si pueden fingir que todo está bien mientras yo tengo una maldita guerra mental la mayoría de mi vida?

—Esta bien. Nos tienes. —Mencionó Kakashi mientras veía a Sasuke y Naruto. Los dos hombres entendieron el mensaje. — ¿Qué quieres, Sasori? —El pelirrojo volcó toda su atención al de cabellera gris. Naruto retrocedió a la entrada del lugar mientras Sasuke se encargaba de acercarse a su hermano en completo silencio. — ¿Quieres ser libre? ¿Quieres escapar de la ley? —El pelirrojo lo meditó por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Baja el arma, Uzumaki. —Mencionó fríamente. —Si yo muero aquí, todos morirán. —El rubio se tensó. —¿Qué creían? —Cuestionó con una ligera carcajada. —¿Qué sería así de fácil? —Sonrió burlón. — He incendiado dos lugares sin ningún problema. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué les hace pensar que están seguros en este almacén tan alejado de la civilización que ni siquiera señal tiene? —Los miró interrogante.

—Sasori, tú deseas ser libre. —Mencionó Naruto mientras veía el arma en sus manos y volvía a fijar la mira en contra del pelirrojo. —Todos lo queremos. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasori fue apuntado con las armas de Sasuke y Kakashi también. Itachi quién con ayuda de su hermano había logrado sentarse, observó todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Solamente debemos jalar el gatillo y tú ya no estarás en nuestras vidas.

— _ **¡Tienes razón!** _—Exclamó eufórico. —Supongo que agarraran mi cuerpo y lo lanzaran en algún hueco de este cuchitril. ¿No? —Sonrió con desdén mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, en ningún momento mostró signo de debilidad o miedo alguno. Quizás ya estaba mentalizado para lo que pasaría, quizás solamente estaba esperando el momento final. — _Sasuke, oh, Sasuke._ —Mencionó. — ¿He cagado tu vida, no? —Cuestionó. —Al igual que tú, Naruto. —El pelirrojo lo vio fijamente. —Supongo que hasta el día de hoy, sigues cuestionándote si Hinata realmente te amó. ¿Verdad? —Sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

—Ella ya no tiene nada que ver en esto, tú la mataste.

— _Oh no._ —Se disculpó. —Se muy bien cuantos muertos reposan sobre mi espalda, muchas veces he tenido pesadillas con ellos y hasta siento que los veo. —Se burló. —Pero a Hinata, ella no aparece en mis pesadillas, fue una muy buena mujer. ¿Si me entiendes? —Preguntó burlón. —Si te sirve de algo, el bebé si era tuyo. —Rompió en carcajadas. Naruto gruñó apretando fuertemente el arma entre sus manos. — Nosotros teníamos una relación muy confusa. —Comentó tranquilamente como sino fuera consciente de las tres armas apuntando en su dirección. —Eramos dos personas rotas buscando un poco de ¿comprensión? Sí, eso. —Mencionó viendo la puerta del almacén. —Algunas veces solo pasaba, nos dejábamos llevar por el momento.

—¿Que necesidad hay de contar esto ahora? —Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

—Todos necesitan respuestas una vez en la vida. —Se encogió de hombros. —En vista de que voy a morir pronto, ¿no crees que debería dar algunas razones del porque pasaron las cosas?

—Tú eras un enfermo. —Mencionó Naruto. —Tú la arrastraste a todo esto.

—Puede ser, quizás no. —Sasori habló con inocencia fingida. —Siempre es mi don conseguir alguien que necesita vender su alma a cambio de algo, dígase; amor, atención, entendimiento. —Naruto lo vio fijamente. — ¿Sabes que buscaba ella?

—No lo sé.

—Pero la amabas, ¿no? —Preguntó. —Ella te amaba, eso si era cierto. —Lo vio fijamente antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. — Ella te amaba con locura, pero faltaba esa entrega, ¿sabes? Esa que yo le di. —Sonrió. —Faltaba esa chispa entre ustedes que los hiciera sentir como únicos en el mundo. Quizás si eso hubiera existido entre ustedes dos; ella nunca hubiese recurrido a mí. —Mencionó sinceramente. —Pero el amor no lo es todo en la vida, mi madre me amaba.—Mencionó como ejemplo. —Pero para ella fue más importante el hombre que se la cogía por las noches que su hijo. —Sasori esta vez observó a Sasuke e Itachi. —Su padre los amaba a ustedes dos, sí. —Sasori sonrió al ver la tensión en los dos hermanos. —Pero amó mucho más la venganza.

—Yo también amo la venganza. —Mencionó Naruto mientras presionaba levemente el gatillo. _—Buenas noches, Sasori._ —El sonido de un disparo impactó en el almacén. Sasori sonrió al caer al piso, pero no fue el único.

Naruto también caía al piso. Una bala había dado en contra de él. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke se sobresaltaron al ver a tres personas entrando en el almacén. Sasori en medio de risas se levantó del lugar, ileso, sin herida alguna. Las tres personas que entraron al lugar levantaron sus armas en contra de los presentes a excepción de Sasori. Tanto Sasuke como Itachi gimieron por el dolor al recibir un golpe repentino. Kakashi se encontraba inmovilizado en el suelo mientras que eran apresados por tres hombres más. Naruto quién gemía por el dolor ocasionado en su brazo izquierdo, fue bruscamente lanzado al lado de Sasuke e Itachi. Kakashi observó el lugar viéndose rodeado por seis hombres. Sasori se inclinó en el medio de ellos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Digamos entonces que, nunca deben confiar en un pecador. —Suspiró sonoramente. —Menos si este pecador se llama Sasori. —El pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hasta una esquina del lugar. Kakashi observó con horror cuando el pelirrojo arrastró un pote de gasolina, Sasori hizo una seña y uno de los hombres arrastró el cuerpo de Itachi al frente. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender lo que Sasori planeaba hacer.

 ** _—¡No!_ **—Gritó. Itachi forcejeaba con las fuerzas que tenía, pero de nada servía. Sasori se puso al frente de él y con lentitud empezó a derramar el contenido de aquel pote sobre el pelinegro mayor.

—Sasuke... ¿Recuerdas que una vez tú me golpeaste? —Mencionó vagamente mientras el contenido seguía cayendo sobre el mayor. Sasuke forcejaba con su opresor pero el hombre ni se inmutaba. Naruto también intentó moverse pero un golpe en su reciente herida lo hizo ceder y al mismo tiempo, gritar por el dolor. Kakashi solamente observaba incrédulo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. — Hoy estoy cobrando mi venganza, ¿no crees que es algo original? —Sonrió con malicia mientras lanzaba el pote vacío en una esquina. Sasori empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos y cuando dio con ello, la sangre se heló por completo en el cuerpo de ambos hermanos.

 _—Sasori._ —Susurró Itachi con la voz rota. — _Por favor._

— _¿Por favor qué?_ —Preguntó fastidiado mientras sacaba un fósforo y lo intentaba prender. —Mierda. —Gruñó el pelirrojo cuando el fósforo se apagó en sus manos. Sasuke seguía forcejando con el agarre en su cuerpo mientras que Naruto seguía sufriendo por la herida ocasionada. Kakashi intentó hablar pero nada coherente llegaba a él cuando veía a los ojos del pelirrojo.

 _Odio._

 _Vacío._

 _Odio y más odio._

—Estoy podrido. —Mencionó con una autentica sonrisa cuando el fósforo en sus manos prendió. Sasuke ahogó un grito al ver como aquel pequeño palito se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermano.

— _No_. —Pensó al ver como la pequeña llamita empezaba a crecer y los gritos escandalizados de Itachi inundaban el lugar. — ** _¡No!_ **—Gritó con dolor. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi observaban incrédulos mientras que Sasori seguía esparciendo de aquel líquido por el piso. El agarre en los cuerpos poco a poco fue cesando hasta convertirse en algo nulo. Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta y tratar de acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano, Naruto intercedió antes de que su amigo corriera directamente al fuego.

—Suéltame. _**¡Debo ir!**_ —Gritó. Naruto negó con dolor. Sasuke lo empujó y arremetió contra uno de los hombres que estaba sosteniéndolo. El fuego empezaba a crecer por el lugar. Sasori observó en medio de risas como Sasuke se rompía en mil pedazos. Los hombres que quedaron de su lado empezaron a salir. Kakashi empezó a correr hacia él sin importarle el fuego. Un nuevo impacto de bala sonó por el almacén. Sasuke observó con horror como el cuerpo del mayor caía al piso. Naruto como pudo avanzó esquivando el creciente fuego. Sasuke lo imitó y con desesperación golpeó al pelirrojo. Sasori sonrió mientras limpiaba el pequeño hilito de sangre que bajaba por su boca, con la misma rapidez también golpeó al pelinegro viéndose envueltos en una pequeña lucha. Sasori esquivaba cada golpe mientras que el pelinegro solo estaba concentrado en golpear sin ver muy bien lo que hacía. Naruto vio la oportunidad brillar cuando su mano dio con una pistola, nuevamente volvió a apuntar en contra del pelirrojo pero cuando el disparo salió, no impactó en contra de Sasori. Un grito de horror salió de sus labios al ver que había herido el brazo derecho de su mejor amigo. Sasuke jadeó cayendo al piso, Naruto avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su amigo y con desesperación y miedo alzó la mirada. Sasori los observaba a ambos con una mirada llena de odio y victoria. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro hasta que apareció completamente.

Itachi estaba muerto mientras el fuego estaba consumiendo lentamente la mitad del almacén.

Kakashi estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban heridos.

Sasori simplemente sonrió mientras empezaba a retroceder lentamente.

 _Había ganado._

.

.

.

* * *

Deidara observaba fijamente la entrada del aeropuerto. Las maletas hace rato habían sido entregadas y solo esperaba que hicieran el llamado para ingresar al avión. Estaba preocupado y un poco asustado, si Sasori no llegaba, quería decir que algo malo había pasado, algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Que el pelirrojo había muerto.

Mordiéndose fuertemente el labio para no gritar frustrado, empezó a avanzar nuevamente hacia el lugar de espera, un grito lo hizo detenerse. Volteándose observó como el ahora pelinegro avanzaba hacia él con una pequeña niña en manos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer a Sarada, la pequeña hija de Sakura en los brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Preguntó confundido. La pequeña niña iba entretenida jugando con un osito de peluche.

—¿Ella? —Preguntó viendo a Sarada. La pequeña pelinegra sonrió al ver a los ojos de su tío. — _Es nuestra hija, amor._ —Susurró viendo al rubio que portaba una peluca de color negro al igual que él. —Ella es nuestro final feliz para siempre. —Deidara quiso decir algo pero el llamado para su vuelo empezó a sonar por todo el lugar. Sasori lo tomó de la mano y ambos avanzaron en silencio hasta el lugar en donde pedían los boletos. Los tres pasaron sin problema alguno por el lugar y tomaron asiento en el avión.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que el avión empezara a tomar vuelo y se perdiera en la inmensidad del cielo.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura despertó luego de unas horas con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Trató de levantarse pero un fuerte mareo llego hasta ella. Ignorándolo se levantó del suelo y con terror observó que su pequeña niña no estaba por ningún lugar.

— _No._ —Susurró con la voz rota mientras empezaba a caminar por la sala. — _ **¡No!**_ —Gritó con dolor al recordar todo. Una mujer parecida a Hinata, ella forcejeando, ella cayendo ante el extraño olor que desprendía aquel trapo. — _¿Sara?_ —Llamó. — _Sarada, bebé._ —Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro. En medio de llantos llamó a Ino, la rubia atendió casi al instante y en menos de cinco minutos la rubia estaba en el apartamento. Sakura corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras que Ino trataba de calmarla. Un cd en el piso llamó la atención Ino. Soltándose solo un poco lo tomó y Sakura desesperada tomó de este y lo introdujo en su vieja laptop.

—Hey, Sakura. —La voz de Sasori inundó el lugar. — ¿No esperabas verme? —Sonrió inocentemente. — _¡Esta es mi despedida!_ —Exclamó eufórico. —¿Me odiabas, Sakura? —Preguntó con desdén. —Ahora seguramente me odiarás más. —Rió. —Estoy llevándome un pedazo de ti para no extrañarte más. —Mencionó tranquilamente señalando a la cámara. —Decidí que el mejor castigo que podría darte, sería el que supieras que tu hija efectivamente está viva. —Sonrió con malicia. —Pero que no supieras en donde está. —Llevó sus manos a la boca cubriendo su expresión burlona de asombro. —¿No es gracioso? —Rompió en carcajadas mientras veía fijamente a la cámara. —Este es nuestro final, Sakura. —Dijo seriamente. — Te quise tanto. —Sonrió burlón. —Pero nuestro _felices para siempre_ , se termina con esto. Y tranquila. —Señaló a la cámara con su dedo indice. —Te aseguro que Sarada será tan feliz como lo fuiste tú. —Susurró acercándose a la cámara. —Y ¿sabes qué? —Sonrió. — _Yo gané._

El grito de dolor que dio Sakura resonó en todo el lugar. Ino llamó rápidamente a la policía, e intentó comunicarse con Sasuke. Horas después fue que encontraron a Sasuke y los demás. Itachi estaba muerto, completamente quemado y Kakashi estaba inconsciente en la camilla de un hospital. Los brazos de Naruto y Sasuke estaba cubiertos por un grueso vendaje. Sakura rompió a llorar en lo que vio a Sasuke.

La noche estaba teñida de dolor, sangre y muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

El entierro de Itachi fue dos días después. Mikoto Uchiha lloraba desconsoladamente frente a la tumba mientras que Sasuke se mantenía serio ante todos. Sakura estaba distraída y con la mirada perdida. Habían tratado de conseguir a Sasori, pero parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Nadie sabía nada de su paradero, ni siquiera aquellos hombres que lo ayudaron aquella noche en el almacén.

Días después, Sakura enfermó. Sasuke la llevó al hospital en medio de la noche. Unas horas después se le fue anunciado que su esposa estaba esperando un hijo. Sasuke medio sonrió abrazando fuertemente a Sakura mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

Un nuevo hijo, era una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, el vacío que Sarada había dejado nada podía llenarlo. Pero aunque intentaron con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a Sasori, ningún rastro había.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡** Hola **!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sí. Este es el fin de esta historia que comenzó en Abril del 2016._

 _Aún falta el epílogo._

 _Sasori, en realidad, nunca tuve la intención de matarlo, Sasori pasa a ser como uno de los tantos asesinos que hicieron lo peor en vida, y como si nada, desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra sin pista alguna de su paradero._

 _Siempre fue mi intención ya que, cada vez que imaginaba su muerte, la sentía muy falsa._

 _Sasori era demasiado inteligente para caer ante cualquier provocación._

 _._

 _Esta vez, se llevó a Sarada para recordarle eternamente a Sakura que él había ganado._

 _Decidió no tomar la vida de Sakura, pero si marchitarla poco a poco con la ausencia de su hija._

 _._

 _._

 _Itachi si pensaba matarlo, de hecho, pensé en matar a Itachi de otra forma, Sasori lo lanzaría en un hueco y empezaría a rellenarlo con cemento._

 _Pero luego pensé en un incendio, y se me pasó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Con esto creo que nos damos cuenta que el verdadero protagonista de toda esta historia, fue Sasori y nada más que él._

 _Fue un SasuSaku que tuvos sus momentos, pero que a la final siempre giró en torno a Sasori y su loca mente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No siempre la justicia ni el bien ganan, esto lo demuestro hoy con Sasori, y esto se ve siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nos leemos pronto en el epílogo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _—Rosse Schäfer._

.


	12. Chapter 12 Sasori

**_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece._**

 ** _Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Delirios de un Pecador._**

 ** _12._**

 _ **Sasori.**_

* * *

.

—¡Fuego! —Gritó Sasori en medio del sueño. Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon por el pasillo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta en su totalidad. Deidara entró en completo silencio y se acostó en la cama al lado del pelirrojo.

 _—Tranquilo._ —Susurró. Sasori se lanzó prácticamente encima del rubio mientras éste se encargaba de arrullarlo. —Todo está bien. —Siguió susurrando mientras veía el ceño fruncido en el rostro del pelirrojo.

— _No sé porque._ —Susurró Sasori mientras veía fijamente algún punto en la nada de la blanca habitación. —A veces sueño con personas y el fuego consumiendo todo, pero no soy capaz de recordar quienes eran.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste hace un mes? Sasori. —Cuestionó separándose un poco para observarlo con intensidad. Sasori esquivó la mirada incómodo. —No finjas, no conmigo. —Sasori sonrió cambiando completamente la actitud mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

 _—Me conoces, pecador._ —Susurró mientras jaloneaba y jugaba con un mechón rubio. Deidara ni se inmutó.

—Supongo que es la costumbre. —Se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba en la cama también. Sasori suspiró sonoramente. —¿Tienes remordimientos?

—Siempre los tengo, soy humano. —Mencionó cabizbajo. —Solamente que soy demasiado cínico para vivir atormentándome por ellos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Itachi?

—¿No viste las noticias? —Preguntó Sasori con interés. —Solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer, ya está hecho, no tienes porque mortificarte.

—Sarada extraña a su mamá. —Mencionó vagamente.

—Sarada es _mía._ —Se encogió de hombros sin muestra de arrepentimiento alguno. —La cuidaremos bien.

—Estás alejándola de su madre, tal cual lo hizo tu padre contigo. —Sasori se tensó. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. —Lo vio fijamente. —Así es que dicen. ¿No? —Deidara suspiró sonoramente para luego levantarse de la cama. Sasori lo observó confundido.

—No. No dormiré contigo. —Señaló el rubio. —Mi cama es más cómoda que la tuya.

—Me gusta dormir abrazado. —Se quejó con un mohín, comportándose completamente diferente que minutos antes. Deidara rió.

—Ni por eso me acostaré contigo.

—Deberían ser los roles al revés y ser tú quién exija que me acueste contigo. —Demandó gruñón. —Si fuera tú, me acostaría conmigo.

—Estás lo suficientemente inestable para que yo pueda relacionarme contigo en ese tipo de situaciones. —Deidara negó. —Y si, necesitas amor, protección, y ayuda, Sasori, mucha ayuda. —Lo vio fijamente. —Por eso estoy aquí. —Sin decir más salió de la habitación. Sasori meditó las palabras del rubio en silencio. Una sonrisa efímera apareció en su rostro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Deidara observó a la pequeña pelinegra jugar con un pequeño perrito que Sasori se encargó de comprar, el pelirrojo era un amante por los animales, y él no pudo negarse a complacerlo.

 _Son solo pequeñas cosas, si quiere un perro, no hace daño, él no matará más._

Pero en realidad, él no estaba seguro, Sasori simplemente era una bomba de tiempo, pero mientras Deidara estuviera presente y las medicaciones fueran tomadas a la hora, ellos podrían estar bien.

 _Debían estar bien._

No solo por el bien de Sasori o Sarada, sino por su bien, había encubierto a un asesino en serie, aunque nunca tuvo conocimiento sobre lo que planeaba hacer Sasori sobre su sobrina, él está ahí, cuidándola en lugar de llamar a sus padres y entregarla.

Él estaba actuando mal. Lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo, realmente quería ayudar al pelirrojo.

—Deidara. —Escuchó que Sasori le llamaba. El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en llegar a la sala. Sarada reconoció a su tío y sonrió mientras balbuceaba algunas incoherencias.

—Dime.

—¿Podemos... —Frunció el ceño. —Olvídalo. Voy a salir. —Avisó.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó casi con terror. Sasori ni se inmutó.

—Necesito aire fresco. Llevamos un mes encerrados, nuestros vecinos quizás piensan que somos raro.

—Puedo ir contigo. —Se ofreció. —Podemos vestir a Sarada y... —Sasori lo interrumpió.

—Necesito ir solo. —Avanzó lentamente hasta la pequeña y depositó un beso en su pequeña frente. Deidara calló en silencio cuando la mirada intensa de Sasori chocó con la suya. —Te prometí que todo cambiaría, me dijiste que confiabas en mí.

—Confío en ti. —Aseguró Deidara.

—Entonces quédate tranquilo, volveré con bien. —Sonrió menudamente antes de levantarse. —Haz una cena deliciosa. —Deidara rió pero asintió. Sasori salió del apartamento en completo silencio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori caminaba tranquilamente sin importarle la temperatura fría que lo azotaba. _Berlín_ estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su pasado, un continente entero lejos de todo lo malo.

« _Idiota, lo malo eres tú._ » Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, no una voz, él lo había pensado, desde algún tiempo, gracias a las pastillas que Deidara le daba, las _alucinaciones y voces_ habían desaparecido.

« _Él realmente me está ayudando._ » Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa. La risa de los niños y algunas personas inundaron sus sentidos. La gente era feliz y algunos hasta le sonreían en señal de cortesía.

 _El aire es diferente, la gente es diferente. Él podía ser diferente._

Una pequeña niña chocó distraídamente con él, Sasori la ayudó a levantarse, esta le obsequió una sonrisa y se disculpó por lo bajo. Quizás, más tarde, o en algunos días, Deidara y él podrían venir con Sarada. Como una familia.

 _Una verdadera familia._

 _Por fin._

Su mirada vagó por el lugar hasta que divisó un puesto de helados, forzó un poco su alemán, pero logró comprar lo que quería.

« _Estamos bien, estoy bien._ » Pensó Sasori. « _Si yo estoy bien, es lo único que importa._ »

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Cuatro años después, Sakura aún no perdía la esperanza de conseguir a Sarada, el pequeño bebé al cual llamaron Sousuke, reía a carcajadas con la comiquita que veía en televisión. Sasuke había movido cielo, mar y tierra, pero lamentablemente no había nada, los contactos que Kakashi había conseguido en Canadá habían prácticamente recorrido todo el país, algunos amigos en Japón y otros hasta en Corea, tampoco tenían noticias.

—Sousuke. —Llamó. El infante de tres años y medio volteó a verla. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. —Mamá quiere que vengas a comer. —Le hizo señas. El niño al parecer entendió porque paso a paso fue avanzando hasta ella. — _Pequeño bebé._ —Susurró mientras veía la papilla que le daría. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro al recordar a su pequeña Sarada de 11 meses. —Encontraremos a tu hermanita. —Sonrió. —Lo prometo.

.

.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado y volcó todos los papeles que reposaban en la mesa.

 _Nada._

 _Otra pista fallida._

 _Otro información falsa._

Los nervios y la presión se lo comían poco a poco. Sarada seguía desaparecida, su hermano seguía muerto y las pesadillas seguían atacándolo cada vez. Kakashi hacía todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero ninguna luz que se prendía, era capaz de brillar con la fuerza correcta, Naruto trabajaba con la policía japonesa, Sasori nunca había dado señales dentro del país, pero el día de la muerte de Itachi, apareció un registro de que el pelirrojo había escapado del país americano en dirección al país asiático, pero por más que buscaban y revisaban; nada daba con su paradero.

— _Descansa._ —Susurró Karin. La pelirroja había regresado a trabajar en conjunto con Ino. Ambas mujeres se encargaban siempre de animarlo tanto a él, como a Sakura.

—No es fácil. —Mencionó vagamente. — _Es mi hija, son cuatro años sin verla._ —Susurró con la voz rota. —Ni siquiera sé si ella... —Karin lo interrumpió.

—Ni lo digas. —Sonrió. —Todo estará bien, seguro pronto la encontraremos.

.

.

.

 _—Sakura._ —Susurró dejándose caer en la cama mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa. La mujer se acercó a él. —Te amo. ¿Lo sabes? —Ella asintió.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó con anhelo y esperanza. Sasuke se odió en ese preciso momento por destruir aún más el corazón de su esposa. Con dolor negó. Sakura asintió mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del pelinegro. — _Sé que haces lo mejor que puedes._ —Susurró cerca de sus labios. —Te amo, y estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa. —El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró en su pecho. A pesar de todos los problemas y dificultades, ellos estaban ahí, seguían juntos y más fuertes que nunca. —Inojin estuvo hoy con Sousuke. —Sonrió. —Nuestro pequeño intentó jugar fútbol.

—¿Crees que debería inscribirlo en una escuela? —Sakura asintió con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Me gustaría que él jugara algún deporte, se ve fuerte y muy controlador.

—¿De quién lo sacaría? —Preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura rió también.

—No lo sé.

.

.

.

* * *

Una pequeña Sarada de casi cinco años corría hacia donde él se encontraba, Deidara la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras la pequeña niña jugaba con su —ahora—, negro cabello.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Preguntó con interés dejando a la pequeña nuevamente en el piso. Sarada sonrió.

—Bien. —Habló perfectamente mientras subía su cabeza altivamente. Aquel gesto le recordó demasiado a Sasori. Mientras caminaban, algunos niños la saludaban pero ella los ignoraba completamente.

—¿Por qué eres tan odiosa? —Le revolvió el cabello juguetón. Sarada gruñó un poco molesta.

—Soy una niña grande. Cumpliré cinco en pocos días. —La pequeña alzó sus manitas mostrando sus diez dedos, Deidara rió bajando una de las pequeñas manos de la pequeña.

—Solo tienes que alzar una mano, recuérdelo. —La niña asintió distraídamente.

—¿Y _papá_? —Preguntó. Deidara suspiró sonoramente.

—Sasori está trabajando, bebé. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Papá ya no me quiere? —Preguntó con la voz baja. Deidara rápidamente la tomó en brazos dejando muchos besos en su pequeña cara. —Sasori ha hecho mucho por ti. —Sonrió. —Él te ama mucho.

.

.

.

* * *

Sarada subió corriendo las escaleras. Sin tocar la puerta, entró en la habitación lanzándose a la cama. Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios del también, ahora pelinegro, Sasori.

—Sarada, papá quiere dormir.

 ** _—¡Sarada quiere mimos!_** —La pequeña niña se metió como pudo dentro de las sábanas. Deidara rió al observar la escena. Sasori tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que Sarada sonreía. —Papá. ¿Por qué trabajas tanto? —Preguntó la pequeña. — Me gusta que papá Deidara vaya a buscarme. —El mencionado se ahogó ante la mención. Sin importar cuantas veces él intentó que lo viera como un tío o un hermano mayor, la pequeña niña insistía en llamarlo papá.

—Papá Deidara no me deja trabajar de noche, Sarada. —Sasori comentó. El ex-rubio negó. — Tampoco me deja dormir. —Sarada lo observó en silencio sin comprender a que se refería.

—Sasori miente, pequeña. —Deidara rió. —¿Quién se la pasa durmiendo contigo? —La pequeña pelinegra asintió viendo a Sasori.

—Deidara duerme conmigo, no contigo. —Le señaló. _—¡Mientes!_ —Exclamó. —Me enseñaste que no debía mentir. —Ella lo señaló nuevamente.

— _Oh._ —Susurró derrotado. — _Me ganaste. —_ Suspiró derrotado. Sarada sin verlo venir fue apresada por los brazos de Sasori. En menos de un minuto ya estaba riéndose por un ataque de cosquillas que le hizo el mayor. Deidara no pudo evitarlo y grabó aquello.

En esos cuatro años, Sasori había estado bien. Las medicaciones habían eliminado completamente algunas cosas en Sasori. El ex-pelirrojo ya no hablaba solo ni sufría de pesadillas, las extrañas voces que el mayor había dicho, no estaban más.

 _Era él, en completo estado de tranquilidad._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Deidara dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y luego, un lado de su cama se hundía. Sasori se dejó caer a su lado observándolo en silencio.

—Ve a dormir. —Mencionó con la voz ronca producto del sueño. Sasori negó. —Sarada ¿está dormida?

— _Si._ —Susurró viendo fijamente al hombre frente a él. —¿Saliste con ese tipo? —Preguntó secamente. Deidara negó.

—Fui, pero a lo último, simplemente me devolví y comí fuera. —Se encogió de hombros removiéndose en la cama. —¿Puedes dejarme dormir?

—¿Me sigues queriendo de esa forma? —Deidara se hizo el sordo. —Deidara.

—Sarada sigue llamándonos con esos nombres. —Cambió el tema. —Ella no debería, tenemos otros nombres, debemos asegurarnos de que no nos encuentren.

—Me siento cómodo llamándote por tu nombre, Deidara. —El ex-pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. —Además, Sarada sabe cuando debe llamarnos así, es una niña inteligente.

—Si tú lo dices. —Suspiró sonoramente acomodándose en la cama. Sasori se arropó con las sábanas y se acomodó cerca de Deidara.

— _Te quiero._ —Susurró. Deidara asintió dejándose llevar por el sueño.

— _Yo también te quiero._ —Susurró ido completamente en el sueño. Sasori sonrió.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuatro años más, Sakura y Sasuke habían perdido toda esperanza de conseguir a Sarada. Por más que buscaron, nunca hubo rastro alguno. Sousuke cumplió siete años en los cuales, ni Sakura ni Sasuke se separaban de él. Sakura siempre se encargaba de hablarle de la pequeña pelinegra y de vez en cuando, se aseguraba de mostrarle algunas fotos de Sarada. La noticia de un tercer embarazo había llegado dos semanas atrás, Sasuke había estado completamente feliz junto con ella, su pequeña familia seguía rota por la ausencia de Sarada, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos y familiares, todo estaba marchando bien.

Nueve meses más adelante, había nacido una linda bebé de ojos verdes a la cual llamaron Hana. Sosusuke había corrido de emoción por todo el pasillo del hospital cuando vio a la pequeña niñita envuelta en mantas rosadas.

Aunque la ausencia de Sarada, seguía nublando sus días, tanto Sasuke como Sakura debían seguir sus adelante por los dos niños que habían llegado a sus vidas.

.

.

.

* * *

— _Cumpleaños feliz._ —Susurró Deidara dejando un sonoro beso en los cachetes de Sarada. La pequeña niña ahora cumplía diez años. Ambos estaban en una pequeña cafetería frente una librería.

—¿Papá ya vendrá? —Preguntó la pequeña. —Hay una cola inmensa, nunca saldrá de ahí. —Se quejó con un mohín. — _¡Soy su hija!_ —Deidara rió por el arrebato posesivo en la pequeña pelinegra. Sin verlo venir, la jovencita se paró de su asiento y salió de la cafetería, con una sonrisa salió del lugar y la siguió. Sarada entró sin importarle los quejidos de molestia que algunas personas en la cola daban, el hombre de seguridad la dejó pasar y la niña corrió hasta la mesa en donde su padre se encontraba firmando unos libros. Deidara entró luego de unos minutos y tomó asiento un poco alejado. —Estoy aburrida. —Mencionó con fastidio. Sasori rió en voz baja al igual que la mujer que estaba esperando el libro.

—Su hija es muy linda, _Arima-ssi_. —La castaña meneó las castañas en claro coqueteo. Sasori le prestó poca importancia.

—Gracias por venir, espero le guste el libro. —Ella le guiñó un ojo antes de irse. Un personal de seguridad llamó a un pequeño receso, Sasori aprovechó para levantarse y tomar de la mano a la pelinegra. Ambos avanzaron hacia Deidara.

—Hey. —Sasori se acercó depositando un casto beso en la frente del ex-rubio. —¿Estás cansado también?

—Una mujer coqueteó con papá. —Se quejó la niña. Deidara la miró asombrado. ¿Desde cuando ella sabía lo que era coquetear?

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Tú eres mi papá. —Señaló a Sasori. —Y tú también. —Miró a Deidara. —Ustedes están juntos y nadie tiene que meterse en ello.

—Somos amigos, Sarada. —Deidara sonrió revolviendo los cabellos azabaches. —Nosotros no...—Sasori lo interrumpió con una pequeña carcajada, juguetón dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Deidara.

—Si Sarada lo dice, es la verdad. —El ex-pelirrojo rió. Luego de unos minutos, Sasori regresó a firmar libros. Sarada sostuvo en sus manos un ejemplar de este.

 _—Llamada de emergencia._ —Susurró la niña.

—¿Cuál personaje te gusta más? —Preguntó Deidara. Sarada lo pensó.

—Me gusta mucho el antagonista, papá. —La pequeña niña sonrió. —Es muy inteligente. —Deidara asintió mientras veía a Sasori reír con una de las tantas personas que venían por el libro. — _¿Quién lo diría?_ —Susurró. Sarada rió.

—Perdón. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita muy parecida a la de Sasori. —Él es el mejor.

—Es malo. —Señaló.

—Solo necesita ayuda. —La niña confesó. —Tú mismo me has dicho que todos necesitamos ayuda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasori a sus treinta y siete años, casi treinta y ocho, por fin podía decir que vivía una vida feliz. Sarada dormía cómodamente a su lado mientras que Deidara seguramente estaría tonteando en la cocina buscando que hacer. No mentiría, había buscado información de Sakura, sabía perfectamente que Sarada tenía dos hermanos.

Muchas veces sintió ganas de querer regresar a Sarada, había cambiado y ya no era tan malo como antes, había volcado todas su vida en un libro, el cual escribió bajo el seudónimo de _Arima-ssi._ Pero no podía, se sentía tan bien estar rodeado de las risas infantiles de Sarada, se sentía bien llegar a casa y ver que había alguien esperando por él.

Sarada era una luz en su vida, una luz que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Se bajó de la cama en silencio y bajó hasta el primer piso. Observó a Deidara dormitar en la mesa y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro. Por fin había encontrado alguien que lo amaba y quería ayudarlo.

Alguien que había cambiado su vida y que realmente lo había salvado de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

No eran amantes, ni novios, eran amigos, dos personas que estaban sumergidas en una extraña relación, pero que se sentían cómodos con lo que fuera que tuvieran, a veces se sentía como un niño regañado, otras veces, se sentía demasiado mimado, y era estúpido, porque él era el mayor entre los dos.

Deidara se movió incómodo y una pequeña libreta cayó al piso. Sasori la observó con curiosidad, llevaba su nombre escrito en ella. Sin pena alguna la recogió y observó su contenido, todo eran notas sobre él y sus avances, algunas cosas que le daban miedo y otras que le gustaban estaban escritas ahí.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó Deidara frotándose las manos por los ojos. Sasori escondió la libreta.

— _¿Sabes que te quiero?_ —Susurró abrazándolo. Deidara asintió separándose de la mesa para poder pararse. —Has sido lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido. Aún tengo miedo de que te vayas y... —Deidara lo silenció colocando un dedo en los labios del mayor.

—No seas idiota. —Lo observó frunciendo el ceño. —Llevo casi nueve años contigo, he resistido todos tus ataques y malas palabras, los malos y buenos momentos. ¿Crees que te dejaría justo ahora? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Me quieres? —Cuestionó Sasori. Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Claro que sí. —Lo abrazó. —Soy el pilar que te mantiene. ¿No? —Preguntó mientras lo apretaba solo un poco más. —Yo creí en ti, por eso estoy aquí. —Sasori depositó un casto beso en la comisura de los labios del menor. Deidara se tensó y se alejó solo un poco ante el contacto.

—No te confundas. —Habló el menor. —No es esto lo que buscas ni lo que yo busco.

— _Te quiero._ —Susurró el mayor. —Yo de verdad, te quiero. —Lo dijo, esta vez sinceramente. —Me gusta vivir contigo, salir contigo, me gusta ser cuidado por ti. —Deidara lo vio fijamente mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello negro, algunas raíces empezaban a ponerse rojas, clara evidencia que debían teñir pronto aquel cabello.

—También te quiero, pero me preocupo más por ti, que por mi. —Confesó. —Hiciste lo mismo con Shion, con Hinata. —Nombró. —También en alguna ocasión besaste a Sakura. —Se encogió de hombros. —Puedes estar confundido como todas esas veces. —Sasori negó.

—Esta vez es diferente.

—Bueno. —Deidara se alejó solo un poco. —Te creeré si haces la cena. —El menor rió al ver la cara de fastidio de Sasori. —Y exijo mi comida favorita. —Salió riendo de la cocina cuando Sasori empezó a quejarse en alta voz.

 ** _—¡Idiota!_** —Gruñó Sasori con una sonrisa.

 _Su vida había cambiado. Esa era la verdad._

 _Pasó de ser un cruel asesino serial. A un simple escritor, con una pequeña familia._

 _Y aunque sabía que seguía siendo un pecador, que todo lo malo seguía cayendo sobre sus hombros._

 _No le importaba._

 _Él era feliz._

 _Eso era lo único que le importaba a final de cuentas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Ahora sí, colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

 _La verdad, no profundice relación entre Sasori y Deidara, porque no sé, jajaja._

 _Lo dejo en final abierto así cada quién ve como quedan mejor esos dos. Por mi parte soy partidaria del SasoDei JAJAJAJA._

 _Perdón. Mi vena shipper puede más. (?)_

 _._

 _But creo que, Deidara fue la última, única y verdadera luz para Sasori._

 _._

 _Sakura y Sasuke, terminaron bien y mal. Nunca encontraron a Sarada, sí. Pero, por lo menos no se distanciaron ni se separaron, que fue mi idea inicial. (?)_

 _Lo borré, porque si lo había escrito xDD_

 _Ino se quedó junto con Sakura._

 _Esas son amigas y no mamadas. (?)_

 _Obviamente Sai también se quedó._

 _._

 _._

 _Sarada llama papá a Sasori y Deidara porque son las dos presencias adultas con ellas, es algo lógico. Y ella los quiere, a ambos, Sasori solamente quería una familia y la encontró en su sobrina y Deidara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sin más nada que decir, agradezco mucho, el que leyeran las tres historias._

 _Cuando empecé con Llamada de Emergencia, no espere que tuviera una trilogía._

 _Ahora por fin se acaba este ciclo y es como que muy : ¡Wow!_

 _Muchas e infinitas gracias._

 _Conocí personas hermosas gracias a esto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He pensado en escribir otra historia similar a esto, es decir, sobre asesinos, but no sé. (?)_

 _Aún no me decido, pero ahí veremos que pasa más adelante._

 _._

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Si te gustó, ya sabes que hacer._

 _._

 _._

 _Agradecimientos a mi beta: Lilia Sierralta._

 _A mi ex-beta._

 _A Norianny Cortazar._

 _Y las personitas que estuvieron ayudándome._

 _Son un mundo, y las amo. (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos en una próxima vez!_

 _._

 _Gracias otra vez._

 _Se despide:_

 _ **—Rosse Schäfer.**_

.

.

.

 _._


End file.
